Der Purpurturm
by Asko
Summary: Da die Story noch am sich entwickeln ist, gibt es hier keine Zusammenfassung.Angefangen hat sie als SACREDContest story, aber mittlerweile habe ich sie in eine komplett andere Welt verlegt.
1. Chapter 1

Eis stürzte ab. Zerbrach knackend auf einem Vorsprung, riss ihn mit und donnerte zu Tal. Das Krachen und Bersten der kleinen Lawine aus Eis und Fels scheuchte einige Frostechsen auf, die sich kreischend und schwerfällig mit den Flügeln schlagend in die Luft erhoben, die Mägen wohl noch mit Goblins gefüllt. Die kleine tödliche Lawine kam mit einem seltsamen Scharren zum Stehen und füllte den kleinen Talkessel der Frostechsen aus. Wolken aus Eis und Schnee wirbelten durch die Luft, brachen das Licht wie Myriaden kleinster Diamanten und wurden vom beständigen Wind aus dem kalten Norden verweht. Unten im kleinen Talkessel lag jetzt ein großer Haufen aus Schnee, Eis und scharfkantigem Fels. Eine Frostechse hatte die Flucht nicht geschafft und war halb unter den Massen begraben, nur ein Flügel, gebrochen, schaute heraus. Die Echse schlug mit ihm und versuchte sich freizuschaufeln, doch die Kraft ihres Körpers reichte nicht aus, um dem Tod zu entrinnen. Rotes Blut aus der offenen Wunde spritze auf die weiße Masse. Immer dichter und dichter wurden die Tupfer, immer mehr und mehr Blut quoll hervor, immer schwächer und schwächer wurde der Wille der Frostechse, bis sie sich erschöpft ihrem Schicksal ergab und ruhig, nur ab und an zitternd dalag. Ruhige wurde der Strom der Röte, ergoss sich in den Schnee wie ein sterbendes Meer des Lebens. Dann kam wieder die knackende und heulende Stille der Eisbachberge und hüllte das Land und die sterbende Frostechse ein.

Langsam, fast widerwillig und gepresst ließ ich meine Luft aus den Lungen entweichen. Dass ich der Auslöser dieses Ereignisses war, lässt sich kaum bestreiten. Aber schon in Sternental, der Enklave der Magier, nannte man mich schon Weltzerstörer. Obwohl mein Name eigentlich Crudelitos ist. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass ich meine langen Glieder nicht so unter Kontrolle habe. Mein erster, selbstbeschworener Meteoritenschwarm ging ja schließlich auch nicht im See nieder, sondern zerschlug das Vordach des Magierhändlers Maruk Molar. Leider hatte dieser just an diesem Tage eine Ladung Hylailer Feuer aus dem fernen Aventurien bekommen und die Tonkrüge in einer hübschen Pyramidenform aufgestapelt. Na ja, das Zeug explodierte also, einige der Tonkugeln stiegen wie Raketen in den Himmel auf und ließen bunte Sterne regnen, der Rest verteilte sich auf der Wiese und an diversen Hauswänden. In diesem Fall war es Glück, dass Hylailer Feuer klebt und nicht abzuwaschen ist. Alexius Guderian und Zergon Perval konnten zumindest auf diese Art und Weise ihre Eissplitter vorführen und zusammen mit der Windböe von Ashande konnte man das Feuer auch löschen. Ich war so beschämt, dass die eines Magiers unwürdigen Worte aus dem Munde Molars nur dumpf in meinen roten Ohren hallten. Ich habe bei Molar immer noch Hausverbot. Schon seit sieben Jahren. Und immer ruft er, wenn er meiner ansichtig wird:

„Hilfe, Hilfe! Bildet einen Eimerkette!"

Langsam ging ich einen Schritt zurück. Dann vorsichtig noch einen. Ich atmete tief durch, wandte mich um und begab mich wieder auf den Weg hinunter, der mich zum Seraphimkloster bringen sollte. Hier oben konnte ich wenigstens nichts anbrennen lassen. Nur einstürzen. Mein Reittier, eine zutraulich gewordene Pegasus, wartete geduldig. Drei totogetrampelte Eisgoblins ließen vermuten, dass hier einige Sekunden der hektischen Aktivität stattgefunden haben mussten. Ashì-íra sah mich aus ihren dunkelblauen Augen ruhig an und scharrte fast wie verlegen mit einer ebenholzschwarzen Hufe. Ich ging an sie heran, nicht direkt auf sie zu, denn das wäre unhöflich gewesen, und streichelte ihr Fell. Es war weiß. Es war nicht das tote Weiß des Schnees, sondern das lebendige Weiß von Milch. Das feine Langhaar war ebenfalls dieser Farbe, hatte aber einen Schlag ins Gelbe.

Ich mühte mich jedes Mal redlich ab, um in den leichten Reisesattel zu steigen, an dem man sich auch festschnallen konnte, aber das wird man mir, bei einer Widerristhöhe von knapp drei Schritt wohl auch nachsehen. Prustend oben angekommen und festgeschnallt, bei Flugmanövern sehr nützlich, strich ich sanft über den Hals und den schwarzen Aalstrich Ashì-íras. Sie legte ihre Flügel an und wärmte auf diese Art und Weise meine Beine. Sie selbst war unempfindlich gegen jedwede natürliche Kälte oder Hitze. Mit einem leichten Druck der Unterschenkel bedeutete ich ihr, dass es weiterging. Leichtfüßig setzte sie sich in Bewegung und fiel in einen leichten Trab. Der tiefe Schnee schien ihr nichts auszumachen, denn die Pegasus hatte, wie die Elfen, eine natürliche Magie, die sie in diesem Fall auf dem Schnee laufen ließ. Wie geölte Bälle spielten die Muskeln unter der weichen Haut, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Ich würde mich beeilen müssen, bis zum Kloster war es immerhin noch ein Ritt von zwei Tagen. Und jetzt war es schon drei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang. Einer weiteren unangenehmen Nacht hier draußen stand also nichts im Wege.

Das Gebirge wurde schroffer und eisiger. Der immer kälter werdende Nordwind trieb den fast gefrorenen Schnee arg vor sich her, dass er so scharf ins Gesicht schnitt, als würde ich es wieder und wieder in die Stacheln eines Vallumigels halten. Meine Robe, innen mit Hermelinpelzen ausgelegt, hielt jedoch den größten Teil der Kälte und des Windes ab. Ashì-íra schien die Kälte und der Wind nichts auszumachen. Der Wind bog kurz vor ihr ab und fegte um sie herum und riss auch den Schnee mit sich. Ihr Langhaar bewegt sich nur so, als ob nur eine kleine Sommerbriese wehte und nicht ein Orkan, der durch die Berge heulte. Mittlerweile war der Himmel pechschwarz geworden, der Wind wurde so kalt, dass ich mein Gesicht schon gar nicht mehr spürte. Ich bedeutete ihr an den Rand des Weges zu reiten, denn dort hatte ich Felsen entdeckt, die mich während der Nacht vor dem Wind schützen konnten. Dort angekommen, vielleicht fünf Schritt vom Weg entfernt schlug ich mein „Lager" auf. Ein Feuer zu machen war bei diesen Bedingungen unmöglich. Es gab keine geeigneten Bäume und somit auch kein Holz, der Wind würde außerdem jedes Feuer innerhalb von Sekunden ausblasen oder mit Schnee zudecken und löschen. Ich baute mein Zelt dicht an der windabgewandten Seite der Felsen auf und bereitete darin meinen Schlafsack aus. Meine Vorräte waren beträchtlich zusammengeschrumpft und auch größtenteils gefroren. Aber das war das kleinste Übel. Ich holte meinen Kochtopf hervor, der eine magische Matrix enthielt, die der des Fegefeuers glich und nur mit astraler Energie gefüllt werden musste. Ich legte das gefrorene Fleisch, Erdäpfel und ein wenig Schnee hinein und ließ den Topf sich erhitzen. Ashì-íra, die ich abgesattelt hatte, legte sich mittlerweile auf einen der Felsen und war eingeschlafen. Schnee begann sie zuzudecken. Nach einiger Zeit war mein Essen fertig und ich konnte das einfache, aber nahrhafte Mahl zu mir nehmen. Gesättigt steckte ich den saubergewaschenen Topf und das Besteck wieder in den Sattel zurück und kroch in mein Zelt. Dort zog ich mich aus, stopfte meine Kleider und meine Stiefel in den Schlafsack und legte mich dann selbst hinein. Der Wind brauste noch mehr auf, in der Ferne donnerten gewaltige Schneemasse zu Tal. Doch der Schnee ließ alles dumpf und sinnlos erscheinen. Mit diesen Geräuschen im Ohr schlief ich ein.

Ich wachte unbestimmte Zeit später hellwach wieder auf. Ich zog mich an und verließ mein Zelt, das trotz der Steine komplett mit Schnee bedeckt war. Absolute Windstille und Ruhe hüllte mich ein. Der dickflockige Schnee fiel leise und dicht. Ließ jedes Geräusch dumpf werden und wie einen Ruf aus dem Reich der Toten klingen. Es war kalt, sehr kalt. Der Baum neben den Felsen knackte und die Rinde platzte auf. Auch die Felsen, auf denen ein pegasusförmiger Haufen lag, aus dem nur die dunkle Nasenspitze herauslugte, hielten der Kälte nicht stand. Kleine Stücke barsten ab und fielen in den weichen Schnee. Die Wolken verzogen sich und gaben den Himmel frei. Sterne über Sterne sandten ihr Licht auf die Erde und der kalte Mond überzog die Landschaft mit einem Muster an Blau und Schwarz geformt durch die Berge. Die Temperatur sank noch mal stark ab und die klare Luft trug von überall her das Knacken und Bersten von Bäumen und Felsen heran. Hinter mir hörte ich Schnee rascheln. Ashì-íra war ebenfalls erwacht und hatte ihren Kopf aufgerichtet. Der Schnee war heruntergerutscht, nicht eine Flocke war im Deckhaar hängen geblieben. Sie sah beunruhigt aus. Aufmerksam wandte sie ihren Kopf gegen Westen und stellte ihren Ohren auf. Und dann spürte ich es auch. Ein leichtes Beben ließ die Erde zittern. Frostriesen.

Hastig packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, den mit diesen Burschen ließ sich nicht spaßen. Kaum war ich fertig mit Aufsatteln tauchten auf dem Plateau, auf dem ich gelagert hatte, drei Frostriesen auf. Ihre blaue Haut war blutüberströmt. Fast ohne einen Laut rannten sie an mir und der Pegasus vorbei und schienen uns gar nicht zu beachten oder gar wahrzunehmen. Die Gesichter waren angstverzerrt und voll des Grauens. Als sie ganz nahe waren konnte ich erkennen, dass sie einen schweren Kampf hinter sich hatten. Jeder trug zahlreiche Wunden, geschlagen von scharfen Krallen oder Hörnern, die Wundränder faulend und schwarz. So schnell sie gekommen waren, so schnell verschwanden sie wieder in der Nacht. Wolken zogen vor den Mond und die zahlreichen Sterne, ließen die Eisbachberge wieder in Düsternis versinken. Auf einem entfernten Grat war etwas zu sehen. Ein kleiner violett leuchtender Punkt, auf die Entfernung so groß wie ein Stecknadelkopf. Als ich ihn bemerkte bohrte sich ein Splitter des Schmerzes und der Furcht zwischen meine Augen und explodierte in meinem Kopf. Ashì-íra sprang regelrecht vom Felsen herunter und schien vor dem Ding fliehen zu wollen, konnte jedoch, wie ich selbst, der ja das gleiche empfand, nicht die Augen abwenden. Das violett umflammte Ding raste jetzt mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit den Berghang hinunter und verschwand aus unserem Blickfeld. Mit einem Male fiel die Starre von uns ab und so schnell ich konnte schwang ich mich auf Ashì-íra und ohne mein Zutun setzte sie sich mit Panik im Blick so geschwind ihre Hufen sie trugen in Richtung des Klosters in Bewegung. Doch schon keine zehn Minuten später färbte sich hinter uns der Schnee schwach violett und dieses Leuchten wurde heller. Dann kam dieses Ding hinter einer Kurve hervor, die Ashì-íra gerade vor wenigen Augenblicken genommen hatte. Ashì-íra schrie. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gehört und will es auch nie wieder hören. Denn dieser Schrei der Pegasus war so voller Angst, so voll der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes, dass es in mir etwas zerbrechen ließ. Mit einem Ruck blieb sie stehen. Ich flog vornüber und landete in einer Schneewehe. Als ich mich wieder aufgerichtet hatte sah ich, wie Ashì-íra sich zu Boden gekauert hatte und sich ihrem Schicksal ergab. Das hatte die Form eines knapp sechs Schritt hohen Stieres mit vier Hörnern, der von violetten Flammen umhüllt war. Ich sah ihn an und konnte mich nicht mehr regen, sondern nur noch voller Verzweiflung zuschauen, wie er selbstgefällig in Richtung der Pegasus ging, die zitternd und bebend am Boden lag. Der Wind riss an ihrem Fell und der Schnee verklebte ihre Augen. Der Stier beugte sich nach vorne und sog genüsslich ihre Angst auf. Dann trat er einen halben Schritt vor und hob seine grässliche Hufe, um ihr den Kopf zu zermalmen. Ashì-íra atmete bei diesem Anblick immer schneller und immer flacher, blickte starr auf den Tod.

Hinter dem Stier flammten weiße Kugeln auf und flogen in seine Richtung. Sie trafen ihn und schleuderten ihn weg, weg von der Pegasus. Aus genau der anderen Richtung sah ich zwei Seraphim herangerannt kommen. Eine trug einen langen, kunstvoll geschwungenen Säbel und ein Schild aus blauem Licht, die andere eine lange Lanze und eine silbern glänzende Rüstung.

Sie stellten sich zwischen den dämonischen Stier und Ashì-íra. Sie stellten sich ihm mit ihren Leibern entgegen und kämpften mit dem Ungeheuer. Ich sah alles mehr und mehr verschwommener, die Konturen und Kontraste verblassten und am Ende nahm ich nur noch sich mischende Farben, Violett, Rot, Blau, Grün, Gelb und Schwarz wahr. Ich kroch in die Richtung in der meine Pegasus lag, und zwischen all den Schreien und dem Brüllen des Stieres ertasteten meine steifen Finger kaltes aber noch lebendes Fell. Ich zog mich weiter und strich ihr über den Kopf. Sie schluchzte leise und bebte vor Angst. Ich redete beruhigend auf sie ein und versuchte eher mir selbst, als ihr dadurch Mut zu machen. Ich breitete meinen Mantel über ihr aus und Tränen rollten über meine Wangen, als ich ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Angst erfuhr.  
Der Kampflärm nahm weiter zu und nach Ewigkeiten schrie der Stier ein letztes Brüllen. Violettes und Rotes Licht flammte auf und erfüllte die kleine Lichtung. Es krachte, dann schlug etwas gegen meinen Kopf und grausame Dunkelheit umfing mich.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich aus der Düsternis wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrte, fühlte ich mich weich und warm gebettet. Ein kühler Windhauch strich über mein Gesicht, ließ mich aber nicht frösteln, sondern erfrischte mich. Ich ließ die Augen noch geschlossen und genoss, wie die Sonne auf mein Gesicht schien und es wärmte und diesen roten Glanz in den Augen, wenn sie durch meine geschlossene Lider schien. Ich lag gewiss eine halbe Stunde auf diese Art da, bis mich eine sanfte Stimme endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte:

„Ihr seid wach, Amon-Shi. Das ist gut und richtig so. Kleidet Euch an, mein Herr. Kleider liegen für Euch bereit, Speis und Trank sollen gebracht werden. Gepriesen sei die Göttin und die Herrin der Schönheit – Ariàm."  
Die Tür schloss sich ebenso leise, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte, dann war wieder Stille. Nur ein leises Seufzen des Windes war zu vernehmen. Ich drehte mich im Bett auf den Rücken und schlug die Augen auf.   
Mein großes Doppelbett stand in einem Raum von vielleicht sechzehn Rechtschritt Größe. Die Wände waren in einem angenehmen Blau gestrichen, das keine Kühle, sondern eher eine Art der Geborgenheit ausstrahlte. Das Bett und Teile des Zimmers waren mit grau-weißen Holzschnitzereien verziert, welche allesamt Naturmotive darstellten. Da gab es beispielsweise einen Wald mit Tieren und Vögeln und allerlei Pflanzen. Jedes Blatt und jedes Wesen waren so lebendig dargestellt, dass man glaubte, sie könnten jederzeit davon fliegen oder gar Früchte tragen. Gegenüber der Zimmertür, welche rechter Hand gelegen und aus der die Stimme erklungen war, befand sich das Fenster. Es war sicher an die zwei Schritt hoch und aus Buntglas zusammengesetzt. Auf beiden Fensterflügeln, einer nur leicht angelehnt, waren zwei einander gespiegelte aufblühende Rosen dargestellt. Dem Bett gegenüber, teilweise durch einen Glasperlenvorhang verdeckt, befand sich ein weiterer Raum, in dem ein ebenfalls verzierter Schrank und ein kleiner Waschzuber standen.

Ich schlug die leichte Decke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Einen kleinen Moment noch blieb ich in Gedanken verloren sitzen, ehe ich gänzlich aufstand und den Fensterflügel öffnete. Mein Blick fiel auf eine monumentale Berglandschaft. Scharfkantige Berge, sanfte Schneehänge, alles glänzend weiß. Hier auf der Südseite des Seraphimklosters lag ein kleiner Park und Garten. Er wurde durch eine niedrige Steinmauer begrenzet, hinter welcher der Berg schroff abzufallen schien. Alle Pflanzen waren mit einer kristallinen Frostschicht überzogen, so dass sie wie Gestalt gewordene Eisblumen vom Fenster aussahen. Zwei Junge Novizinnen, nicht mehr als zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt, rollten einen Schneemann zusammen. Auf der anderen Seite der Anlage hielt eine Magistra einen Vortrag über die Pflichten einer Seraphim und über den Dienst an der Göttern.

Lange konnte ich den Ausblick nicht genießen, wurde mir doch langsam kalt, schließlich war ich ja immer noch nur mit Unterhosen bekleidet. Ich schloss also das Fenster und sofort war der Raum von einem ätherischen blau-rosa Glanz erfüllt. Im Raum nebenan lagen meine Kleider, geflickt, gewaschen und getrocknet, so wie ich es auch war.

Kaum war ich mit der Morgentoilette und dem Ankleiden fertig, klopfte es leise aber bestimmt an der Tür. Auf mein „Herein" kam eine Novizin, einen kleinen Tischwagen vor sich herschiebend, herein:   
„Euer Essen, mein Herr", deutete sie mit einem leichten Nicken an und verschwand wieder.

Da mir nicht anders möglich, zog ich den Wagen an das Bett heran, nahm auf der Bettkante Platz und genoss die erste richtige Mittagsmahlzeit seit Wochen. Es bestand zwar nur aus Brot, Suppe und einem Krug Wasser, doch das Brot war frisch, die Suppe kräftig und das Wasser war sogar mit Pfefferminz versetzt. Als ich mein Mahl beendet hatte, brauchte ich auch nicht lange zu warten, bis eben jene Novizin, diesmal mit einer jüngeren Begleitung, hereinkam. Während diese das Geschirr abräumte und den Wagen davon schob, bedeutete mir die Ältere ihr zu folgen. Und während sie mich durch die prunkvollen Hallen und Gänge des Klosters, durch seine Bibliotheken und Arbeitszimmer führte, fragte ich sie:

„Wie geht es Ashì-íra, meiner Pegasus? Lebt sie denn noch?"

„Ja, sie...lebt, wenn man es so nennen will."

„Was meinen Sie damit, bitte, sagt es mir. Sie...sie bedeutet mir viel."

Sie sah mich kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an: „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Dieser Stier, er hat ihren Geist mit Verzweiflung und Angst überrannt. Eine Medica animae kümmert sich um sie. Wissen Sie, was das für eine Monstrosität war?"

„Nein, ich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen."

**Doch! Du hast mich schon gesehen! Du weißt WER ich bin. Du weißt WAS ich bin!**  
Irgendetwas hallte in meinen Gedanken, doch ich konnte es nicht fassen. Der Gedanke, etwas zu wissen, ohne eine Erinnerung daran zu haben, verflog zu schnell. Und auch dieser Gedanke entschwand meinem Geist, ohne, dass ich misstrauisch werden konnte.

Unser Weg brachte uns zu einer großen doppelflügeligen Tür, an der sich meine Begleiterin mit dem Versprechen, sich um Ashì-íra zu kümmern, verabschiedete. Die Tür wurde von Innen geöffnet und ich betrat den prunkvollen Hörsaal des Seraphimklosters. Statuen von berühmten Gönnern des Klosters und einigen Helden Ancarias, jede sicherlich fünfzehn Schritt hoch, stützen das gewaltige Kreuzgewölbe des Raumes. Hohe Buntglasfenster gaben einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das grandiose Bergpanorama frei. Sonnendurchflutet und mit Bildern geschmückt war dieser Hörsaal prunkvoller als der schönste in Sternental. Unten, an einem runden Tisch saßen vier Seraphim. Trotz dass sie leise flüsterten konnte man einige Worte verstehen:

„...Nein, ist nicht...verfluchte...ich sage Euch... Shaddar...zurück...Unsinn, es ist...soll hier...Stier..."

Aufgeregt Gesten und manch scharfer Blick begleiteten dieses Duell des Wissens und der Vermutungen. Eine der Seraphim bemerkte mich: „Ah, da ist er ja! Der Herr Crudelitos. Ein reichliche seltsamer Name findet ihr nicht? Blutdurst, übersetzt."

„Guten Morgen, Euer Gnaden", erwiderte ich mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Um was ging es bei Eurem Gespäch?"  
„Nun", eine der Seraphim stand auf. „Wie sie wissen, ist eine schreckliche Kreatur auf unsere Welt gekommen, und zwei der Unseren sind von uns gegangen."

Eine Andere nickte unglücklich: „Sie sind von uns gegangen, doch sie sind bei den Göttern. Nicht wahr Aästha?"  
Die erste Seraphim nickte bedächtig: „Ja, Niob. Das sind sie."

Die Vierte Seraphim stand auf: „Was Schwester Miriam sicher noch sagen wollte, ist, dass wir nicht genau wissen, mit was wir es zu tun haben. Aber wir wissen, woher sie gekommen ist."

Niob schüttete den Kopf: „Nicht genau, Anastasia. Aästha denkt, dass Shaddar ihn gerufen hat, doch die Artigkeit seines Wesens ist uns nicht bekannt. Shaddar war es nicht. Es war etwas anderes."

„Doch es steht nichts über ihn in den Alten Schriften. Und nur auf eine vage Vermutung hin ein Tor dahin zu öffnen, wo seine Restspur hingedeutet hat, halte ich für viel zu gefährlich!", ereiferte sich Miriam. „Wer sollte so ein Risiko schon eingehen?"

„Ich", sagte Niob. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass meine Rüstung „Gaeicis Umarmung der Göttlichkeit" mich vor der Hoffnungslosigkeit bewahrt hat. Und wohl auch bewahren wird."

„Ach ja?", schnappte Miriam. „Du ganz allein willst also hinübergehen? Niemand sonst hat so eine Rüstung wie Du!"

„Doch", meinte Anastasia „Eine Rüstung haben wir noch. Diese ist allerdings nicht für eine Seraphim, sondern für einen Magier."

Ich schaute sie verwirrt an: „Sie meine doch nicht etwa, verehrte Anastasia, dass ich mit Niob gehen soll, oder?"

„Doch, denn die Wege der Göttin sind nicht durchschaubar."

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein!", meinte ich. Wohl etwas zu schnell, denn Niob zog die Augenbraue ein wenig nach oben. Doch dann lächelte sie plötzlich. „Mir auch... mir auch." Und so war es beschlossen.  
Die Novizin, die mich hierher geführt hatte, wurde mit dem Auftrag gerufen, „Gaeicis magische Umarmung" zu bringen und ein wenig Proviant zusammenzustellen. Als dies erledigt war, machten sich Niob, die anderen drei Seraphim und ich per Pferd auf zu der Stelle, an welcher der Stier nach Ancaria und, wie ich später erfuhr, auch erst in diese Sphäre gekommen war. Die Gelehrten des Klosters hatten seine Restspur zurückverfolgt auf die Welt, von der er gekommen war. Sie war bisher unbekannt geblieben und hatte sich nur durch den Angriff des Stiers zu erkennen gegeben. Nun war eine Magierin dabei ein Tor zu formen, um Niob und mir das Überwechseln auf diese Neue Welt zu ermöglichen.   
Ich und Niob hatten jeweils unsere einzigartigen Rüstungen angezogen, und mir waren sogar noch einige besondere Runen eingeschmiedet worden. Ihre Rüstung war schwarz und die Meine weiß gehalten, doch jede glänzte im Gegenlicht Perlmuttfarben. Einlegearbeiten aus Silber und Alabaster verfeinerten den Anblick noch. Sie trug ihre lange Sturmsense und ich einen neuen Stab und ein neues Schwert, die ebenfalls zu der Rüstung gehörten. Niob schien über der Rüstung weiß und ich blau zu glänzen.  
Das Tor, mittlerweile von der sehr spärlich bekleideten Magierin geformt, war fertig. Blass und fast durchsichtig, nichts als Schwärze zeigend, hing es haltlos in der Luft. Der Wind hatte sich gelegt und es herrschte gespenstige Stille. Niob und ich sahen uns an und – traten hindurch.

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen standen wir auf einer sommerlichen Lichtung. Es war warm und ein leiser Wind ließ die ein wenig bläulichen Blätter rascheln. Vögel sangen und flogen von Ast zu Ast, beäugten uns vorsichtig und mit Misstrauen.

Niob sank mit einem Seufzen zu Boden, die Sense entglitt ihren kraftlosen Fingern.  
„Die Göttin", flüsterte sie leise. „Ist hier so schwach wie ein Seufzen im Wind."

Ich kniete mich neben sie nieder und kam mir sehr hilflos vor. Die Seraphim, in Ancaria ein Vorbild in Sachen Gottgefälligkeit und Glaube, war hier verlassen. Sie schaute ins Leere und ihre Lippen bewegten sich wie in einem stummen Gebet, mit dem sie die Göttin rufen wollte. Sie setzte sich mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen hin und wurde ruhiger. Ich stand auf und trat einen Schritt von ihr weg, um sie in ihrem Gebet nicht zu stören.

Der Wind wehte ihren Duft zu mir herüber und ich atmete tief ein. Dieser Duft... diesen Duft hatte ich nicht mehr gerochen seit... seit... ich weiß es nicht mehr... Ich schloss die Augen und setzte mich ebenfalls. Das laue Lüftchen trug Gebetsfetzen zu mir herüber und ich sprach sie leise mit. Hoffnung machte sich wieder breit in mir:

„...gib mir Kraft, o Herrin... lass mich nicht fehl gehen... in Zeiten der Düsternis... will ich Deinen Namen hochhalten – Ariàm!"

Niob hatte ihr Gebet beendet und war wieder aufgestanden. Ein leises Lächeln war jetzt auf ihren Lippen.  
„Sie ist wieder da. Leise und schwach, aber sie ist in mir." Ich nickte ihr zu, in der Hoffnung nicht überheblich oder dergleichen zu wirken, denn dann wür...

Ein Krachen und Bersten ließ uns beide aufschrecken und mit einem leisen Geräusch hatte ich mein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen und den Stab erhoben.

Niob hatte ihren Speer ergriffen und stand breitbeinig da, um jedweder Gefahr entgegenzutreten. Der Grund für den Lärm war ein seltsames Wesen, das aussah wie eine aufrechtgehende, etwa zweieinhalb Schritt hohe Katze, mit dem Fell eines Tigers. Behände und uns nicht im geringsten beachtend, hetzte es über die Lichtung und verschwand zweigepeitschend im Wald. Es war still geworden. Kein Vogel sang mehr. Der Wind frischte auf und trug den bitter-süßlichen Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch zu uns.   
Dann hörten wir es. Ein leises Beben aus der Richtung, aus der auch das Katzenwesen gekommen war. Ein beständiges leichtes Beben, als ob sich eine Herde Rinder den Weg durch die Welt bahnte. Niob schaute mich an:

„Der Stier."

Doch so schlimm kam es nicht – es kam schlimmer.

Auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung quollen Hunderte von seltsamen und abscheulichen Wesenheiten aus dem Wald. Wesen, dem Katzenwesen ähnlich, nur mit nachtschwarzem Fell und blutroten, fäulnisverheißenden Krallen kamen mit tödlicher Eleganz auf die Lichtung. Tückische Augen starrten uns an, gelbe Zähne wurden gebleckt. Jedes sicherlich genauso groß wie ich und gut doppelt so schwer. Gefolgt wurde diese Masse von zwei flammenumhüllten Stieren, die bedächtigen Schrittes auf die Lichtung traten.  
Ich spürte, wie die Rüstung mich vor den Wellen von Angst, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit beschützte. Diese mächtigen magischen Energien hatten Ashì-íra in die Knie gezwungen... Ashì-íra...

Als die Stiere merkten, dass sie uns nicht zum aufgeben bringen konnten, brüllten sie. Sie brüllten ihren Hass und ihre Begierde nach Tod und Verderben hinaus. Die Kreaturen, Ausgeburten einer kranken Hölle, stürmten auf uns zu.

Sie waren noch hundert Schritt entfernt.

Niob hob ihren Speer und ich bereitete mich auf den Kampf vor.

Noch achtzig Schritt.

In Niobs Gesicht perlte eine einzige Träne, als sie wieder stumm ihre Lippen bewegte.

Noch sechzig Schritt.

Ich sah im Geiste, wie Ashì-íra zitternd im Schnee lag und aufgab. NEIN!

Noch vierzig Schritt.

Niob begann einen Choral zu singen. Laut und glockenhell schallte ihre Stimme über die Welt, als sie begann der Göttin zu huldigen. Dann stürmte sie dem Grauen entgegen.  
Ich machte eine einzeln Handbewegung und in einem Meteoritenschwarm, in Feuer und Erz, vergingen einige der Wesenheiten.

_**Jetzt bist Du mein! Jetzt gehörst Du mir!**_

Doch diesen Gedanken konnte ich nicht fassen. Nur noch zwei Schritt trennten Niob und die erste Welle voneinander, als sie ihre Sense schwang und drei zugleich enthauptete. Dann verschwand sie in den Massen. Doch ihr Choral erklang weiter. Und als ein nächster Hagel einschlug, dachte ich:

„Wir schaffen es. Wir werden es schaffen – irgendwie."


	3. Chapter 3

Blut. Blut füllte seinen Mund. Blut füllte seine Augen. Blut füllte seine Gedanken. Blut kroch ihm in die Nase. Blut rauschte dumpf in seinen Ohren. Blut klebte an seinen Händen. Blut troff aus seinen Kleidern. Blut überall. Blut.

Krächzend richtete sich der Mann ohne Namen auf, spuckte, würgte und erbrach einen braun-roten Schwall. Sank wieder in sich zusammen und blieb im Erbrochenem liegen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brannte auf die zerstampfte, aufgerissene Erde und die steife Robe des Mannes. Fliegen summten beständig in der Luft und flogen über das Schlachtfeld auf dem Hunderte tote Leiber lagen. Die Erde war rot.

Der Mann zog sein Knie an und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Er kam auf alle Viere, kippte um und rollte auf seinen Rücken. Sein Gesicht war zerschunden. Das Grauen nistete in seinen Zügen, die Augen, schwarz, sahen hoffnungslos aus. Der Mann blieb auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte in den blauen Himmel, auf dem ein paar vereinzelte, ausgefranste Wolken dahinschwebten. Seltsam verzerrt spiegelten sie sich neben den Bäumen in den Augen des Mannes wider. Seine Hand ruckte langsam in Richtung des Gürtels, an dem eine Wasserflasche hing. Er bekam sie zu fassen, nahm sie ab und führte sie zur Brust. Dort stellte er sie auf und öffnete sie, hob seinen Kopf ihr entgegen und trank. Trank und trank, doch den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund und Rachen wurde er nicht los. Als er in seiner Gier nach Wasser und Leben die Flasche geleert hatte rollte er sich stöhnen herum und begann auf den Wald zuzukriechen. Er kroch über Leichen, seltsame, er kroch und schleppte sich über irre Waffen und geschändete Erde. Er klammerte sich an zerschundenes Fell, zog sich vorwärts und griff nach toten Grashalmen.

So langsam er auch vorankam, er gab nicht auf.

**Gib nicht auf. Du wirst es schaffen. Du wirst leben. Komm!**

Und dann sah er... er sah Sie. Sie lag da. Da, zwischen den Höllenhunden und aufgeworfenen Leibern. Mit einem Grunzen kam er wieder auf alle Viere und kroch wie ein Kleinkind auf den Kreis zu, in dem Sie lag. In einem Rund um Sie lagen die Wesenheiten, ganz so, als wären sie vergeblich gegen eine Mauer gerannt. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, die helle Haut mit Erde und Blut befleckt. Rüstungsteile lagen verstreut. Ihr hellblaues Gewand flatterte im Maul eines Ungeheuers. Auf Ihrem Rücken lag, tot von der Sense im Kopf zusammengesunken, ein Höllenhund, der tiefe, mittlerweile verkrustete Striemen in Ihren weichen, warmen Körper geschnitten hatte. Er hatte Sie erreicht und strich über die kalte Haut Ihrer Arme. Atmete Ihre Duft. Ihr Duft... der war...

Er zog sich weiter an Ihr hoch. Stemmte das Ungeheuer von Ihr herunter und sah mit Entsetzen, dass die Wunden auf Ihrem Rücken wieder brachen und Blut, dick und zäh wie schwarzer Sirup über ihre bleiche Haut kroch. Er rollte Sie auf den Rücken um Ihr Antlitz zu schauen. Ihr Kopf rollte haltlos hin und her und ein leises Knirschen und Saugen waren die einzigen Geräusche, die er von Ihr hörte. Doch sie langten. Er zuckte zurück, erstarrte und schaute Sie voller ungläubigem Entsetzen an. Er öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, doch blieb es still auf der Lichtung. Der Wind strich über das Schlachtfeld und vertrieb den Geruch von Tod und Verwesung. Den Anblick aber konnte er nicht forttragen.

Der Mann zog seinen Handschuh aus und langsam bewegte sich seine Hand in Richtung Ihres Gesichts von beinerner Farbe. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er berührte Ihre leblosen Züge, fuhr über Ihren gebrochen Hals und verharrte über Ihrem toten Herzen.

Seine Züge veränderten sich von Entsetzen in Erkennen und Schmerz. Lautlos und gepresst begann er zu weinen. Er rollte sich neben Ihrer Leiche auf der Erde zusammen und schluchzte auf, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen blutigen Händen und kam lange nicht zu Ruhe.

Er wusste nicht warum er von solch schrecklicher Trauer erfüllt war. Er wusste nicht wer Sie war. Er wusste nicht wer er war.

Aber sie war wichtig. Für wen, für was, egal. Und jetzt war sie tot.

Der Mann wusste nicht, wie lange er verkrampft neben der toten Frau gelegen und so sehr geweint hatte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam, doch die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen. Es war kühl geworden und es regnete leicht. Der Mann richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Es war dunkel geworden und nur Sterne und ein roter Mond erhellten das Grauen. Der Mann stand auf und bückte sich nach der bleichen Gestalt, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er lud sie sich auf die Schulter und wankte mit ihr in den Wald und war bald darauf in den Schatten verschwunden.

Im Wald war es kühl und dunkel. Trockenes Laub und knisternde Nadeln bedeckten den weichen Boden. Der Mann wusste gar nicht, wohin er sich wenden sollte hier in der Finsternis. Er ging, ging einen Pfad, den nur er sehen konnte und der ihm gut und richtig erschien. Es war so, als ob er auf eine innere Stimme hörte, die ihm den Weg wies. Immer wieder stolperte er über Wurzeln und Äste, strauchelte über kleine Unebenheiten und Felsen.

Bis er einen orangenen Lichtschein bemerkte, der unsicher durch den Wald stach und flackerte. Der Mann ohne Namen blieb stehen und richtete sich auf, straffte die Schultern und begann entschlossener auf das Licht, das Wärme und Ruhe verhieß, zuzugehen. Zweige, nass und kalt vom Regen, streiften sein Gesicht und griffen nach seiner Robe, glitten an seiner weißen Rüstung ab. Stur und entschlossen ging er weiter auf das Licht zu. Nach einigen Augenblicken stellte er fest, dass dieses Licht von einem Dorf kam, welches in einem kleinen, steilen Talkessel lag. Mühsam begann er den Abstieg. Der Hang war mit Gras überwuchert, unter dem sich viele Steine verbargen, die alle nur darauf warteten ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ein ums Andere Mal wäre er beinahe gestürzt. Und das Gewicht der Leiche schein ihn immer mehr zu Boden zu drücken. Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr. Er machte noch einen Schritt und blieb an etwas Weichem hängen und fiel nach vorne. Viel zu schwach, um noch irgendwelche Reflexe zu zeigen schaffte er es nicht die Arme nach vorne zu reißen und pralle mit dem Gesicht auf das scharfe Gras und rollte und kugelte hilflos den Abhang hinunter.

Mit einem Schlag, der ihm die Luft pfeifend aus den Lungen trieb, kam er nach unten und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. Die Frau, wie eine Puppe rollte sie ebenfalls den Abhang hinunter, fiel auf ihn drauf. Er bekam einen schweren Schlag ihres Rückens gegen seinen Kopf und wurde ohnmächtig. Der Geschmack von Blut begann seinen Mund zu füllen...

Als er erwachte schien die Sonne durch das Fenster in der Wand des Holzhauses in dem er lag. Das Bett war rund und weich, glich eher einem Nest als einem Bett. Ein Schrank und ein kleiner Tisch aus Holz und fein mit Naturmotiven verziert, standen noch in diesem Raum. Die Tür, gegenüber dem Fenster, war mit einem Vorhang verschlossen. Leise Stimmen aus dem Nachbarraum gesellten sich zu den Rufen und dem Hühnergackern, dass durch das Fenster hereinströmte. Ein Windhauch fuhr durch das Zimmer und wehte ihm den Duft von frischem Fleisch in die Nase.

Auf dem Tisch stand eine abgedeckte Schüssel, aus der es köstlich duftete. Der Mann hob die umgestülpte Schüssel an und stellte sie neben die Gefüllte.

In dieser lagen eine Unmenge kleiner Fleischbrocken, gedünstet und leicht angebraten. In Ermangelung von Besteck oder anderen Utensilien nahm er das Fleisch mit der bloßen Hand und kostete. Weich und zart zerfloss es regelrecht auf der Zunge. Leicht gewürzt und warm schmeckte es besser als alles Fleisch, was er bisher gegessen hatte. Langsam leerte er die Schüssel.

Als er fertig gegessen hatte, zog er sich an. Sein Körper war über und über mit kleinen Verbänden bedeckt und seine Robe und seine Rüstung waren nirgends zu sehen. Statt dessen hingen dort weiße, weiche Leinenkleider. Er zog sie an und wunderte sich ein wenig über den seltsamen Schnitt, den sie wohl hatten. Das Oberteil schien normal, aber die Hose wies einige Besonderheiten auf. In Höhe des Steißbeins gab es ein Loch, sicher vier Finger breit. Auch der Schnitt der Beinkleider war sonderbar. Es schien nicht für Menschen gemacht, eher für Wesen, deren Knie sehr weit unten saßen und nach hinten gebeugt wurden.

Als der Mann sich fertig angezogen hatte lugte er durch den Vorhang und blickte in einen abgedunkelten Raum, in dem drei Gestalten an einem runden Tisch auf dem Boden saßen und eine Vierte an einer Art rundem Herd hantierte und kleine Fleischbrocken in einen großen Topf warf.

Das Gespräch verstummte und drei glänzende Augenpaare schauten ihn an. Eine der Gestalten stand auf, verneigte sich und sagte etwas. Es klang wie ein... Schnurren. Ein artikuliertes Schnurren. Das er nicht verstand.

Er lächelte hilflos, was das Wesen veranlasste abrupt stehen zu bleiben und sich unsicher umzuschauen. Das Rechte, in eine grüne Kutte gekleidet, wedelte mit seiner rechte Pfote in seine Richtung und schnurrte wieder etwas.

Das Katzenwesen vor ihm, in eine rote Weste und braune Hosen gekleidet, kam wieder unsicher auf ihn zu. Unter der Weste trug es eine Art blaues Hemd. Ein kupferner Armreif blinkte in der Sonne.

„Wer... bist Du?" fragte es.

Der Mann wunderte sich. Er selbst wusste wie man sprach. Er wusste auch, welche Sprache er normalerweise benutzte. Und er war sich sicher, dass er noch mehr Sprachen konnte, nur blieb ihm die Erinnerung daran versagt. Aber die Sprache, die er jetzt hörte, war... alt. Er hatte sie sonst nur in Büchern gelesen, und wenn gehört, dann nur von seinem... von wem? Er hatte sie jedenfalls noch nie für ein Gespräch gebraucht. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie es ging...

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht" antwortete er. „Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin."

Unsicher lächelte er wieder.

„Was ist?" Das Wesen vor ihm fuhr wieder zurück. „Warum bist Du wütend?"

„Ich... ich bin nicht wütend."

„Dann hör bitte auf Deine Zähne zu blecken. Ich weiß, dass ihr Menschen das ein Lächeln nennt, aber hier ist es sehr unhöflich, seine Zähne zu zeigen."

Es trat einen Schritt zurück und wies auf einen freien Platz an dem runden Tisch: „Setz Dich."

Der Mann ging unsicheren Schrittes auf den in der Sonne stehenden Tisch zu und setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz. Ebenso das Katzenwesen.

Erst hier konnte er seine, er hoffte, dass es seine Gastgeber waren, genauer in Augenschein nehmen.

Das Wesen, was mit der Pfote gewunken hatte, war ein... ja, es sah aus wie ein Kater. Schwarzes Fell, smaragdgrüne Augen und schmale Pupillen. Die Schnurhaare waren ein wenig spröde und hingen schlaff herab. Die grüne Kutte wurde von Holzknöpfen zusammengehalten und war anscheinend sehr alt, denn sie sah eher aus wie ein Flickenteppich. Ein Ohr hing schlaff herab.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein junger kräftiger Kerl. Das Fell rostrot getigert. Rubinrote Augen und kräftige Muskeln. Eine blutrote Kutte und ein langer Dolch verstärkten den aggressiven Eindruck.

Neben den Alten setzte sich das Wesen, mit dem der Mann gesprochen hatte. Sein Fell war ein helles Karamellbraun, die Augen ein leuchtendes Blau. Unter dem Hemd wölbten sich... oh. Es war kein Er, sondern eine Sie. Viermal. Hastig schaute er weg. Der Alte wies ihm einen Platz zwischen sich und dem Roten zu und sah ihn an, als er sich setzte.

Die Katzenfrau, die bis eben am Herd gewerkelt hatte, brachte eine dampfende Schüssel, mit eben jenem köstlichen Fleisch, was er vorhin schon genossen hatte. Jeder, der wollte nahm sich mit der Hand, und aß.

Jedes dieser Katzenwesen hatte eine scheinbar menschliche Hand, die jedoch Fellbedeckt war, und mit ausfahrbaren Krallen bewehrt schien. Auch hockten die Wesen auf fast Katzenart vor dem Tisch.

Der Alte schnurrte etwas. Und die junge Frau übersetzte für ihn.

„Er möchte wissen, wer Du bist."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne meinen Namen nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin."

Sie übersetzte es für den Alten in dieser seltsamen schnurrenden Sprache. Und er fragte sie wieder etwas.

„Nun, dann wähle einen Namen, bei dem wir Dich rufen sollen."

„Hm... Dann soll mein Name Amentio sein" antwortete Amentio.

„Ich bin Fil'yana" wies sie auf sich und dann auf den Alten und den Roten. „Und das sind mein Vater Viashno und... Brutano."

Die zwei nickten ihm zu. Brutano schaute Fil'yana an und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Wir würden gerne wissen, was vor vier Tagen auf der Lichtung hinten im Wald geschehen ist."

Amentio konnte sich ein überraschtes Schnaufen nicht verkneifen.

„Vier Tage?" krächzte er mit trockenem Mund. „Vier Tage ist das her?"

„Ja" sagte sie. „Vier Tage lagst Du in der Kammer und hast geschlafen. Du hast Dich hin und hergeworfen, so als ob Du einen schlechten Traum gehabt hättest. Hast Wörter geflüstert, die ich nicht verstanden habe. Hast geschrieen und um Dich geschlagen. Der Heiler hatte Dich schon an das Fieber aufgegeben."

Alle Drei schauten ihn jetzt an. Amentio sah zu Boden.

„Ich erinnere mich nur an... Blut. An Blut und Kampf und an..." er sah auf. „Wo ist Sie?"

„Die Frau?" fragte Fil'yana. „Die Frau haben wir begraben."

Amentio ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte leise: „Dann ist es endgültig."

Er schaute eine Weile zu Boden. Sah Sie. Vor sich. Ihr Gesicht. Wie sie in einem großen Saal stand, dessen Fenster mit blauem und rotem Glas ausgelegt waren. Dahinter ferne Berge. Und da waren noch andere. Er konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen. Nur Sie. Irgendwoher kannte er sie. Und nun war sie...

„...tot. Was war da geschehen?" fragte Fil'yana wieder. „Wer hat alle Roz'zarz getötet. Und zwei der Diener der Pupurnen sind auch tot. Ward ihr das?"

„Ja. Ja, das waren wir" flüsterte Amentio. Wie sinnlos alles schien. Und er wusste nicht einmal warum.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum wir das getan haben" fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß nur, dass es richtig war, was wir getan haben. Ich bin nicht von hier. Ich komme von... woanders her."

Er sah auf und wartete, bis Fil'yana alles übersetzt hatte.

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, was Du da angerichtet hast?" fragte der Alte, Viashno, über Fil'yana. „Die, welche Du vor vier Tagen getötet hast, waren eine Grenzpatrouille. Jetzt, da sie ausgefallen, wird ein größeres Herr kommen und die Sache hier untersuchen."

„Das, das tut mir leid" wisperte Amentio. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte... ich... ."

„Nun, es ist nicht das erste mal, dass wir aus unserem Dorf fliehen müssten" beruhigte Viashno ihn. „Du solltest eher um Dich selbst Sorgen machen. Denn wenn die Diener der Pupurnen Dich hier finden, bringen sie Dich nach H'rangoz und dort will keiner hin, um sein Leben auszuhauchen."

Amentio sah zu Boden.

„Warum hast Du sie überhaupt angegriffen?" ließ Brutano Fil'yana fragen. „Und wie hast Du und die Frau das geschafft? Hatte das etwas mit den Rüstungen zu tun, die ihr hattet?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, warum wir hier sind. Die Rüstungen...? Ja, ich glaube die hatten was damit zu tun. Aber was, weiß ich nicht."

Fil'yana sah ihn an:

„Weißt Du überhaupt nichts mehr?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin, noch wer die Frau ist. Ich weiß nicht warum wir hier sind. Ich weiß nur, dass es wichtig ist, und dass die Frau eine große Rolle darin gespielt hat. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was ich hier tun soll, denn ohne sie hat das ja alles keinen Zweck mehr."

„Nun... wir wollen nicht unhöflich sein, aber bei uns kannst Du nicht bleiben" ließ sich Viashno vernehmen. „Hier bei den Shararrim dürfen sich laut den Gesetzen der Pupurnen keine Menschen aufhalten. Und wenn sie Dich bei uns finden, dann ist unser Stamm so gut wie verloren."

„Hier gibt es Menschen?"

„Ja."

„Wo?."

„Nun" antwortete Fil'yana. „Weiter im Nordwesten gibt es einige Menschenstädte. Doch sind die Menschen untereinander verfeindet. Einige stehen auf der Seite der Pupurnen, andre rebellieren."

„Und wer sind diese Pupurnen?"

„Keiner weiß es genau. Sie herrschen in der Stadt Verzotag. Sie Schicken nur ihre Heere aus, um Menschen, Shararrim oder Echsen zu fangen und für ihre Rituale zu nutzen. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Aber sie sind schrecklich. Man sagt, sie wären grausame Zauberer, unbesiegbar und unbeschreiblich böse."

„Warum nennt man sie die Purpurnen?"

„Soweit wir es wissen, sind ihre Paläste und ihre Insignien Purpur. Purpur ist ihre Farbe."

„Wann wird denn das Heer hier sein?"

„Nun, wir werden noch ganze Zwei Tage hier bleiben, um das Nötigste einzupacken und uns vorzubereiten" antwortete Fil'yana. „Denn in knapp fünf Tagen wird das Herr hier ankommen, aber dann werden wir uns schon in die Berge zurückgezogen haben und dahin können sie uns nicht folgen."

„Und wie finde ich zu den Menschenstädten?"

„Nun, das werden wir heute Abend besprechen" ließ Viashno antworten. „Aber morgen früh wirst Du schon aufbrechen müssen."

Die zwei Männer standen auf und traten in die Sonne hinaus. Fil'yana und Amentio blieben noch eine kleine Weile sitzen, und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Willst Du sehen, wo wir sie begraben haben?" fragte sie.

„Ja... das würde ich."

Sie stand mit fließenden Bewegungen auf und forderte ihn auf, ihr zu folgen.

Die Hand als Sonnenschutz gebrauchend trat Amentio neben Fil'yana aus der Holzhütte.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Dorf bestand aus 20 oder 30 kleineren runden, mit Lehmziegeln gedeckten Holzhütten, die sich in einem kleinen, lichten Wäldchen versteckten. Eine einzelne staubige Straße führte in Schlängellinie hindurch. Trampelpfade oder dergleichen gab es nicht. Es herrschte mäßiger Verkehr. Männer und Frauen trugen geschlagenes Wild, Kinder liefen umher und jagten sich gegenseitig. Sie waren die einzigen, die über den Rasen zwischen den Hütten liefen. Vor jeder der Hütten gab es eine Feuerstelle, auf der fast bei allen das eine oder andere Stück Fleisch gegart wurde. Ein alter oder eine alte Shararrim kümmerten sich um das Feuer und das Fleisch. Irgendwo blökten Schafe.

Ein leichter Wind säuselte durch das Dorf und trug den Duft von Wacholder und tiefem Wald vor sich her. Die Straße, die durch das Dorf führte verschwand in Richtung Norden in den karstigen, steilen Bergen und im Süden verschwand sie in einem dunklen Wald, der ebenfalls Berge bedeckte.

Amentio wurde von den Bewohnern das kleinen Dorfes misstrauisch beäugt und die Kinder zeigten mit den Fingern auf ihn. Einige fauchten leise, aber vernehmlich oder flohen in die Häuser.

Einer rief Fil'yanas Namen und redete dann fast eine Viertelstunde auf sie ein und wies dabei mehrmals auf Amentio. Fil'yana antwortete ruhig und gelassen und mehrmals fiel dabei Viashnos Name, doch ihre Augen verengten sich immer wieder. Das schien dem Andere, gekleidet in eine leichte Lederweste und Lederhose sehr zu missfallen, was er von ihr hörte und sein Ton wurde fauchiger und gereizter.

Ich sah mich auf dem Dorfplatz, auf dem wir standen, ein wenig um.

Selbst hier waren keine Steine verlegt. Das einzige Bauwerk aus Stein war der Brunnen, der wohl nicht nur das örtliche, sondern auch das Zentrum des Dorflebens war. Er war überdacht und mit wildem Wein überwuchert. Auf den niedrigen Bänken, auf die sich die Shararrim nach Katzenart hinhockten, ohne jedoch die Arme zu belasten, so dass sie mit ihnen gestikulieren und nach den Wasserbechern greifen konnten. Ein großes, rundes Haus schien so etwas wie das Ratsgebäude zu sein.

Der Streit hinter ihm war wieder abgeflaut und der in Leder Gekleidete war fauchend von dannen gezogen.

„Hier entlang" wies ihn Fil'yana an und führte ihn in Richtung Westen. Sie traten aus dem Wald heraus auf eine saftige, blumenübersäte Wiese, die leicht ansteigend an einem steilen Hang endete. Oben auf dem Hang wuchsen Bäume. Sie wanderten auf der Wiese zwischen den Schafen hindurch bis sie vor einem großen Steinhaufen standen, der zwischen einigen Wacholdersträuchern versteckt lag.

„Worum ging es in der Unterhaltung?" wollte Amentio wissen.

„Einige der Dorfbewohner sind nicht gerade glücklich mit dem, was vor vier Tagen hinter diesem Hügel da passiert ist" erwiderte sie und wies dabei auf den Hügel, der sich vor ihnen erhob. „Andere sind jedoch der Meinung, dass es gut so war und nehmen gerne in Kauf, dass sie jetzt wieder einige Tage in den Bergen verbringen müssen."

„Er gehörte zur ersteren Sorte, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Dazu kommt, dass sein Vater gegen meinen bei der Wahl des Ältesten nur knapp verloren hatte, und er nun jede Möglichkeit nutzt, um Streit vom Zaun zu brechen" seufzte sie. „Das wird uns noch den Frieden kosten."

„Kommen die Pupurnen oft hierher?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Nur ihr Heer, dass in dieser Region von Arensia patrouilliert kommt ab und zu hierher, um Tribut zu kassieren und manchmal um einige von uns zu versklaven."

„Um Euch zu versklaven? Wehrt ihr Euch denn nicht?"

„Nein. Mein Vater hat mir mal erzählt, was passiert war, als ein anderer Stamm sich dagegen gewehrt hat. Sie haben keinen am Leben gelassen" fröstelte sie. „Und weil wir nicht wollen, dass uns das ebenfalls passiert, geben wir einige als Sklaven hin."

„Ihr gebt sie hin?"

„Ja. Außerhalb unseres Dorfes gibt es einen Platz, auf dem wir früher, so sagt mein Vater, Wettkämpfe ausgetragen haben, um den Besten von uns zu küren. Heute dient er dazu, den Schlechtesten unter uns zu finden, und als Sklaven abzugeben."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Fil'yana sie einen Ruck gab.

„Hier haben wir sie begraben."

Der Steinhaufen war gut und gerne anderthalb Schritt hoch und bestand aus etwa faustgroßen Steinen.

Fliegen summten.

Der Wind ließ die Blätter wispern.

Amentio sank in die Knie und blieb mit gebeugtem Rücken sitzen. Seine Augen wurden feucht. Doch er hatte keine Tränen mehr. Er wusste nicht warum er so traurig über ihren Tod war. Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihm soviel bedeutete. Die Sonne wanderte ein kleines Stück weiter während er da saß und in Schweigen gehüllt war. Der Wind flaute ab und eine drückende Hitze machte sich breit.

„Kanntest Du sie?"

„Ja. Ich glaube schon. Sie lag auf dem Schlachtfeld und sie hatte die gleiche Rüstung an wie ich. Sie war so schön..."

„Weißt Du, wie sie hieß?"

„Nein."

„Das ist seltsam."

„Wo habt ihr uns gefunden?"

Sie stand auf und ging etwa 10 Schritt auf den Hang zu und deutete auf eine Stelle am Boden.

„Hier. Hier lagt ihr. Sie auf Dir. Ihr Blut floss in Deinen Mund."

Amentio stand auf und ging zu ihr hin, sah den großen, eingetrockneten Blutfleck auf dem Boden.

„Wo sind eigentlich meine Rüstung und meine Waffen?" wollte er wissen

Sie trat leise neben ihn:

„Wir haben sie in unserem Haus. Die ihren haben wir mit begraben."

„Werde ich sie wiederbekommen? Wenn ich Euch verlassen soll, wäre das sicher nützlich."

„Ja. Mein Vater wird sie Dir morgen wieder geben, wenn Du sie wieder haben willst."

„Gut" antwortete er. „Ich will Euch nicht noch mehr Ärger machen, als ich ohnehin schon verursacht habe."

Die Sonne versank langsam rotglühend hinter dem Hang im Westen. Das Blöken der Schafe, die ganze Zeit über nah, entfernte sich und überließ dem Insektensummen und Blätterrascheln die Geräuschkulisse.

„Wir sollten zurückkehren. Es wird bald dunkel."

„Ja."

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Während sie zum Dorf zurückkehrten ging die Sonne endgültig unter und im Osten zogen die ersten Sterne auf. Nur noch Grillenzirpen erfüllte die Nacht und ab und an vielleicht das Rufen einer Eule. Die Feuer vor den Rundhütten waren nicht verloschen. Um sie herum saßen die Familien und aßen zu Abend. Auch vor der Rundhütte Fil'yanas saßen Viashno und seine Frau vor dem Feuer und aßen. Brutano war nirgends zu sehen.

Fil'yana nickte ihren Eltern zu und setzte sich. Viashno bedeutete Amentio sich ebenfalls zu setzen und seine Frau bot ihm eine Schüssel mit Fleisch an, die er dankbar nickend entgegennahm.

„Was hast Du vor?" ließ Viashno seine Tochter fragen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht recht" antwortete Amentio. „Ich denke, ich werde in einer der Menschenstädte gehen. Ich wüsste mir sonst keinen Rat."

„Nun, ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich auch nicht" antwortete Viashno über seine Tochter. „In Ambar gibt es eine Akademie der Menschen, vielleicht kann man Dir da weiterhelfen."

„Wenn Ihr mir sagen könnt, wie ich dahinkomme, werde ich es versuchen."

„Nun, das wird schon schwerer" seufzte ihr Vater. „Der Weg dorthin ist weit und gefährlich. Weiter im Süden, in der kleinen Stadt Sangarosso gibt es einen kleinen Handelspunkt. Von dort aus kannst Du Dich einem Händlertreck anschließen. Du scheinst ganz gut mit dem Schwert umgehen zukönnen. Vielleicht kannst Du Dich als Söldling verdingen, denn Geld wirst Du auf jeden Fall brauchen."

„Wie weit ist es bis dahin?"

„Nun, nicht sehr weit. Drei oder vier Tagesreisen, mehr nicht. Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, wird Dich Fil'yana begleiten, denn sie kennt den Weg und die Gefahren sehr gut."

„Ich wäre dafür sehr dankbar, kenne ich mich in dieser Welt noch sehr wenig aus."

„Gut. Dann gehe heute früh schlafen, denn Du wirst Deine gesamte Kraft für den Weg gebrauchen können."

Schweigen aßen sie weiter. Frischer Wind kam auf und trug den Geruch des Schlachtfeldes herüber. Aber nur schwach und von Wald und Wacholder überdeckt. Bleich und weiß ging der Mond auf und tauchte alles in ein bläuliches Licht. Viashno und seine Frau wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht und zogen sich zurück.

„Willst Du überhaupt mitkommen?" fragte er Fil'yana.

„Ja. Es ist gut, dass ich mal wieder wegkomme" antwortete sie. Hier ist es sehr schön, aber ich wollte schon immer reisen. Deswegen bin ich auch die Einzige hier, die schon mal in Ambar war."

„Bist Du weggelaufen?"

„Ja" lächelte sie. „Ich bin eines Tages weggelaufen. Und bin für fast drei Jahre verschwunden. Ich habe in Ambar gelebt. Dort gibt es noch andere Shararrim. Bei denen habe ich gewohnt und auch gearbeitet."

„Was hast Du dort gemacht?"

„Oh. Ich war eine Knochenmeisterin. Einige der Shararrim dort jagten seltene Tiere für die Menschen und für die Echsen. Ich habe die Knochen der Tiere zusammengebaut, nachdem die wertvolleren Teile entfernt worden sind. Echsen finden so etwas sehr schön und wertvoll und bezahlen nicht gerade wenig Geld dafür. Menschen interessieren sich eher für Mittel, die ihre Manneskraft steigen lassen. So habe ich auch die Sprache der Menschen und der Echsen gelernt."

„Und warum bist Du wieder zurückgekehrt?"

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach zu Haus" erwiderte sie. „Den meisten Shararrim missfällt es, wenn sich Dinge verändern. Und so auch mir. Wir leben noch so, wie es uns unsere Vorfahren geboten. Wir gehen immer die selben Pfade und trinken immer aus dem gleichen Brunnen. Wir tragen fast immer die gleiche Kleidung und halten an unseren Traditionen fest. Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist. Heute verändern sich sehr viele Dinge schnell. Nachrichten erreichen uns hier gar nicht. Wer weiß, wie die Welt jetzt wieder aussieht und was in den vergangenen vier Jahren, die ich wieder hier lebe, geschehen ist."

„Willst Du deswegen mitkommen?"

„Ja, deswegen auch."

„Was ist der andere Grund?"

„Ich will weg von hier."

„Warum, hier scheint es doch noch ganz friedlich zu sein."

„Oh nein. Das mag für Dich den Anschein haben, aber ich kann hier keine ruhige Stunde mehr verleben."

Amentio sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du hast doch heute Brutano gesehen, oder?" fuhr sie fort.

„Ja."

„Nun, dieser Shararrim will, dass ich seine Jungen gebäre."

„Magst Du ihn etwa nicht?"

„Darauf kommt es bei uns nicht an. Bei uns suchen die Väter die Männer für ihre Töchter aus. Und die Frauen für ihre Söhne. Brutano aber ist Waise und deswegen hat er es schwer auf Brautschau zu gehen. Aber was noch viel schlimmer ist, er war einst ein Sklave bei den Purpurnen. Ich hege große Zweifel daran, ob er als Vater geeignet wäre. Mein Vater teilt diese Zweifel, denn normalerweise hört er auf mich. Aber er ist alt und schwach und wer weiß, was ihm Brutano einflüstert, damit er mich bekommt. Deswegen will ich auch weg."

„Wohin?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Erst einmal nach Ambar. Dann werde ich weitersehen."

Das Feuer zwischen ihnen knackte leise und ein paar Funken erhoben sich kleinen Sternen gleich in den Himmel, um dort zu verlöschen. Es wurde am Rücken mittlerweile empfindlich kühl und der Wind frischte noch mehr auf. Die Blätter raschelten im Wind und trug die größeren Funken weit fort. Nur noch wenige Feuer leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.

„Wann werden wir morgen losgehen?" wollte Amentio wissen.

„Ich denke, die Zeit kurz nach Sonnenaufgang wird wohl die beste sein" antwortete Fil'yana. „Wir sollten bis zum Höhlenberg kommen. Das Wetter ist unwirtlich und eine Höhle ist besser als der bloße Himmel. Aber der Weg ist weit, wir müssen also schnell laufen."

„Nun, dann werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen, wenn Du mir meine Schlafstatt zeigst. Bitte."

Fil'yana erhob sich und winkte ihn ins Haus.

„Folge mir" hörte er ihre Stimme in absoluter Finsternis.

„Ich sehe nichts" erwiderte er.

„Nimm meine Hand. Ich führe Dich."

Er spürte, wie eine Hand mit weichem Fell die seine berührte und sie nahm. Dann fühlte er einen leichten Zug, dem er folgte. Leise tappten sie so durchs Haus und sie führte ihn in wahrscheinlich die Kammer, in der er schon vier Nächte verbracht hatte.

„Wir sind da. Leg Dich hin und schlaf die aus."

Er wurde zu diesem Nestbett geführt und streckte sich darauf aus.

Nur noch im Halbschlaf nahm er war, wie sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte.


	5. Chapter 5

Ein kleiner Junge rannte laut lachend über die sommergrüne Wiese. Sprang, hüpfte und rollte den kleinen Hügel hinunter, eine Wolke aus Blütenblättern, umherwirbelnden Grashalmen und Pollen hinter sich herziehend. Wie von weiter Ferne hörte man eine Frau nach ihm rufen. Der Junge hatte ein rot und grün kariertes Hemd an und viel zu kurze blaue Hosen an Hosenträgern. Sein schwarzes Haar war zerstrubbelt und flatterte im Wind. Er übersprang lachend einen Baumstamm, platschte in eine kleine Pfütze, die sich verzweifelt gegen die helle Sonne wehrte und rannte weiter in Richtung Straße. Vorbei am Gehege von Bauer Murre und seinen großen braunen Kühen, vorbei am Hühnerstall und am Kaninchenbau, hin zum Laden von Tante Emma und ihren großen roten Bonbons. Die Bonbons waren herrlich, süß und klebrig, nach Erdbeeren oder Honig schmeckend, so mussten Bonbons sein. Bei dem Gedanken an die Leckereien, die ihn erwarteten lief dem Jungen das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Und es ist nie gut, wenn einem so was bei vollem Lauf passiert. Und das auch noch, wenn man sowieso schon außer Atem ist.

Der Junge blieb abrupt stehen und stützte sich auf einen Zaunspfahl, hustete und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Er schaute auf und sah sich um. Da, in Richtung von Porto Vallum lagen die Felder, die sein Heimatdorf, Florentina, ernährten. Und da wollte er hin. Er lebte zusammen mit seiner Mutter in der Nähe des Waldes, schließlich war sein Vater ja Köhler. Und er musste weiter, wollte er noch ein paar Bonbons erhaschen. Also raffte er sich auf und rannte weiter Richtung Süden. Jetzt kam der „Topf", seine Räuberhöhle. Das war ein Gebiet, das beinahe kreisrund über drei Schritt in den Boden eingesunken war. Er huschte die Treppe hinunter und kroch auf der anderen Seite der Mulde in seine Höhle. Schneller als ein Kaninchen in seinem eigenen Gehege krabbelte er durch die von ihm selbst gegrabenen Gänge, um auf der anderen Seite in einer Staubwolke wieder zum Vorschein zu kommen und weiterzulaufen. Er rannte jetzt auf die Heckengrenze zwischen Bauer Murres und Thomas Weide zu, die ihn direkt bis nach Florentina hineinbringen würde.

Er kroch in die Büsche und spielte auf dem Weg bis ins Dorf „grausames Wiesel". Schlich und jagte imaginäre Kaninchen, dargestellt durch rote, blaue und grüne Schmetterlinge. Das „grausame Wiesel" wäre wohl verhungert, hätte es diesen Jagdinstinkt, den der Junge an den Tag legte.

Das Muhen rechts und das Wiehern links wurden immer leiser, je näher er dem Dorf kam. Dafür wurden das Rattern von Wagen und das Klappern von beschlagenen Hufen lauter. Ein beständiges Gemurmel wurde hörbar, wie von einem Bach. Aber das waren nur die Gespräche der Leute, die hier lebten und immer was zu erzählen hatten. Lag Florentina schließlich an einer stark befahrenen Handelsstraße zwischen Mascarell und Hohenmut, wo der König auf seinem Thron saß. Und er König hatte eine Krone auf.

Das „grausame Wiesel" war am Rande der Hecke angekommen und verwandelte sich wieder in den kleinen Jungen, den es nach Bonbons und nicht nach Kaninchen gelüstete.

Langsam und bedächtig ging er durch die Straßen, denn heute schien allerhand los zu sein. Er sah viele Fremde, mehr als sonst. Und die meisten von ihnen hatte Schwerter und andere seltsame Waffen bei sich. Er sah wehende Banner und blinkende Rüstungen, stampfende Pferde und geifernde Kriegshunde. Tante Emma würde wissen, was los war.

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte den Pfennig heraus, der zehn Bonbons versprach, umklammerte ihn und rannte zwischen Trosswagen, Waffenkarren und Geschützen hindurch.

Der gesamte Marktplatz war voll. Voll mit Menschen. So etwas hatte der Junge noch nie in seinem kurzen, achtjährigem Leben gesehen. Überall Leute. Und nicht nur Ritter, sondern auch andere Bauern. Bauern, die nicht hierher gehörten. Alle riefen wild durcheinander, die Ritter brüllten Befehle und die Frauen weinten. Tief beeindruckt ob der Menschenmassen, bestimmt waren es mehr als fünfzig, drückte sich der Junge um den Markt herum. Auf der Seite vom Markt, dort wo der alte Dorfbrunnen stand, lag ein Mann. Der Mann hatte einen gebrochenen Arm, denn der lag in einer Schlinge. In der anderen Hand hatte der Mann eine Flasche mit Schnaps. Der Mann hatte wohl schon zuviel von dem Zeug getrunken, denn er war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Der Junge schlich zu dem Mann hin und sah ihn an. Das war ja gar kein Mann, dachte er sich, sondern eine Frau. Eine Frau in Rüstung und mit einem krummen Schwert an ihrer Seite. Sie sah traurig aus. Langsam begann der junge über den Arm der Frau zu streichen und spürte, dass es geschah. Seufzend verzog die Frau ein wenig das Gesicht, doch als ihr Arm zu heilen begann wurde sie wieder ruhiger. Dann, als er wusste, dass der Arm geheilt war, schlich er sich davon.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war er im Laden von Tante Emma. Doch auch der war proppevoll mit Menschen, die alle etwas kaufen wollten. Neben der Treppe zum Laden saß Niob, die Tochter von Tante Emma und etwa genauso alt wie er, mit einer Tüte Bonbons in der Hand.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Du kommst" sagte sie.

„Ja. Aber ich bin bestimmt zu spät. Die Ritter werden alle meine Bonbons gegessen haben, oder?"

„Ich habe hier ein paar Bonbons für Dich" lächelte sie. „Aber nur, wenn Du mir dafür das Geld gibst."

„Na gut."

Der Junge setzte sich neben sie und begann ein Bonbon zu lutschen, während er sich das Treiben auf dem Markt ansah. Die Frau am Brunnen war aufgewacht und wunderte sich arg darüber, dass ihr Arm wieder heil war. Sie sah sich suchend um, konnte aber keinen Doktor finden.

„Sag mal, Sven" fragte Niob an seiner Seite. „Weißt Du, was hier los ist?"

„Nein. Vielleicht gibt es eine Parade beim König."

„Hm. Aber warum sind dann Kranke mit?"

„Ich habe nur einen Kranken gesehen. Und das war eine Frau. Vielleicht ist sie vom Pferd gefallen"

„Ich habe da drüben noch viel mehr gesehen.

„Echt?"

„Ja!"

„Vielleicht ist irgendwo Krieg, wenn hier so viele Kranke sind. Nicht alle können vom Pferd fallen."

Besorgt sahen sie sich an.

„Wir sollten deine Mutti fragen, sie weiß doch alles."

„Ja, komm!"

Sie standen auf und drängelten sich zwischen metallgerüsteten Beinen hindurch. Krochen und quetschten sich zwischen den Menschen entlang, bis sie bei Tante Emma hinter dem Tresen standen. Niob Mutter musste wohl gerade etwas sehr schlimmes erfahren haben, denn sie machte ein sehr bestürztes Gesicht.

„... wird alles requiriert. Und wir raten ihnen und den Leuten hier sich dringend nach Osten über den Fluss Dergel und dann nach Reckendorf oder gar nach Hohenmut zu begeben. Denn dort wird die Neue Front verlaufen. Die Götter mögen Euch begleiten. Auf Wiedersehen."

Der Ritter ging, und seine Leute begannen den Laden auszuräumen. Tante Emma saß hinter der Kasse und sah mit leeren Augen zu.

„Mutti, warum nehmen uns die Ritter das alles weg?" wollte Niob von ihrer Mutter wissen.

„Weil Krieg ist, meine Kleine. Deswegen."

„Dürfen die denn das?"

„Ja."

Emma stand auf und sah auf die Kinder hinab. Es musste etwas getan werden. Sie wusste nicht, ob es etwas nutzen würde, aber sie würde mit dem Schulzen sprechen, dass er die Leute aufforderte, das Dorf zu verlassen. Der Hauptmann hatte gesagt, dass sie noch maximal zwei Tage Zeit hätten zu verschwinden, dann würden die Orks hier sein.

„Sven."

„Ja, Tante Emma?"

„Lauf hoch zu Deinen Eltern und sage ihnen, dass sie heute Abend zu der Versammlung kommen sollen."

„Ja, Tante Emma."

„Mama" fragte Niob. „Darf ich mitgehen?"

„Von mir aus. Aber komm nicht zu spät nach Hause."

„Ist gut."

Die zwei Kinder verließen den kleinen, nun leeren Laden und machten sich auf zu Svens Eltern.

Niob sah sich um.

„Mama geht jetzt zum Schulzen Frignald. Er soll eine Versammlung einberufen."

„Wegen des Kriegs?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Ich will nicht von hier weg. Die Orks machen bestimmt die Häuser kaputt. Und meine Räuberhöhle auch."

„Wir können sie ja verstecken. Wir schütten einfach Erde in die Löcher. Dann finden sie die Höhle nicht."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Aber erst sagen wir meinen Eltern bescheid."

„Ja."

Sie fassten sich an den Händen und gingen quer über die Pferdekoppel von Bauer Thomas. Die großen starken Pferde schnaubten und liefen wild umher. Doch Niob brauchte sie nur ansehen und sie wurden ruhig. Ein Pferd legte sich sogar hin und ließ sich am Hals streicheln.

Niob lief in ihrem blauen Kleid und den blonden Haaren hin und setzte sich ins Graß. Das Pferd schaute sie ruhig an und schnupperte an ihr. Sven kam nur zögerlich näher, er hatte Angst vor Pferden.

„Na komm" sagte Niob. „Es ist ganz ruhig."

Langsam und immer zur Flucht bereit näherte er sich dem riesenhaften Tier.

„Na, streichle es am Hals. Das mag es."

Er strich kurz über das kurze, braune Fell des Pferdes und spürte, wie das Blut in den Adern im Hals dahinfloss. Doch dann ging er langsam wieder zurück.

„Lass uns weitergehen. Wir können nachher wieder zurückkommen."

„Hast Du etwa Angst."

„Nein! Ich habe keine Angst!" rief er. Doch sein Blick musste etwas anderes behaupten, denn Niob lachte.

„Angsthase! Angsthase! Hast ja 'ne Kartoffelnase!"

„Gar nicht wahr!"

Niob sprang auf und lief über die Butterblumenwiese davon. Er rannte hinterher. Lachend wich sie ihm aus, schlug Hacken und beide waren außer Atem, als sie im „Topf" ankamen.

Dort ruhten sie sich aus. Niob zeigte ihm, wie sie dachte, dass man ihre Räuberhöhle vor dem Zugriff der Orks schützen könnte.

„Hier, wir nehmen einfach von drinnen Erde und stopfen die in die Löcher" sagte sie und zeigte auf den Eingang. „Und dann nehmen wir Deine Schaufel und stechen in der Weide Gras aus. Und das legen wir drüber."

Ob des einfachen aber genialen Plans blieb Sven die Spucke weg.

„Der Plan ist gut. So machen wir es."

Er ergriff ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie langsam in Richtung des Hauses seiner Eltern.

Sein Vater war noch im Wald, Holz schlagen aber der Köhlerofen rauchte und seine Mutter buk gerade Plinsen.

„Mama" wollte Sven wissen. „Wo ist den Papi?"

„Im Wald, bei der alten Eiche. Da wollte er gerade Holz schlagen."

„Heute gibt es eine Versammlung im Dorf. Wegen des Kriegs."

Seine Mutter, eine hagere Frau mittleren Alters in einem einfach grauen Kleid und traurigen, blauen Augen, verharrte in ihrem Tun. Dann schaute sie ihn besorgt an.

„Ist er also doch noch zu uns gekommen" flüsterte sie. „Geh! Hol Deinen Vater. Hopp, hopp! Und Du, Niob, kannst mir beim Plinsenmachen helfen."

„Ja" antworteten beide.

Sven lief in den Wald, durch den kleinen Garten mit den Rüben und Möhren, vorbei an den Haselnusssträuchern, die sein Großvater noch gepflanzt hatte, über den kleinen Bach und am Himbeergestrüpp vorbei. Im Wald war es still und schummrig. Die Bäume, riesengroß, wisperten im Wind. Irgendwo trommelte ein Specht. Wie in weiter Ferne hörte er Vogelgezwitscher. Er ging den kleinen Pfad entlang, den sein Großvater und jetzt sein Vater ausgetreten hatten. Und den wohl er auch begehen würde. Langsam begann sich aus der Geräuschkulisse des Waldes das Schlagen einer Axt herauszuschälen und kurz darauf war das Bersten eine fallenden Baumes zu hören, welcher der Erde entgegenstürzte.

Sven lief ein wenig langsamer, denn sein Vater würde den Baumstamm an Liese zurren, und die würde ihn aus dem Wald ziehen. Liese war ein großes, dickes und starkes Pferd. Und so geschah es auch. Sein Vater, ein Bär von einem Mann in grober Lederkleidung mit einer riesigen Axt über den breiten Schulter, kam aus dem Wald gestapft. Sein Vater sah ihn aus seinen grauen Augen überrascht an.

„Na Sven, was machst Du denn hier?" wollte er wissen. „Wolltest Du heute nicht ins Dorf gehen und Bonbons kaufen?"

„Da war ich auch. Aber Mama hat gesagt, ich soll Dich schnell holen gehen."

„Ist denn etwas schlimmes passiert? Geht es ihr nicht gut?"

„Nein. Heute Abend gibt es eine Versammlung."

„Aha. Nun, da werden wir wohl hingehen. Aber deswegen hat sie mich noch nie holen lassen."

„Die Ritter in der Stadt haben gesagt, dass bald Krieg ist."

Sein Vater sagte eine kleine Weile nichts.

„Nun" sagte er dann. „Das kann ich verstehen. Dann ist es wichtig, dass wir auf diese Versammlung gehen."

„Werden wir von hier fortgehen, Papi?"

„Nun, wenn der Krieg bis hierher kommt, ist es wohl das Beste. Orks können Menschen nicht leiden und man hört schlimme Dinge über sie."

Sven sah zu Boden. Der alte Edgar hatte mal im „Honigtopf" gesagt, dass die Orks Menschen fressen und sich mit ihren Hunden paaren würden. Damals hatte er es nicht so recht glauben wollen. Aber jetzt...

Er wusste zwar nicht, was „paaren" heißt, aber es war bestimmt schlimmer als Menschen fressen. Die armen Hunde.

„Los, Sven" meinte sein Vater. „Lauf vor und sagen, dass ich bald da bin."

„Ja, Papi."

Sven rannte los, um seiner Mutter bescheid zu sagen.

Zu Hause angekommen, roch es schon nach Plinsen. Seine Mutter und Niob waren gerade dabei die Letzten fertig zu machen und auf einen großen Teller zu legen.

„Papa kommt gleich."

„Gut" meinte seine Mutter. „Dann decke schon mal den Tisch. Heute essen wir draußen. Das Wetter ist gut und die Sonne nicht zu heiß."

Sven räumte Teller und Wasserbecher aus dem Schrank, um sie draußen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Dann rannte er mit dem Eimer los, um Wasser zu hohlen, während Niob den Auftrag bekam ein paar Himbeeren zu sammeln und zu waschen.

Das Wasser gluckste und gurgelte über die Steine und kleine Fische schwammen aufgeregt hin und her, als er den Eimer in den Strom hielt. In der klaren Wasseroberfläche spiegelten sich Wolken und Bäume seltsam verzerrt wieder. Irgendwo zirpte eine Grille. Ansonsten war es ruhig. Er sah zurück zum Haus. Sein Vater war mittlerweile zurückgekehrt und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss. Sie sah ein wenig traurig aus. Dann flüsterte sie ihm was zu, was ihn ebenfalls so schauen lies. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und er sah, dass sie weinte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und nahm seine Hand und legte sie sich auf den Bauch und dann lächelte sie leise. Und sein Vater lächelte auch und streichelte ihn. Ob sie Bauchschmerzen hatte?

Weiter oben am Bach hockte Niob und wusch die gesammelten Himbeeren. Sie summte eine leise Melodie und naschte von den Beeren. Sie war seine Freundin. Seit er laufen konnte war er mit ihr zusammen.

Denn Tante Emma war die Schwester von seiner Mutter. Sven stand auf und blickte in den Himmel. Nur ein paar kleine Wolken zogen gemächlich dahin. In großer Höhe schwebte ein kleiner Punkt, bestimmt ein Adler oder ein anderer Raubvogel.

Dann ging er zum Haus zurück. Zurück zu seinen Eltern, die jetzt schon am Tisch saßen und leise miteinander redeten. Er füllte das Wasser in den Krug und teilte Wasser an alle aus.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war auch Niob da, und stellte die Schüssel Himbeeren auf den Tisch. Dann setzten sie sich beide auch dran und sein Vater sprach das Tischgebet:

„Herrin, Göttin des Waldes und der Ernte. Wir danken Dir für das Mahl und die Gaben, die Du uns zu Teil werden ließest. Herrin der Fruchtbarkeit und der Familie, auch Dir wollen wir danken – Ariàm."

„Ariàm" antworteten alle und begannen zu Essen.

Am Tisch war es ruhig. Ruhiger als sonst. Normalerweise erzählte er, was im Dorf los war, wenn er Bonbons gekauft hatte, aber heute sagte er nichts.

Sein Vater saß tiefgebeugt über den Plinsen und seine Frau schaute ihn nur manchmal sonderbar an.

Niob rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, so, als ob es ihr ebenso unangenehm war, wie ihm selbst.

Als sie geendet hatten, wiesen seine Eltern ihn und Niob an, das Geschirr hier abzuwaschen und dann spielen zu gehen, während sie selbst in Haus gingen, wobei der Vater seine Frau um die Hüften hielt. Ihr schien es wieder besser zu gehen.

Sven hatte keine rechte Lust, doch Niob drängte ihn:

„Los, lass uns schnell abwaschen und dann die Räuberhöhle versiegeln."

„Na gut. Aber Du trocknest ab."

„Fein."

Kaum war der Abwasch geschafft, rannten auch beide los, um die schwere Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen...


	6. Chapter 6

Amentio erwachte in der kleinen kühlen Rundhütte, als er merkte, dass jemand an sein Bett getreten war. Fil'yana beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und schnurrte leise:

„Es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Wir müssen bald aufbrechen. Ich hoffe, Du hast gut geschlafen."

„Ja, danke. Ich... ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Traum. Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern."

Er schwang seine Beine über das Bett. Und zog wieder die weißen Leinenkleider über, die er schon gestern getragen hatte.

„Ja, Du hast mehrmals in der Nacht gelacht. Wie ein Kind."

„Seltsam. Aber ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern, was ich geträumt habe."

„Nun gut" flüsterte sie. „Es gibt gleich Frühstück."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und verschwand mit leicht wedelndem Schwanz aus dem Zimmer. Durch das Fenster drang nur das leise Piepen von wenigen Vögeln. Es war noch Dunkel, nur ein dünner, rosiger Streifen über den Bergen im Westen kündigten den Sonnenaufgang an. Das Dorf schlief noch.

Nicht aber dieses Haus. Die Frau Viashnos hantierte schon wieder in der Küche und briet Fleisch.

Fleisch schien hier das Hauptnahrungsmittel zu sein. Aber was erwartet man schon bei großen Katzen, dachte Amentio bei sich. Nur weil sie größer waren, würden sie bestimmt nicht anfangen Gemüse zu essen.

Das Frühstück bestand aus Schafsfleisch und Schafsmilch und wurde weitestgehend schweigend eingenommen. Neben der Tür lag ein großer Sack bei dem ein Stab und ein Schwert standen.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten stand Viashno auf und überreichte Amentio seine Rüstung und seine Waffen und ging wieder in den rückwärtigen Teil des Hauses. Seine Frau folgte ihm.

Fil'yana stand auf und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.

„Du musst Deine Rüstung vor dem Haus anziehen, denn es bringt Unglück, wenn man Kriegsgerät im Haus anlegt."

Draußen war es kühl und still. Nur ein paar Vögel waren erwacht, piepten und zwitscherten leise. Weit hinter den Bergen im Osten wurde der Himmel ein wenig heller. In blasses Lila stieg auf. Im Westen stand noch eine Bastion der Dunkelheit, nur erhellt von einigen wenigen Sternen.

Dünne Wolken zogen über das kühle Firmament.

Im Dorf schliefen noch alle, nirgends brannte Licht und alle Feuer waren erloschen und ließen nur kleine Rauchsäulen aufsteigen.

Amentio zog sich still und leise vor dem Haus an, während Fil'yana noch einmal in Haus zurückgekehrt war, um etwas zu Essen zu holen.

Als sie wieder draußen neben ihm stand, gingen sie los.

Sie erklommen den Berg in westlicher Richtung, denn da sollte man nach Ambar kommen. Je höher sie steigen, desto heller und wärmer wurde es.

Hinter den Bergen im Osten war die Sonne aufgegangen und ließ hier in diesem großen, stillen Wald die Nebel, die am Boden entlang krochen, orange aufleuchten und den Tau, der im feinen Gras und in Spinnenweben hing, glitzern wie Perlen.

Die Bäume hier hatten allesamt dicke, runde und knorrige Stämme und ausladende Kronen. Sie sahen fast aus wie tausendjährige Eichen, nur die ovale und gezackte Blattform stimmte nicht. Die Bäume standen weit auseinander und zwischen ihnen wuchs Gras und dünnes Gesträuch. Dichtes Unterholz gab es hier nicht. Überall schien die Sonne durch das Blätterdach und malte Kringel und Kreisel auf den Boden.

Langsam wurde das Gebiet felsiger. Zunächst waren es nur kleine graue Brocken, die aus dem Boden lugten, doch bald wurden es riesige Felsblöcke, zerschunden von Regen und Pflanzen, bewachsen mit Moos und kleinen Bäumen, die ihre Wurzeln in Spalten und Ritzen trieben und so den Fels sprengten.

Leise wogten die Kronen im Wind und ab und an sahen sie ein Tier davonhuschen.

Fil'yana ging vorneweg und schaute sich immer wieder um. Ihre Ohren drehten sich nach jedem Geräusch und mehr als einmal schnupperte sie in die Luft. Ihr Schwanz bewegte sich erregt.

Amentio ging hinter ihr her und schaute sich nur manchmal neugierig um. Ansonsten herrschte Schweigen.

Dann, nach vier Stunden Kraxelei kamen sie auf einen Felsvorsprung, auf dem sie eine kleine Rast machten. Von weiter oben kam ein kleiner Bach herabgeplätschert und speiste einen kleinen See, in dem kleine Fische schwammen und sich zwischen den Wasserpflanzen versteckten.

Von hier oben konnte man das gesamte Tal überschauen. Unten war, noch ein wenig von Nebel umhüllt, das Dorf der Shararrim zu sehen, das mittlerweile vollkommen erwacht war. Östlich des Dorfes konnte man die Schafweide erkennen und im Dorf selbst herrschte wieder morgendliche Betriebsamkeit.

Fil'yana sah nach unten und seufzte leise.

„Was ist?" wollte Amentio wissen.

„Ach, es ist – nichts" erwiderte sie. „Nichts. – Es ist bloß, ich werde, glaube ich, kaum zurückkehren."

Amentio schwieg. Solche Gespräche behagten ihm nicht. Wusste er doch selbst nicht, was es zu tun galt. Er kramte in seinem Beutel herum und fischte ein kleines Stück Fleisch heraus und wollte es gerade verspeisen, als sie ihn ansah.

„Wir sollte unser Essen einteilen" meinte sie. „Wir sind noch nicht sehr weit gekommen und wir haben noch eine lange Wegstrecke vor uns."

Wortlos schob er das Fleisch wieder in den Rucksack zurück und stand auf, um zum Teich zu gehen und etwas Wasser zu trinken.

„Lass uns weitergehen."

Er stand auf und folgte ihr.

Der Weg, den sie nahmen führte sie in einer sanften Steigung immer höher ins Gebirge.

„Hier sollten wir vorsichtig sein" warnte sie ihn. „Es gibt hier das eine oder andere Wolfsrudel. Sie mögen Angst und Scheu vor den Menschen zeigen, aber vor uns, den Shararrim haben sie keine Angst. Also, sieh Dich auch um, damit wir gewarnt sind."

Leise nickte Amentio und begann, sich ebenfalls aufmerksamer umzuschauen.

Der Weg wurde flacher und bequemer gangbar, als sie auf dem Kamm des kleinen Gebirges angelangt waren, der aber immer noch im Wald verlief. Das Gebirge war ja auch nicht sehr hoch.

Sie liefen vorsichtig weiter, hielten ab und zu an, um durch den Wald zu spähen und Fil'yana ging manchmal in die Hocke, wohl nach Spuren Ausschau haltend. Doch jedes Mal kam sie mit einem beruhigenden Schnurren wieder auf die Beine und meinte nur:

„Hier hat sich seit Monaten kein Wolf blicken lassen."

Beruhigt gingen sie weiter. Der Kamm fing an wieder leicht anzusteigen und rechter Hand türmte sich ein größeres Gebirge auf. Sie wichen in südliche Richtung aus und begannen am Hang entlang zu laufen, der aber hier auf dieser Seite mehr als Flach und nicht unbequem zu gehen war.

Der Wind frischte wieder auf und ließ die Blätter zittern und rascheln. Mitten im Lauf blieb Fil'yana stehen und schnupperte in den Wind hinein. Ein seltsame Grollen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Was ist?" wollte Amentio wissen.

„Ich rieche Blut" erwiderte sie. „Frisches Blut."

„Wölfe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Lass uns vorsichtig weitergehen."

Leise schlichen sie vorwärts und kamen an eine Stelle im Wald, an welcher der Boden aufgewühlt war. Im Zentrum lag ein Reh. Teilweise aufgefressen und auf der Lichtung zerstreut hing ein schwerer Geruch nach Blut und Gedärm in der Luft. Fil'yana stand starr und steif, die Augen auf das tote Tier gerichtet, nur die Schwanzspitze zuckte nervös, das Karamellfarbene Fell hatte sich buschig aufgerichtet.

Überall auf dem kleinen Rund des Todes waren Spuren zu sehen. Nicht nur Spuren des Kampfes und der Verzweiflung, sondern auch die Spuren von mindestens acht Wölfen.

„Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden" meinte sie. „Sonst kommen sie wieder. Und mich betrachten sie auch als Nahrung."

„Dann los!" antwortete Amentio.

Leise, so es ging, schlichen sie in einem weiten Bogen in Richtung Süden um den Schlachtplatz herum und versuchten so den Wölfen zu entgehen, die in Richtung Norden abgezogen waren.

Momentan spielte auch der Wind mit, der nach Süden blies und so auch ihren Geruch davontrug.

Leider blieb es nicht so.

Mit einem Säuseln und einem leisen Heulen in den Bergen dreht der Wind und trug ihren Geruch weit nach Norden.

„Schneller" drängte die Shararrim. „Mit den Margwölfen ist nicht zu spaßen. Sie sind groß, grau und gemein. Elendes Wolfspack!"

Behände huschte sie durch das Unterholz, nicht ein Laut war von ihr zu hören. Jetzt hatte sie ihre Krallen ausgefahren und war noch aufmerksamer als sonst, die blauen Augen zu weit geöffnet, die Iris war kaum noch zu sehen.

Aus dem Norden tönte durchdringendes Wolfsheulen, das einem durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Sie kommen" keuchte Fil'yana. „Sei bereit, wenn es nötig wird, auf einen Baum zu klettern."

„Ja" antwortet Amentio gepresst und lief weiter. Seine Rüstung, so leicht sie auch sein mochte, bestand immer noch aus Metall und langsam wurde es warm in ihr. Zu warm.

Das Heulen kam näher. Und aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

Irgendwo hörte er preschende Bewegungen durch das Unterholz und mit einem Male brachen aus drei verschiednen Richtungen fünf riesenhafte Wölfe aus dem Gebüsch.

**Töte sie. Töte sie alle! **Rote Schlieren zogen vor seine Augen, als der Kampf begann.

Der erste von ihnen sprang auf Amentio zu, der es gerade noch schaffte, sich zu ducken und in der selben Bewegung mit seinem Stab den nachfolgenden Wolf von den Füßen holte. Der Dritte sprang neben ihn und pralle wieder vom Boden ab, sprang und warf ihn um.

Geifernd krachten die Kiefer knapp von Amentios Gesicht zusammen, Speichel spritze ihm in die Augen. Keuchend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und bekam die Füße unter den Bauch des Wolfes und mit einer kräftigen Bewegung trat er aus und schleuderte den Wolf von sich.

Sofort musste er sich zu Seite rollen, denn der Erste kam auf ihn zugesprungen. Aus der rollenden Bewegung kam Amentio auf die Beine und schmetterte dem Wolf seinen Stabknauf auf den Schädel. Es knirschte und der Wolf taumelte ein wenig zurück, eine schwere Platzwunde auf dem Kopf.

Fil'yana war nirgends zu sehen.

Er zog sein Schwert mit der Linken, steppte zur Seite, als ein Wolf von rechts sich in seiner Seite verbeißen wollte und riss dabei das Schwert mit der Rückhand von rechts nach links und schnitt dem Wolf das Maul auf, landete krachend noch einen Treffer mit dem Stab auf dem ohnehin schon blutenden Schädel des Rudelführers.

Der dritte Wolf sprang ganz dicht an ihn heran und verbiss sich in seinem Bein.

Durch die plötzliche Wucht des Aufpralls aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht konnte Amentio sein Schwert nicht mit der Schneide auf den Wolf herabsausen lassen, sondern erwischte ihn nur mit der Breitseite. Das Schwert vibrierte heftig in seiner Hand und nur mit Mühe konnte er es festhalten.

Der Biss des Wolfes war nicht durch die Rüstung gegangen, eher im Gegenteil: Blut troff aus dem Maul des Wolfes, als er wieder zurücksprang. Er hatte sich einen Zahn ausgebissen. Sofort sprang der Wolf wieder vorwärts, während Amentio immer noch versuchte wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Diesmal hatte er es auf seinen Hals abgesehen. Amentio schaffte es mit Mühe sich zu Seite zu drehen und dabei mit seinem Stab auszuholen. Dieser wurde ihm aus der Hand geprellt, denn er hatte sich in den Läufen des Wolfes verfangen. Der Wolf kam auf, stolperte über den Stab und aus der Drehung sprang Amentio hinzu und stach mit dem Langschwert durch das Auge des Wolfes in seine Kopf. Der Wolf war sofort tot.

Dann spürte er einen schweren Schlag im Rücken, als der Erste auf ihm landete. Das Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand geprellt und er stürzte nach vorn. Das rettete ihm vermutlich das Leben, denn so bekam er nur eine Schmerzhafte Wunde hinten am Hals, als sich die kräftigen Kiefer das Wolfes schlossen. Der Wolf kugelte, durch die unerwartete Bewegung seines Opfers nach vorn und über ihn hinweg, kam aber sofort auf die Beine und sprang wieder los. Amentio rollte sich hilflos zur Seite und riss seinen Stab hoch, als er wieder auf dem Rücken lag.

Der Wolf machte wieder mit einen wütenden Knurren einen kräftigen Satz nach vorne und verbiss sich im Stab. Amentio versuchte verzweifelt gegenzuhalten, aber er war zu schwach für diesen Berg von Wolf.

In einem letzten panischen Versuch, der Wolf stand mittlerweile mit seinen Vorderläufen auf seinem Brustkorb und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, dass es ihm schwindelig wurde, trat Amentio zu.

Der Wolf verdrehte die Augen, jaulte auf und kugelte verkrümmt zur Seite. Amentio rollte sich zur anderen Seite, kam wieder auf die Beine, das Schwert mit beiden Händen umklammert. Doch der Wolf war weg.

**Gut so!** Die Schlieren verschwanden wieder. So, als ob sie nie dagewesen waren...

Hinter sich, ein wenig den Abhang hinunter hörte er einen anderen Wolf wütend knurren. Er wandte sich um und lief durch Gesträuch und Gebüsch auf den Kampflärm zu.

Gerade noch um zur rechten Zeit zu kommen und zu sehen, wie sich Fil'yana mit einer Rolle unter einem Wolf davonrollte und gleichzeitig seinen Bauch mit ihren scharfen, sicher einen halben Spann langen schwarzen Krallen, aufriss. Der Wolf, noch im Fluge, seine Innereien wie einen Schweif hinter sich herziehend, kam mit einem Gurgeln auf und Blut schoss aus seinem Maul . Er ging zu Boden, fiel zur Seite und begann in einem Anfall irrer Verzweiflung im Todeskrampf seine Pfoten in den Boden zu graben.

Fil'yana, von seinem Gedärm bedeckt, reckte sich und zeriss das offenliegende und wie wild schlagende Herz des Wolfes. Nach nur wenigen Zuckungen blieb er still liegen.

Keuchend arbeitete sich die Shararrim aus dem Haufen und blieb zitternd stehen. Amentio sah sich auf dieser kleinen Lichtung um und entdeckte den zweiten Wolf mit zerfetzter Kehle unter einem Baum.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden" meinte er.

„Ja!" knurrte sie und betrachtet ihr Fell. „Ich brauche ein Bad. Ich hasse Blut. Ich hasse Wölfe."

„Bist Du verletzt?" wollte er wissen

„Nein" antwortete sie, jetzt ein wenig ruhiger. „Und Du?"

„Nur ein wenig. Hinten am Hals."

„Lass mal sehen."

Sie lief um ihn herum und besah sich die Wunde.

„Hm" meinte sie. „Diese Wunde sollte so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden. Aber zunächst muss ich mir irgendwo die Hände waschen."

Sie reichte ihm die Wasserflasche und bedeutete ihm, dass er ihr Wasser in die Hände schütten solle.

Als sie sich ihre Hände gewaschen hatte, säuberte sie seine Wunde und legte ihm einen Verband an.

„Kannst Du gehen?" fragte sie.

„Ja, mir ist sonst nichts passiert"

„Gut, wenn wir uns beeilen kommen wir noch zum Höhlenberg. Der weg ist nicht mehr weit."

„Höhlenberg? Werden da nicht auch Wölfe sein?"

„Oh nein!" lachte sie „Der Höhlenberg ist einer der wenigen Plätze, der von den Wölfen gemieden wird."  
"Warum?"

„Dort wachsen die sogenannten Shararrim'rah. In Deiner Sprache heißen sie Katzenfuß. Der Geruch ist das Geheimnis. Die Wölfe vertragen den Geruch nicht. Dort werden wir sicher sein."


	7. Chapter 7

Der Höhlenberg machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Löchrig wie ein Stück Krähenfelser Käse ragte er wuchtig über das Gelände und aus dem dichten Wald heraus. Ein beständiger Westwind trieb ihnen die gesamte Zeit einen herben, aromatischen Geruch entgegen.

„Ist das der Geruch vom Katzenfuß?" wollte Amentio wissen.

„Ja" bestätigte ihn Fil'yana „Das ist er. Die Wölfe mögen ihn nicht sonderlich und er wird unsere Gerüche überdecken, so dass sie uns wohl kaum finden werden."

Die sanften Hänge wurde immer steiler und karstiger, je näher sie dem Berg kamen, und als sie an seinem Fuß standen, war nur noch ein felsiger Steig zu erkennen, der nach oben führte.

Das letzte Stück des Tagesmarsches würde wohl noch einmal schwer werden, aber von oben drang Wasserplätschern und die Aussicht auf ein Essen trieben sie zu letzten Höchstleistungen an.

Sie schritten zunächst noch über waldigen, von Nadeln bedeckten Boden, der aber schon bald von weißem, scharfen Fels durchbrochen wurde. Da und dort ragten Feuersteine hervor und glänzen in der roten Abendsonne wie glühende Kohlen, die in der Landschaft verstreut lagen.

Und so fest der Fels auch schien, gab es doch eine Unzahl an kleinen Pflanzen und Kräutern, die ihn bevölkerten und langsam sprengten. Das bemerkenswerteste war sicherlich der Katzenfuß.

Klein, zierlich und mit winzigen, haarigen Blättchen, dem Dill nicht unähnlich, aber bei weiten nicht so groß, trug das Pflänzlein eine winzige, aber sehr lange Blüte, nicht größer als eine Pupille, glänzte es blau, um den Kelch gelb, von schwarzen Streifen durchzogen in der Sonne. Der Blüte entströmte der aromatische Geruch, hier noch viel intensiver und stärker. Kleine Käfer und andere Insekten krabbelten um die Blüte herum und suchten an den Nektar zu gelangen. Aber nur einem Käfer gelang es. Er war groß, um nicht zusagen riesig, fingerlang und mit einem behaarten Rückenpanzer, walzte er alle anderen nieder. Die Haare auf seinem Rücken waren unterschiedlich gefärbt, und bildeten zwei Scheinaugen, die wie von Katzen aussahen. Mit seinem feinen Rüssel drang er in die Blüte ein und konnte den Nektar trinken.

Sie erklommen gut und gern eine Höhe von 50 Schritt über dem Wald und suchten sich dann eine der bequemsten Höhlen aus, was nicht weiter schwer war, gab es doch genug davon.

Ein kleiner Teich, der auch noch durch Kalkablagerungen in zwei unterschiedlich hohe Stufen geteilt war und von einem kleinen Wasserfall gespeist wurde, gehörte dazu. Das Wasser war warm.

Sie rollten ihre Decken auf trockenem Moos aus und Amentio machte sich daran in einem Topf ein wenig Wasser zu schöpfen, während Fil'yana noch einmal die Höhle verließ, um Feuerholz zu sammeln.

Und da Wasserschöpfen natürlich nicht so lange dauert wie Holz sammeln, konnte er die Höhle noch ein wenig erkunden, denn sie schien ein wenig weiter in den Berg hineinzuführen.

Weiter hinten in der Höhle waren Tropfsteine zu sehen, über die sich ein beständiger Wasserfluss ergoss und zwischen denen einige bleiche Knochen lagen. Nicht weit davon entfernt, im Licht der schwindenden Sonne kaum noch zu erkennen, lag ein anderes Skelett. Es war groß und hatte bullige Knochen, sicherlich stammte es von dem Bären, der hier mal gelebt haben mochte. Noch weiter in der Höhle schien es einen Durchbruch ins Innere des Berges zu geben, doch das konnte er überhaupt nicht mehr ausmachen. Und da kein Windhauch wehte und nirgends frische Spuren zu sehen waren, war dort wohl niemand und es schien auch nicht weiterzugehen. Im diffusen Licht ging er wieder zu ihrer Lagerstatt und trat auf den kleinen Felssprung hinaus, der davor lag. Die Sonne war mittlerweile komplett untergegangen und nur noch ein oranger Schein hinter den Bergen im Westen wiesen auf das Verbleiben des Gestirns hin. Der Wald lag jetzt als dunkles unheimliches Ungetüm weit unter ihm, aus dem die schaurigen Laute der Nacht zu ihm herauftönten und sich im schwärzer werdenden Himmel verloren. Nebel war aufgezogen und hin wie schwerer Rauch zwischen den Bäumen, so dass es aussah, als wären die Inseln in einem Meer. Irgendwo rauschte ein Wasserfall und im Osten gingen ein paar Sterne und ein bleicher Mond auf.

Hinter ihm krachte es und wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er herum. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, aber alles was er sah, war, wie Fil'yana ein Bündel Holz hatte herunterprasseln lassen und ihn mit einer amüsierten Miene anschaute und unschuldig flötete:

„Hast Du Dich erschreckt?"

„Ich wäre vor Schreck beinahe tot umgefallen!" zeterte er.

„Nun, da Du ja jetzt wieder wach bist" meinte sie. „Kannst Du mir ja helfen, oder?"

Amentio schaute noch ein wenig griesgrämiger aus der Wäsche, als sie ihm sagte, worum es ging.

„Da, am Fuße dieses Berges habe ich noch vier schwere Baumstämme, die wir brauchen werden, wenn wir es über Nacht warm haben wollen. Der Wind hier kann manchmal ganz schön kalt sein."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg, um das Holz zu holen.

Jeder von ihnen lud sich zwei nicht gerade leichte Baumstämme auf die Schultern und an das Hochhucken wollte Amentio gar nicht denken. Aber so würde das Feuer zumindest die gesamte Nacht brennen und ihnen Wärme schenken, ohne dass sie auch nur einmal großartig nachlegen würden müssen.

Oben angekommen machte er sich daran ein Feuer zu entzünden und zum Kochen vorzubereiten

Er stapelte Holz und suchte ein paar Steine zusammen, die er so legte, dass man die Pfanne oder den Topf draufstellen konnte, ohne dass sie umfielen und man so im Stande Wasser war zu kochen oder Fleisch zu braten.

Während das Wasser für den Tee kochte und das Fleisch brutzelte besah sich Fil'yana seine Wunden noch einmal. Sie nahm den Verband ab und säuberte nochmals seine Wunde und erneuerte den Verband.

„Tut es noch weh?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nein" antwortete er. „Es fühlt sich nur noch ein wenig dumpf an. Das ist alles."

„Der Biss, eigentlich ist es eher ein Schnitt, wird in zwei, drei Tagen verheilt sein."

Dann stand sie auf, nahm ihre Wechselkleidung und ging in den hinteren Teil der Höhle, um sich selbst zu waschen. Amentio fragte sich, ob sie sich nach Art der Katzen ableckte. Sich Fil'yana vorzustellen, wie sie dasaß und sich den Bauch oder den Rücken ableckte ließ ihn amüsiert aufkichern.

Und noch, als sie zurückkam, angezogen, zuckten seine Schultern manchmal, als er sich das Bild wieder in den Kopf rief. Sie sah ihn ein ums andere Mal ein wenig fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur abwiegelnd den Kopf und ging selbst zu dem kleinen Teich, um sich im Unteren zu waschen.

Er zog sich aus und ließ sich ins lauwarme Wasser gleiten, das um seine Glieder strömte und wartete darauf, dass die Entspannung einsetzte.

Ein leises „Essen ist fertig" lockte ihn aber dann doch wieder heraus. Er zog seine Wechselkleidung an und wusch die, welche er diesen Tag über getragen hatte und hängte sie vorne am Eingang zum trocknen auf.

Fil'yana saß am Feuer und starrte mit ihren blauen Augen in das Feuer, die jetzt, durch die Farbmischung, fast purpurn leuchteten. Der Mond war aufgegangen.

„Hier" sagte sie leise und reichte ihm dabei einen Holznapf mit dem Fleisch, was sie mitgebracht hatten.

Dann stand sie auf und ging an den Höhleneingang und sah über das dunkle stille Land. Sie setzte sich auf einen Felsbrocken und fing an zu essen.

Amentio blieb sitzen und starrte nun seinerseits in das Feuer, aus dem immer wieder Funken aufstiegen und in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Wie die Leben in der Welt. Am Anfang hell leuchtend wie eine kleine Sonne, verloschen die meisten doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken und niemand konnte sich auch nur vage an die Bahn erinnern, die sie genommen. Die Spuren ihres Weges verloren sich in der Dunkelheit und waren nur noch verwaschen, wie ein Traum, an den man sich nicht erinnerte. Nur den größten oder beharrlichsten war es vergönnt einen Teil der Welt in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, wenn sie irgendwohin fielen auf dem die Glut aufgehen konnte.

Zum aller ersten Male seit langem verließ ihn der Mut. Was ihn überraschte, denn er hatte im Grunde genommen schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er überhaupt noch welchen besaß.

Er wusste nicht, wer er war und was er hier mit dieser Frau in dieser ihm fremden Welt machen wollte. Und jetzt da sie tot war, wusste er auch nicht, was seine Reise sollte. Er konnte nur immer weiter gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Weg ihn an eine Stelle führte, an der seine Fragen beantwortet wurden. Fragen, deren Inhalt er selbst nicht kannte. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Antworten erkennen würde, selbst wenn sie direkt vor ihm lägen. Was würde er tun, wenn er niemals Antworten bekäme? Was würde er tun, wenn ihm die Antworten nicht gefielen?

Mutlos stocherte er mit einem Stock im Feuer herum. Er kannte sich in dieser Welt nicht aus. Er kannte sich ja nicht einmal in sich selbst aus. Er wusste nicht, welche Fähigkeiten er besaß, welche Antworten er sich selbst geben konnte. Vielleicht tat er es schon und er erkannte es einfach nicht.

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, willens, diese niedermachenden Gedanken an eine Stelle zu verdrängen und nicht wiederzukommen. Er sah auf.

Fil'yana saß immer noch am Eingang, beschienen vom Feuer und vom Mond. Kälte und Hitze trafen in ihr aufeinander und rangen in ihren Bewegungen um die Vorherrschaft.

Er ging zu ihr hin und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Eingangs und sah sie an. Wie das Mondlicht über ihren Körper floss und in jeder Falte ihres Gewandes vom hellen Feuerschein zurückgedrängt wurde.

Ihre Ohren hatten sich bewegt und ihn wahrgenommen, als er sich ihr genähert und am Felsen niedergelassen hatte. Langsam wandte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm hin.

Ihre Augen waren wie zwei Spiegel, geteilt in ein eisiges Blau und in ein warmes Orange, spiegelten sie ihn und die Umgebung klar wieder.. Eine einzige Träne schimmerte.

Sie blickte wieder in den Mond aus ihren Augen wie blaues Eis. Schweigend betrachtete er sie. Wie der leichte Wind durch ihr Fell fuhr, wie er ihr Gewand bewegte, wie sie leise die Schwanzspitze bewegte. Der Napf stand nicht einmal zur Hälfte leergegessen neben dem Fels, auf dem sie saß.

Leise, fast hauchend fragte er sie: „Warum weinst Du?"

Sie sah nach unten. „Weil ich mein zu Hause verlasse. Darum weine ich."

Dazu fiel ihm nichts schlaues mehr ein, was er dazu sagen konnte. Er verstand sie vollkommen, denn er wusste was es bedeutete.

Schweigend sah er in die blaue Nacht hinaus in der vereinzelt ein paar Sterne glänzten.

Dann erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Weit am Horizont im Süden war ein purpurnes Leuchten zu sehen. Auch Fil'yana schien es bemerkt zu haben.

„Was ist das?" wollte er wissen.

Sie duckte sich hinter den Felsen, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte und flüsterte:

„Die Armee der Purpurnen."

Amentio glitt neben sie und lugt über den Stein. Das Leuchten zog langsam in Richtung Osten.

„Sie wollen bestimmt zu unserem Dorf" vermutete Fil'yana. „Hoffentlich sind alle schon weg."

Sie sah mit besorgtem Gesicht in die Richtung, in der ihr Dorf liegen musste.

„Sie werden schon weg sein, wenn es eintrifft" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Das Heer braucht noch bestimmt zwei Tage, ehe es da ist, bis dahin haben sich schon alle versteckt."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch dann glätteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder.

„Ja" meinte sie. „Du hast bestimmt Recht."

Sie ging zu ihrer Decke, rollte sich darin ein und schloss die Augen.

Amentio sah noch einmal aus der Höhle in Richtung dieses unheimlichen Leuchtens, dass sich langsam aber beständig in Richtung Osten bewegte. Hoffentlich würde er Recht behalten.

Dann konnte er auch nicht länger seine Augen offen halten und kuschelte sich ebenfalls in seine Decke und war eingeschlafen.


	8. Chapter 8

Sven wurde nicht müde seine Höhle vor dem baldigen Angriff durch die Orks zu schützen. Als er und Niob die Lokalitäten auskundschaftet hatten, wo sie die Grassoden, die Erde und Material zur Tarnung herholen wollten, waren sie zurückgelaufen, um seine Räuberschätze, einen silbernen Knopf, einen abgebrochenen Marmeladenholzlöffel, eigentlich war es ein Schwert, und eine kleine Holzkiste, die Truhe, zu holen und hier zu verstecken.

Dann folgte der eigentlich schwierige Teil der Arbeit. Er und Niob kletterten in die Höhle und begannen von innen Erde nach außen zu schaffen, damit sie damit den Eingang verschließen konnten. Sie nahmen keine Erde vom Eingang, damit dieser stabil blieb. Man wusste nie, wie schwer Orks und Trolle werden konnten, und da sollten die Eingänge, die Haupthöhle lag tief genug unter der Erde, nicht einstürzen.

Als sie die Löcher mit Erde zugeschaufelt hatten, machten sie das erste mal eine kleine Pause.

„Meinst Du das reicht, um die bösen Orks an der Nase herum zuführen?" fragte Sven seine Freundin.

„Ja, aber sicher" erwiderte sie. „Orks sind ja nicht gerade die schlausten."

„Ja. Da hast Du recht."

Sie saßen in der brütenden Sonne und schwitzten vor sich hin. Kein Lüftchen regte sich und selbst die unermüdlichen Vögel waren still geworden. Nur die Ameisen rannten emsiger denn je durch das Gras um Nahrung zu sammeln. Sie rannten und rannten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr zu der eintönigen Grillenmusik.

Niob saß da und Schweißperlen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Mir ist viel zu warm" meinte sie. „Wir sollten mal im Bach baden gehen. Wir können ja danach noch das Graß drüberlegen"

Sven wischte sich über das Gesicht und nickte nur bestätigend und fügte hinzu:

„Dann sollten wir noch Wasser mit herbringen."

„Warum?"

„Na, einmal um das Graß anzugießen und dann noch um uns abzukühlen."

Niob nickte und stand auf:

„Dann los!"

Sie zog sich ihre Bluse über den Kopf und band sie sich um die Hüften, Sven machte es ihr nach. Zusammen rannten sie zum Bach hinter dem Haus vor dem Wald. Dort würde jetzt die warme Abendsonne scheinen und ihnen würde nicht kalt werden.

Sie kamen am Haus seiner Eltern vorbei, die am Tisch saßen und Wasser tranken. Beide hatten nasse Haare und saubere Kleidung an. Als er und Niob schwatzend den Weg hinaufkamen sahen sie auf und lächelten.

„Na, da seid ihr Zwei ja" sagte seine Mutter „Wir haben schon auf Euch gewartet. Setzt Euch."

Sein Vater stand auf und holte ein paar übriggebliebene Plinsen aus dem Haus, während seine Mutter ihnen Wasser einschenkte.

„Papa und ich werden jetzt auf die Versammlung gehen und bestimmt erst ganz spät abends zurückkommen."

Niob sah ihn an.

„Muss ich da mitkommen?" fragte sie.

„Ja."

„Oh bitte Mama! Kann sie denn nicht hier bleiben?" rief Sven. Die Vorstellung Niob jetzt schon gehen zu lassen behagte ihm nicht. „Sie war doch schon oft bei uns über Nacht hier."

„Hm, wir werden sehen, was dein Vater dazu sagt" antwortete seine Mutter.

Sein Papa kam gerade aus dem Haus, er hatte sein neues Hemd angezogen.

„Papa! Kann Niob nicht über Nacht hier bleiben? Wir haben noch gar nicht die Räuberhöhle zu Ende getarnt! Oh, bitte, Papa!"

„Hm" machte sein Vater. „Willst Du denn überhaupt hier bleiben?" fragte er Niob, die als Antwort nur leicht nickte.  
"Tja, wir werden Deiner Mutter Bescheid geben, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll."

„Danke" sagte Niob im Aufstehen.

„Nun, dann macht keine Dummheiten, während wir hier weg sind" mahnten seine Eltern, als sie sich in das abendliche Dorf aufmachten, um dort an der Versammlung teilzunehmen, die darüber zu entscheiden hatte, was zu geschehen sei, nachdem die Königliche Armee wohl auf der Flucht ist.

Sie blieben noch am Tisch sitzen und warteten, bis seine Eltern hinter dem Hügel verschwunden waren. Dann standen sie auf und gingen Frösche fangend zu einer Stelle im Bach, die ein wenig tiefe war als der Rest. Es war ein kleines Becken von vielleicht zwei Rechtschritt Größe, dessen Grund mit Kieseln ausgelegt war. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Frosch gefangen und zusammen warfen sie die Tiere in das Becken und schauten sich lachend an, wie flink die zwei Grünlinge im Ufergesträuch verschwunden waren.

Dann zogen sie sich gänzlich aus und glitten ins kühle, klare Nass. Sie tauchten bis auf den Grund des kleinen Beckens und scheuchten Köcherfliegenlarven um her und erschreckten die kleinen Krebse, die hier unter den Steinen wohnten. Die Sonne sandte orangene Strahlen in das Wasser und malte sanfte Formen auf die runden Steine am Grund.

Dann tauchten sie prustend auf und strichen sich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Nachdem sie noch ein wenig im Wasser herumgewatet waren stiegen sie wieder heraus und sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Nackt wie sie waren gingen sie langsam und schweigend zum „Topf" zurück und ließen sich von der warmen Abendsonne trocken.

Auf dem Weg holte er noch eine volle Gießkanne und sagte zu ihr, dass sie noch einen Spaten holen sollte, damit er die Grassoden ausstechen konnte.

Schwer beladen, aber vom frischen Wind gekühlt und beinahe wieder trocken, kamen sie an der Räuberhöhle an. Ohne sich anzukleiden machten sie sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit und nach nicht mal einer ganzen Stunde waren sie fertig.

Er goss Wasser über die Grassoden, damit sie anwuchsen und dann, weil sie wieder verschwitzt waren, übergossen sie sich gegenseitig mit Wasser und wuschen sich.

Sie legten sich, Kopf an Kopf, er mit den Füßen hangabwärts, sie hangaufwärts ins Gras und schauten in den Himmel, der in klaren, warmen Farben schimmerte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Keine Wolke stand am Himmel und das Auge hatte keinen Punkt, an dem es sich festhalten konnte. Und so glitt der Blick weiter und weiter hinauf, bis einem schwindlig wurde. Langsam fast unmerklich wurde das klare, kräftige Kobaltblau des Himmel dunkler und dunkler, ging über in starkes Violett und die ersten Sterne glommen auf. Wenn Sven seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte konnte er ein rauchiges Rot und Gelb sehen, dass den Sonnenuntergang begleitete. Niobs Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht, als Wind aufkam und sie beide frösteln ließ.

„Mir wird langsam kalt" flüsterte sie. „Meine Mutter wird böse, wenn ich mich erkälte. Ich ziehe mich an."

„Ja, ich auch."

Hand in Hand gingen sie zur Höhle zurück, die jetzt aber nicht mehr zu sehen war und zogen sich an.

Angekleidet wandten sie sich hangaufwärts zum Wald, wo sein zu Hause war. Die Hütte schälte sich langsam aus der Finsternis, die der Wald über das Land warf. Ein paar Eulen riefen in der Nacht und der Bach gurgelte und gluckste zwischen den Steinen auf der Wiese. Liese schnaubte in ihrem Stall und rupfte Heu.

„Wollen wir ein Feuer machen und auf meine Eltern warten?" fragte Sven Niob. „Wir können Zapfen reinwerfen und sie knallen lassen."

Niob nickte nur und zusammen begannen sie Holz vom Stapel zu hohlen und neben der Feuerstelle aufzuschichten. Als Sohn eines Köhlers wusste Sven, wie man Holz hackte und ein Feuer machte. Keine zehn Minuten später knackte ein kleines, aber helles und warmes Feuer in der Dunkelheit.

„Warte mal ganz kurz" sagte Niob und verschwand aus dem Kreis des Lichts in die Schwärze.

Sven zog die Beine an, nachdem er noch einen Holzscheit nachgelegt hatte. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte er Niob rumoren und als sie wiederkam hatte sie zwei Äpfel in den Händen, von denen sie ihm einen zuwarf. Dann setzte sie sich wieder hin und starrte besorgt ins Feuer. Sven wusste, was das bedeutete: sie würde bald anfangen Fragen zu stellen, auf die er nie im Leben kommen würde und über deren Beantwortung er folglich auch noch nie nachgedacht hatte. Aber so war sie nun mal, „seine Niob", wie sein Vater einmal gesagt hatte. Seine Mutter und Tante Emma, eigentlich war sie gar nicht seine richtige Tante, hatten herzlich gelacht. Aber es stimmte, er und Niob waren wie Pech und Schwefel.

„Was glaubst Du, wird bei der Versammlung herauskommen?" fragte sie leise.

Er hatte sich bis eben keine Gedanken darüber gemacht und schwieg erst mal.

„Keine Ahnung" antwortete er ebenso still. „Die Krieger haben gesagt, dass wir weggehen sollen. Also werden wir wohl weggehen."

„Was ist mit all den alten Menschen, die hier leben?" beharrte sie. „Die Mutti von Bauer Murre ist ganz schön alt, bestimmt 100 Jahre. Sie kann nicht weglaufen."

„Dann muss sie jemand tragen, oder wir setzten sie auf einen Wagen."

„Das geht schon, ja. Aber, wenn die Orks wirklich so schrecklich sind, wie alle sagen und so stark und kräftig... und wenn die Armee vom König wegläuft, werden da die Orks nicht schneller als wir sein, wenn Wir noch die Alten tragen müssen und mit schweren Karren fahren?"

„Meinst Du etwa, das heute auf der Versammlung beschlossen wird, dass wir alle morgen weggehen werden?"

„Ja."

„Das wäre schrecklich!" rief er. „Ich will nicht fort von hier."

„Ich auch nicht."

Dann schwiegen sie und warfen lustlos jeder einen Tannenzapfen ins Feuer. In der Glut begann das Wasser in den Zapfen zu kochen und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken platzte der Zapfen mit einem leisen Knall auf und Funken stoben auf.

„Na, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Sven wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen.

Er drehte sich um und sah das lächelnde Gesicht seine Vaters und wie seine Mutter an seine Seite trat.

„Niob" sagte sie. „Es tut mir leid, aber Deine Mutter will, dass Du diese Nacht bei ihr schläfst, denn ihr werdet morgen früh fahren."

„Was?" ächzte Niob. „Wir gehen weg von hier?" Eine Träne schimmerte in ihren Augen und hilflos sah sie Sven an, der ihrem Blick auswich und betreten zu Boden schaute.

„Sven wird Dich ins Dorf begleiten" meinte sein Vater.

„Papa?" krächzte Sven. „Papa, gehen wir auch fort?"

„Ja. Ja, Sven aber erst später"

Sven merkte, wie ihm das Wasser in die Augen schoss. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass so eine Entscheidung so schnell getroffen werden würde, aber nun war es geschehen.

„Komm, Niob" murmelte er leise und nahm sie an der Hand. Ihre Hand war kalt und zitterte leicht.

Langsam gingen sie den Hügel hinab und strichen leise und traurig durch die Hecken und durch das kleine Wäldchen, dass neben Florentina lag.

Im Dorf selbst war es schon still und ruhig, obwohl noch in einigen Häusern schwaches Kerzenlicht zu sehen war.

Niob blieb stehen und sah ihn unsagbar traurig an.

„Sven" wisperte sie. „Ich will nicht weg von hier."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber wir können nichts tun."

Sie sah zu Boden. Er stand da. Wusste nicht, was zu tun. Er ging unsicher einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie sah auf.

„Sven" flüsterte sie. „Du bist doch mein bester Freund. Und jetzt sehen wir uns vielleicht zum letzten Mal."

Er merkte, wie ihm auch eine Träne über die Wange lief.

Plötzlich lächelte sie.

„Ich habe Dich noch nie weinen gesehen. Selbst nicht, als der Friedrich Dich in die Hand gebissen hat."

Und fast gegen seinen Willen musste er auch lächeln, als er daran dachte, was er und Niob dann mit dem Friedrich gemacht hatten. Bestimmt hatte er noch heute Angst vor Fliegen.

Er sah sie wieder an, beide lächelten und lagen sich einen Augenblick später lachend und weinend zugleich in den Armen und sagten kein Wort.

Dann, schweigend, wandte sie sich ab und ging über den Marktplatz auf ihr Haus zu. Die Tür öffnete sich und das herausströmende gelbe Licht ließ sie nur noch wie ein schwarzer Schatten erscheinen. Wind kaum auf und riss an ihrem Kleid und ihren Haaren, verwischte die Konturen. Durch einen Film aus Tränen sah er, wie sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm ein letztes Mal zuwinkte. Dann war sie weg.

Schweigend und unsäglich traurig machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Er durchquerte das kleine Wäldchen und erklomm den Hügel. Dort sah er ins Dorf zurück, dass still und friedlich in der Dunkelheit schlummerte. Dann wandte er sich nach vorn und erstarrte.

Das Haus seiner Eltern und in dem er wohnte brannte lichterloh!

Wie ein Wahnsinniger begann er zu rennen. Zweige peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, als er an der Hecke entlang lief. Die Pferde wieherten erschrocken und sprangen entsetzt davon. Er stolperte, rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und kugelte durch das Gras, rappelte sich auf und hetzte weiter. Er kam am „Topf" vorbei und blieb dort entsetzt stehen. Da waren Schatten vor dem Haus. Große Schatten. Kantige Schatten. Und da waren Schreie. Gegrunze und Gebrüll.

Selbst hier war die Hitze des Brandes zu spüren und sie wurde mit jedem Moment stärker.

Er sah, wie die Orks Dinge in das Haus hineinwarfen und das Feuer noch mehr aufflammte und gierig den Stall von der guten Liese fraß. Er konnte das Pferd schreien hören! Noch mehr Hitze wallte heran und hüllte ihn ein und raubte ihm den Verstand.

Hitze! Überall! Seine Haut brannte, seine Augen. Glühende Funken regneten herab, ließen das trockene Gras aufzüngeln und knistern. In den Himmel hoch flogen die Funken des Hauses. Das Haus, in dem er noch vor wenigen Stunden mit Mama und Papa gesessen und gegessen hatte.

Sven krallte seine Hände in die Erde und unterdrückte einen Weinkrampf.

Sie durften ihn nicht finden. Niemals. Er würde sie töten... irgendwann würde er sie alle töten. Alle!

Er hockte im „Topf" und schaute über den Rand. Verwaschen sah er verschwommene Schatten vor dem Feuer umherspringen. Die Orks tanzten um das Feuer wie bei einem Erntefest!

Da! Eine Gestalt kam aus dem Haus gekrochen! Sie schrie, schrie ihren Schmerz hinaus! Doch es war nur der Anblick, der schrie. Kein Ton kam aus dem Mund seiner Mutter. Sie hielt eine Hand über ihren Bauch.

Da hatte sie ein Ork entdeckt und riss sie aus dem Feuer. Er zerrte sie auf die Füße und schlug sie in das verbrannte Gesicht. Dann drückte er sie auf die Erde und zwängte ihre Hände weg, die ihren Leib schützen wollten. Ein anderer zog ein Messer und schlitze ihren Bauch auf.

Seine Mutter brüllte vor Qual und Schmerz auf und krümmte sich auf dem Boden.

Ein Ork hielt etwas triumphierend in die Höhe und schrie seine Mordlust heraus. Dann aß er es. Roh.

Seine Mutter lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr gegen das wehren, was die Orks ihr antaten.

Sven konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er stand auf und rannte voller Zorn und Hass auf das Blutbad zu. Er spürte, wie ihn die Kraft, die ihn sonst heilen ließ, voller Blutdurst durchströmte, ihm zeigte, wie er sie alle vernichten konnte.

Mit einer Handbewegung, voller Zorn in Richtung der Orks ließ er Feuer und Steine regnen. Zerquetschte. Verstümmelte.

Die Orks sahen ihn und viele griffen zu ihren Waffen und rannten auf ihn zu. Sven schrie seine Wut und seine Trauer hinaus. Wild zeigte er auf die Bande heranstürmender Ungeheuer. Die Kraft in ihm züngelte aus seinen Fingerspitzen hervor und raste grell-blau auf die Orks zu. Das Gleißen krallte sich mit einem knirschenden Knistern in die Waffen, die Kleidung und das Fell der Orks. Sprang hin und her. Verbrannte. Quälte. Zerfetzte.

Alle Orks, die auf ihn zugerannt kamen wurden wie von einem Donnerschlag gerührt und fielen um. Krochen auf dem Boden umher, wussten nicht ein noch aus. Wieder ließ er Qual und Verderben auf sie herabregnen.

Blutgierig sah sich Sven um. Einige der Orks lebten immer noch ihr minderwertiges Leben. Er stellte sich in die Mitte von ihnen und streckte die Arme aus.

Eine Feuersbrunst flammte auf, rannte in Spiralen um ihn herum und löschte alles aus, was noch war.

Das Feuer verlosch. Knistern brannte die Orks wie übergroße Schweine. Überall roch es nach verbrannter Haut und verglimmenden Haaren.

Sven sah sich um. Sah sich nach seinen Eltern um, doch nur seine Mutter war zu sehen.

Auf allen Vieren kroch er zu ihr hin. Sah ihren aufgeschnittenen Bauch, sah, was die Missgeburten mit ihr angestellt hatten.

Sven nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte die Kraft fließen zu lassen, doch nichts veränderte sich.

Seine Mutter war tot.

Weinend sackte er über dem noch warmen Körper zusammen und seine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in ihre Kleider.

Warum nur hatten sie ihm das angetan? Warum musste sie sterben? Warum sein Vater? Warum er nicht?

Er blieb gebeugt über ihr sitzen und Tränen des Zorns und der Hilflosigkeit rannen über sein Gesicht. Fielen wie kleine rote Sterne nach unten und zerschellten auf dem Stoff ihrer Kleider.

Er sah auf und erblickte das brennende Florentina! Wie eine Insel des Feuer im Meer der Nacht loderte das kleine Dorf. Überall sah er zwischen den Häusern schwarze Schatten umherspringen und wie durch Watte drangen Schreie, Rufe und Gegröle an sein Ohr.

Niob! Er musste sie retten! Er sprang auf und lief los.

Doch schon nach wenigen Augeblicken überkamen ihn Mutlosigkeit und Zweifel. Was sollte er, ein kleiner Junge von gerade mal acht Jahren schon in so einem Kampf ausrichten? Wie dumm müsste er sein, wenn er sich da unten hineintrauen würde. Er war doch viel zu klein! Und die Orks waren viel zu groß und stark für ihn!

Er sah zurück auf sein brennendes Haus und seine Mutter, die immer noch verkrümmt davor lag. Er sah die toten Orks, die durch ihn gestorben waren, sie, wie der Rauch von ihnen aufstieg.

Ob er das ein zweites Mal machen könnte? Würde er bestehen können?

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Niob und Tante Emma, die das gleiche Schicksal erlitten wie seine Eltern. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er rannte los.

Ein kleiner Junge rannte leise weinend über die verbrannte Wiese. Spähte, schlich und lief den kleinen Hügel hinunter, eine Wolke aus Rauch, umherwirbelnden Rusteilchen und Brandgeruch hinter sich herziehend. Wie von weiter Ferne hörte man ein großes Feuer prasseln. Der Junge hatte ein rot und grün kariertes Hemd an und viel zu kurze blaue Hosen an Hosenträgern. Sein schwarzes Haar war zerstrubbelt und flatterte im Wind. Er übersprang fluchend einen Baumstamm, platschte in eine kleine ausgetrocknete Pfütze, die den verzweifelten Kampf gegen die helle Sonne verloren hatte und rannte weiter in Richtung Straße. Vorbei am Gehege von Bauer Murre und seinen großen braunen Kühen, vorbei am Hühnerstall und am Kaninchenbau, hin zum Laden von Tante Emma und ihrer Tochter Niob.

Aus der Hecke brachen wilde Orks und machten ihn nieder.


	9. Chapter 9

Amentio fuhr wie aus einem Albtraum hoch und keuchte hingebungsvoll. Fil'yana neben ihm war aufgewacht und sah ihn aus großen, aufgerissenen Augen an. Kalter Schweiß rann ihm den Nacken runter und er fröstelte im Windzug.

„Was ist los?" wisperte Fil'yana.

„Ich... ich hatte wohl einen schlechten Traum. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

Die Shararrim sah ihn schweigend an und legte sich wieder hin, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Leg Dich wieder hin. Morgen müssen wir früh weitergehen. Die Träume sind bestimmt eine Folge des Kampfes und des Gedächtnisverlustes. In Ambar in der Akademie gibt es Seelenheilkundler, die Dir bestimmt helfen können."

Amentio sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus und wagte gar nicht daran zu denken sich wieder hinzulegen und die Augen zu schließen. Der Albraum lauerte noch irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf und wartete nur darauf wieder hervorzubrechen und seine Qualen wirken zu lassen.

Er wandte den kopf vom dunklen Höhleneingang ab und legte statt dessen noch einen Holzscheit nach.

„Nun leg Dich schon wieder hin" flüsterte Fil'yana und zog ihn sanft mit ihren Händen an seiner Schulter nach unten.

Er legte sich auf die Seite und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Schlaf" schnurrte sie. „Schlaf. Hab keine Angst. Ich bin ja da."

Leicht begann ihr Anblick vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen als er wieder in den Schlaf glitt.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein schöner, klarer und frischer Morgen leuchtete in die Höhle hinein. Zwar lag die Höhle auf der Schattenseite des Berges, aber das von den anderen Berggipfeln reflektierte Licht war so hell und warm, dass es schien, als ob die Sonne selbst die Höhle erhellte.

Amentio schaute sich verschlafen um. Fil'yana war nicht da, ihre Decke zusammengerollt und ihre Kleider abgenommen.

Er setzte sich auf, das Feuer war gelöscht und neben seiner Schlafstatt stand eine kleine Schüssel mit Fleisch. Er stand auf, zog sich an und trat, die Schüssel in der Hand und auf Fleisch kauend aus der Höhle heraus. Doch auch hier war Fil'yana nirgends zu sehen. Er aß auf und begann seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und sich abreise fertig zu machen.

Als er das erledigt hatte, blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich vor die Höhle zu setzten und auf die Shararrim zu warten.

Etwas unten am Waldrand erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hörte ein gedämpftes Grollen und Kläffen und knackende Zweige. Bäume erzitterten und warfen Blätter in kleinen Schauern ab.

Eine innere Unruhe erfasste ihn und er stand auf.

Da! Ein schwarzes Ungeheuer, eine dieser Monstrositäten, die er und diese Frau zuhauf hinter dem Dorf der Shararrim abgeschlachtet hatten, sprang aus dem Wald und trieb jemanden vor sich her – Fil'yana! Mit einem Krächzen sprang Amentio auf und hastete wie ein Wahnsinniger den steilen Pfad hinab. Fil'yana war es gelungen sich aus dem Kampf zu lösen und rannte ihrerseits den Pfad hinauf. Diese Abscheulichkeit hetzte hinter ihr her. In der Mitte des Weges trafen sie sich. Fil'yana blutete aus zahlreichen leichten Wunden und einer schweren Scharte am Hals. Sie keuchte und rannte mit letzter Kraft. Noch im Laufen hatte Amentio sein Schwert gezogen und empfing das Biest mit einem schweren Schlag auf den Kopf. Das Vieh sprang einen Schritt zurück, doch Amentio setzte konsequent nach und schnitt der Bestie zweimal quer über das Maul. Mit einem röhrenden Brüllen sprang das Ding nach vorne, Amentio sprang zur Seite und schnitt mit einem wuchtigen Hieb dem Höllenhund die Kehle auf.

Mit einem blubbernden Keuchen ging das Tier zu Boden und überschüttete die Steine und den Katzenfuß mit zähflüssigem Blut und blieb dann still liegen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Amentio gehetzt. „Sind Dir noch mehr auf den Fersen?"

„Nein, das war der einzige Roz'zarz. Er war ein Späher. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, denn wenn er nicht bald wiederkommt, werden die Anderen nach ihm suchen."

„Warte" wandte er ein. „Ich will mal nach Deinen Verletzungen schauen."

„Das geht auch oben" erwiderte sie ein wenig unwirsch. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Amentio fuhr über den rauen Tonfall zurück, sah sie verwirrt an und zuckte dann mit den Achseln.

„Du musst es wissen."

Sie stapfte voran und sah nicht zurück.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie oben angelangt, dort nahm sie ihre Tasche und zog sie sich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle zurück, um sich dort um ihre Wunden zu kümmern. Er blieb am Eingang sitzen und wartete, auf einem Grashalm kauend.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile komplett aufgegangen und das Tal begann sich mit Wärme aufzutanken und bald würde es vor Hitze hier nicht mehr auszuhalten sein. Schon jetzt war jeder Lufthauch mehr als angenehm und Amentio freute sich schon auf den dunklen, kühlen Wald.

„Wir können losgehen" ertönte eine jetzt wieder sanfte Stimme hinter ihm, und Amentio konnte ein deutliches Zusammenzucken seinerseits nicht unterdrücken.

Er stand auf und meinte nur:

„Ich gehe mich auch noch kurz waschen" und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der kleinen Wasserbecken. „Hasst Du Deinen Wasserschlauch schon aufgefüllt?"

Sie nickte leicht, sah ihn kurz missbilligend an, Enthielt sich aber jeden Wortes. Er ging in den rückwärtigen Teil der Höhle, zog sich dort sein Hemd über den Kopf, nachdem er die Rüstung abgelegt hatte und wusch sich nochmals kurz und gründlich.

Wieder angekleidet stieg er die kleine natürliche Treppe zum oberen Wasserbecken hinauf und füllte seinen Schlauch. Dann ging er rasch wieder zum Eingang und zusammen brachen sie auf.

Sie schlugen im schattigen Wald einen Weg nach Südwesten ein, der sie nach Sangarosso bringen würde. Von dort wollte Amentio versuchen sich nach Ambar durchzuschlagen, möglicherweise als Söldling bei einem Handelszug, um dort dann an eine Akademie zu gehen und dort nachzufragen, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Das war das schlauste, was ihm momentan einfiel. Um einen ausgereifteren Plan aufzustellen, nun, dafür kannte er diese Welt einfach noch zu wenig.

Sie liefen auf dem Kamm der Hügelketten lang, die hier anscheinen das gesamte Land durchzogen. Auch hier wuchsen überall diese riesigen Bäume, weiches Gras bedeckte den fruchtbaren Boden auch hier überall und von Wölfen war nirgends eine Spur zu sehen.

So wanderten sie den gesamten Tag, ohne dass ihnen auch nur etwas zustieß. Zu Mittag machten sie eine kleine Rast und aßen ein wenig von dem Fleisch, dass wirklich noch, sollte nichts dazwischen kommen, bis nach Sangarosso reichen würde, zu dem es ja noch knapp anderthalb Tage Fußmarsch waren.

Am Abend kamen sie an den Loch Rushur. Das, so erzählte die Shararrim, war wohl ein alter Vulkankrater, der sich über viele Jahre hinweg mit Wasser gefüllt hatte und in den ein kleiner Bach, der Rushur, mündete.

Hier, am mit Kieseln und schwarzen Steinen übersäten Strand wollten sie Rast machen und die Nacht verbringen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, doch durch das dichte Blätterdach fiel kaum noch Licht und es war kühl geworden. Sie sammelten Holz und schichteten ein Lagerfeuer am Strand auf, damit sie es über Nacht warm haben würden.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Aufschichten von Holz, da sahen sie im schwindenden Licht des Tages ein gar wunderschönes Schauspiel, dass sich über dem See abspielte.

Überall aus dem Wasser stiegen kleine leuchtende Punkte auf und begannen in großen und kleinen Kreisen über dem fast runden Loch Rushur zu kreisen. Einige von ihnen tauchten b und zu unter die Wasseroberfläche und hinterließen kleine Wellenkreise, die auf vielfältige Art und Weise das Licht der Anderen reflektierten um dann, immer schwächer und flacher sanft im Wasser u vergehen.

Immer mehr dieser kleinen leuchtenden Kugeln stiegen auf und tanzten über das nunmehr schwarze Wasser. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Die Kreise der Lichter wurden mal enger, um dann, wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin, schlagartig wieder fast so groß wie der Loch zu werden, mal schneller, dann fast rasend, dann wieder langsam und manchmal sogar rückwärts. Überall spiegelten sich in dem Wasser, das glatt wie ein Spiegel war, die kleinen Lichter, verschwommen und mit weichen Rändern. Langsam, wie ein alter Mann kroch und kletterte der Mond, ein Voller, den Berg und dann den Himmel hinauf. Die kleinen Lichter huschten aufgeregter, so schien es, über das Wasser und mieden jetzt die Mitte.

Dort wurde ein blasses Leuchten sichtbar, das immer kräftiger zu werden schien. Mit jedem Augenblick wurde es stärker und intensiver und mit der Zeit wurde auch eine Form sichtbar. Zunächst schien es etwas rundes zu sein, doch je mehr sich das Leuchten von unten der Wasseroberfläche näherte, desto mehr Details und Farben wurden sichtbar.

Runde Zacken schälten sich aus dem durchsichtigem Schwarz des Wasser, Zacken, die in sanften, aber kräftigen Pastellfarben leuchtete. Blau, Rot, Grün, Gelb. Als das große Licht die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach erkannten sie, um was es sich handelte. Es war eine große Blüte, umrahmt von unzähligen kleinen, runden Zacken gleichenden Blütenblättern, die in allen Farben leuchteten.

Wasserwellen liefen über den Loch und brachen das weiche bunte Licht und das der kleinen Kugeln und des Mondes.

Die kleinen leuchtenden Kugeln schnellten in rasant enger werdenden Spiralen auf diese Blume aus Licht, die frei in der Luft schwebte zu, und umkreisten sie dann wie Bienen einen vollen Blütenstrauch. Einige ließen sich auf den Blütenblättern oder dem Kelch nieder, lösten sich dann wieder und flogen danach wie wild umher.

Dann, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen stoben diese Lichter in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon und es wurde schlagartig dunkler über den Wassern.

„Was ist das?" flüsterte Amentio fragen.

„Ich habe so was auch noch nie gesehen" hauchte Fil'yana.

Beinahe glücklich sahen sie sich an, den das gesamte Schauspiel hatte etwas unglaublich friedfertiges gehabt. Und es schien noch nicht zu Ende zu sein.

Denn nur einige Minuten später kamen Lichtpunkte, diesmal waren es rote, und stürzten sich wie wild auf die Blüte, die immer noch über dem Wasser schwebte. Wenige Augenblicke trafen aus einer anderen Himmelsrichtung Gelbe ein und begannen ebenfalls die Blüte zu umschwirren. Die Blume erzitterte unter dem Ansturm der Lichter, die eins nach dem anderen langsam nach unten fielen und, kleine Wellenkreise hinterlassend in den Loch fielen, um, immer dunkler und dunkler werdend, in der Tiefe versanken.

Als alle Lichter auf diese Art und Weise verschwunden waren, begann die Blüte zu welken und nur noch eine Kugel als Licht blieb übrig.

Ein Zittern lief durch diese Kugel und ein kräftiger Wind kam auf, der sich seltsamerweise nur auf das Wasser beschränkte und dieses Licht auseinander trieb. Myriaden kleinster, leuchtender Punkte entschwebten in die monderhellte Nacht.

Und als das letzte auf diese Weise verschwunden, war von der Blüte nichts mehr übrig, außer einer Erinnerung.

Er und Fil'yana saßen da und staunten sogar dann noch, als von dem seltsamen Schauspiel schon lange nichts mehr übrig war. Sie brauchten einige kleine Augenblicke, um das zu realisieren. Amentio ließ sich auf die noch warmen Steine sinken und schaute hoch in den klaren Himmel und seufzte leise. Wie ein schwarzer Schatten hob sich Fil'yana vor den Sternen ab, bis sie neben ihm auf die Steine sank.

„Es tut mir leid" sagte sie leise.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Heute früh" erwiderte sie. „Es war nicht richtig Dich so anzufahren"

„Du warst aufgeregt und eines dieser... dieser Dinger war hinter Dir her" meinte er. „Ich denke, niemand hätte da ruhig und gelassen reagiert."

„Ja" nickte sie. „Da hast Du wohl Recht."

Nach einer kleinen Pause: „Trotzdem tut es mir leid. Nimmst Du meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Ja."

„Danke."

Sie blieb liegen, er spürte ihre Wärme, die der Wind zu ihm hinübertrug...

Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf.

„Ich werde jetzt Feuer machen, Du kannst derweil ja schon das Essen auspacken und Wasser holen."

Auch er stand auf und sie bereiteten das Abendessen und genossen es an einem warmen, hellen und knackendem Feuer. Als sie fertig gespeist hatten, wickelten sie sich in ihre Decken und wären beide sofort eingeschlafen, wenn nicht just in diesem Augenblick ein schauerliches Heulen ertönte.

Es war kein Wolfsheulen, sondern eins der Sorte, die auch die Roz'zarz ausgestoßen hatten. Es war zwar nicht nah, aber nah genug, dass sie nicht ruhig würden schlafen können. Sie sahen sich beide an, bis Fil'yana meinte:

„Hier auf dem Boden können wir kaum schlafen. Was wenn sie hierher kommen? Ich denke, dass da noch mehr Späher sind. Sie werden ihren Vermissten suchen."

„Was schlägst Du vor?" wollte Amentio wissen und wünschte, er hätte nicht gefragt, denn ihr Blick wanderte zu einem der größeren Bäume hoch.

„Hast Du schon mal auf einem Baum geschlafen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nein. Aber ich werde diese Nacht wohl die unbezahlbare Möglichkeit erhalten, oder?"

„Ja. Du wirst Dich daran gewöhnen" antwortete sie knapp und stand auf, um das Feuer zu löschen und die Scheite in den See zu werfen.

Sie säuberten den Rastplatz so gut es ging und dann wandten sie sich dem Baum zu, auf dem sie wohl die Nacht verbringen würden.

Sie band sich ein Seil um die Taille und kletterte behände wie, nun ja, behände wie eine Katze den Baum hinauf und warf ihm von oben das Seil nach unten. Er befestigte daran ihre Taschen und mit einem Knirschen des Seils zog sie die Dinge nach oben.

Dann versuchte er selbst den Baum zu erklimmen, was ihm aber, als mehr als ungeübten Kletterer, nicht gelang.

„Wo bleibst Du denn?" ertönte es von oben.

„Es wäre sehr freundlich, wenn Du mir das Seil zuwerfen könntest" gab er gepresst zurück. „Ich bin kein so guter Kletterer wie Du. Ich habe keine Krallen in den Fingern."

Nur einen Augenblick später kam ihm ein Seil aus der Dunkelheit entgegengeflogen und mit dessen Hilfe konnte er die knapp sechs Schritt zur ersten Astgabel ersteigen.

„Wir werden noch weiter klettern" raunte sie ihm zu. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nur ihre Augen ausmachen, die das Mondlicht reflektierten. Die Roz'zarz können gut riechen, wir sollten als mehr als vorsichtig sein."

Amentio schaute verzagt in die Dunkelheit, in der er den Baum nur als dunklen Schemen erkannte. Wie er hier noch klettern sollte, das war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Ich kann nicht im Dunkeln sehen" flüsterte er.

„Dann rate ich zu äußerster Vorsicht" raunte sie knapp zurück.

„Danke. Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre nützlicher."

„Ich werde Dir sagen, wie Du klettern musst. Und Du wirst Dich am Seil festhalten. Es sind bestimmt nur noch drei oder vier Schritt. Also, nur Mut" gab sie ein wenig beruhigender zurück.

Dann verschwand sie lautlos in der Dunkelheit. Nicht ein Scharren oder ein Kratzen war zu hören, was eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre, wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Krallen nicht gerade klein waren.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später ertönte über ihm eine leise Stimme:

„Greif das Seil."

Er spürte einen Luftzug neben seiner Wange und griff in die ungefähre Richtung, in der jetzt das Seil hängen musste. Als er es hatte, wickelte er es einmal um seine Hüften und stemmte seine Füße gegen den Baumstamm.

„So und jetzt langsam hochgehen."

Amentio ersparte sich jedwede Antwort. Wer einmal auf diese Art und Weise einen Baum erklommen hat, weiß, wie anstrengen das ist, und dazu kam auch noch die Dunkelheit.

„Vorsicht!" rief Fil'yana. „Da ist ein großes Astloch! Pass auf, dass Du nicht reintrittst!"

Er versuchte mit dem Fuß irgendetwas zu ertasten, und tatsächlich erspürte er ein großes Astloch. Seine Arme taten weh und sein Rücken protestierte, als er sich weiter hoch wuchtete und das Gefühl keine Gliedmaßen zu haben war übermächtig geworden, als er angelangt neben Fil'yana in der Astgabel zu Boden sank. Hier oben schien der Mond ein wenig durch das Blätterdach und so war er imstande mehr als ein paar Schemen zu erkennen. Die Astgabel war riesig. Sicherlich mehr als drei Schritt reichte sie um den Stamm herum, der selbst gewiss mehr als fünfzehn Schritt Durchmesser hatte. Fil'yanas Augen leuchteten im kalten Licht des Mondes.

„Hier" meinte sie und deutete auf die Astgabel. „Hier wirst Du schlafen. Leg Dich einfach so quer hier rein, dann kannst Du auch nicht rausfallen." Sie deutete weiter um den Baum herum. „Ich werde dort drüben schlafen. Hier ist noch Wasser." Sie drückte ihm seinen Wasserschlauch in die Hand und kletterte los.

Er sah, dass sie sich ganz nach Katzenmanier mit allen Vieren an den Baum klammerte und überaus geschickt zu einer anderen Astgabel hinüberkletterte. Dort angekommen rollte sie sich auf ihrer Decke zu einer Fellkugel zusammen und war wohl sofort eingeschlafen.

Auch er versuchte es sich bequem zu machen, was gewisse Schwierigkeiten bereitete, wenn man noch nie in einer Astgabel geschlafen hatte. Doch schließlich fand er eine Position, in der ihm nicht so viele Unebenheiten in den Rücken, die Schenkel stachen und seinen Kopf malträtierten. Er fiel in einen seit langem wieder ruhigeren Schlaf.

Der sollte aber nicht allzu lange dauern.


	11. Chapter 11

Durch die Watte seiner Gedanken drang ein Räuspern. Das Räuspern schien von weit her und von unten zu kommen. Dann wackelte er.

„Shhh..." wisperte es an seinem Ohr. „Wach schnell auf. Und sei um Sharas Willen leise!"

Amentio rollte sie herum auf den Rücke und das Blätterdach dreht sich um ihn. Dann tauchte das besorgte und von leichter Panik, es war bestimmt Panik, ihre Schnurhaare zitterten und so weite Pupillen hatte er noch nie gesehen, erfüllte Gesicht Fil'yanas in seinem Blickfeld auf. Das Blau aus ihren Augen war fast gänzlich einem tiefen Schwarz gewichen, in dem sich die Umgebung wie in zwei runden Spiegeln abzeichnete.

Er lag richtete sich auf seine Ellebogen auf und fragte leise und unter einem Gähnen:

„Warum? Was... Was ist los?"

Ihre Ohren richteten sich mit einem Schlag auf ihn aus und sie hauchte:

„Nicht so laut. Ich könnte Dich ja so noch auf fünfhundert Schritt hören."

Er sagte erst mal gar nichts mehr und versuchte stattdessen herauszufinden, was das für ein seltsamer Krach war, der sich jetzt langsam in seine Gedanken arbeitete. Und erst der Gestank!

Er schlug die Decke zurück und nur in Unterhose richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Um im nächsten Moment wie betäubt in die riesige Astgabel zurückzusinken und in Angstschweiß auszubrechen.

Sie waren hier, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Wie hatten sie uns bloß so schnell gefunden?

Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und bestimmt hörte es jeder.

Er musste kreidebleich geworden sein, denn Fil'yanas Gesicht wurde mit einem male sorgenvoll und sie fragte leise:

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"

Er brachte nur eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln zusammen, raffte dann seine Gedanken und hauchte:

„Es geht schon."

Etwas gefasster und sehr, sehr vorsichtig lugt er über die Rinde nach unten.

Unten war ein Lager. Nicht irgendein Lager, nein, ein Heerlager. Er sah bestimmt an die, an die... es mussten hunderte Roz'zarz da unten herumlungern. Überall brannten kleine Lagerfeuer, um die sie sich gruppiert hatten und einige von ihnen, die Größeren, unterhielten sich leise. Waffen lehnten an Bäumen und gegeneinander, Lederrüstungen wurden geflickt. Die kleineren lagen herum wie Hunde und nagten an Knochen. Und zwischen all diesen Ungeheuern saßen drei Männer. Sie hatten schwarze Kürasse an, die mit Gold in irren Formen verziert waren. Alle drei hatten purpurne Umhänge, die von einer goldenen Fibel zusammengehalten wurden. Diese hatte die Form einer auf der Seite liegenden Acht und aus ihr heraus brachen immer wieder Spiralen und andere fraktale Formen. In der Mitte jedes Rundes war ein Roter Rubin eingefasst, der die Sonnenstrahlen auf eine kranke Art und Weise brach.

Wieder an den Stamm gelehnt fragte er die Shararrim:

„Was wollen die hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber es ist ein anderes Heer, als das, welches normalerweise hier patrouilliert. Dieses hier kommt, glaube ich, irgendwo aus dem Norden. Zumindest sahen die Heereszeichen aus, wie welche aus dem Norden."

„Wie kommen wir hier weg?"

„Ich denke, gar nicht. Wir sollten aber höher klettern."

„Na wunderbar."

Leise richtete sich die Shararrim auf und kletterte ohne einen Laut zu verursachen in die nächsthöhere Astgabel. Und wie am Abend zuvor arbeiteten sie sich mit dem Seil noch drei weiterer Astgabeln in die Höhe.

Hier, jetzt schon gut fünfundzwanzig Schritt über dem Boden waren die Astgabeln nur noch knapp zweieinhalb Schritt breit und der Baum wankte schon merklicher im Wind. Sie konnten das Heerlager nun überhaupt nicht mehr sehen, aber das hieß, dass die Roz'zarz und die Männer sie ebenfalls nicht sehen konnten.

„Was glaubst Du, wie lange werden die da unten lagern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. So wie es aussah, schiene sie aber nicht auf lange bleiben wollen. Sie hatten keine Haufen von toten Tieren aufgehäuft."

„Wie ist denn das zu verstehen?"

„Na ja, wenn die Roz'zarz irgendwo lange lagern, dann jagen sie die Umgebung ihres Lagers komplett leer und werfen die Kadaver auf einen Haufen. Davon ernähren sie sich. Nur in selbst für sie unwirtliche Gebiete folgt ihnen ein Versorgungstross."

„Und die Männer?"

„Das sind Offiziere der Purpurnen. Sie müssen nie essen, nie schlafen."

„So einen haben ich und diese Frau doch getötet, oder?"

„Ja. Ich frage mich bis heute, wie ihr das geschafft habt."

„Ich auch."

„Erinnerst Du Dich nicht einmal an die Welt, aus der Du kommst?"

„Nur unklar. Ich weiß, dass es da auch solche Wälder wie diesen hier gibt, hohe Berge, eisbedeckt und Windumtost, tiefer Schnee und gefrorene Wasserfälle. Ich glaube, ich war auch mal in weiten Sumpflandschaften unterwegs und in großen Wüsten. Menschen lebten fast überall."

„Nur Menschen?"

„Ja... ja, fast nur Menschen. Sie sind alle verschwommen. Ich glaube andere Rassen lebten auch dort, Orks, Goblins, Elfen, Zwerge und Oger. Aber ich weiß nicht, wer wie aussah."

„Gab es auch Shararrim?"

„Nein... ich glaube nicht. Ich kann mich nicht an Deinesgleichen erinnern. Obwohl ihr sehr schön ausseht."

„Ja. Das finden wir auch."

Irgendwo piepte ein Vogel als sie beide schweigend im Baum saßen, Unten rumorten immer noch die Roz'zarz, ansonsten war kein Ton zu hören.

„Wie sind die Purpurnen eigentlich an die Macht gekommen?" wollte Amentio wissen.

„Das weiß eigentlich keiner mehr so genau. Es heißt, vor ewigen Zeiten sei einst ein Wesen, machen sagen, es wäre ein Mann, Cudorios aufgetaucht und hätte die wenigen Menschenstämme, die es in der tiefen Ebene gab, dort wo heute Verzotag liegt, unterworfen. Er soll ein mächtiger Magier oder sogar ein Gott gewesen sein, der hierher verbannt wurde. Er schwang sich zum Herrscher der Menschen auf und er verriet ihnen viele Geheimnisse. Im Gegenzug wurden sie mehr und mehr seine Diener. Ich denke auch nicht, dass er die Geheimnisse vollständig verraten hatte, denn das hätte ja seine Macht gefährdet. Und während seine Untergebenen in seinem Namen und unter seinem Befehl Gebiete eroberten, zog sich Cudorios immer mehr zurück. Er soll seine Diener unter geistiger Kontrolle halten und sie selbst sollen keinen freien Willen mehr haben."

„Meinst Du diese Männer da unten?"

„Ja" erwiderte sie. „Sie haben ihre Macht noch und verstehen sie noch einzusetzen. Sie können noch selbst in einem bestimmten Rahmen entscheiden, was zu tun, aber sie können sich nie gegen ihren Herren wenden. Sie sind seine Sklaven. Ein alter Magier hat mir mal gesagt, dass sie weniger Sklaven, als vielmehr eine andere Erscheinungsform vom Verzotagherrscher seinen."

**Komm her! Du bist es, den ich suche. Ich bin es den Du suchst. Widersetze Dich nicht. Folge Deiner Spur.**

Amentio schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste kurz eingenickt sein, oder einen Tagtraum gehabt haben. Er hatte geglaubt eine Stimme zu hören, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, was sie gesagt hatte. Seltsam.

„Hörst Du das?" wisperte Fil'yana.

„Was?" fragte er. „Ich habe nicht so ein gutes Gehör wie Du."

„Da unten wird es lauter" flüsterte sie leise. „Wir sollten uns das ansehen."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, kletterte sie geschwind nach unten und hätte er jetzt nach ihr gerufen, hätte man ihn bestimmt gehört. Er fluchte leise in sich hinein und kletterte auch vorsichtig nach unten, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Er fand Fil'yana in der Astgabel, in der er geschlafen hatte, wie sie das Heer da unten beobachtete.

Es war ein wenig Bewegung in die Massen da unten gekommen, denn einige der Roz'zarz waren zu von einer Patrullie, zu der sie aufgebrochen, zurückgekehrt. Und sie hatte Beute mitgebracht. Eine junge, in ärmliche erdfarbene Gewänder gekleidete Menschenfrau und ihr Sohn, den sie an ihren Leib drückte, waren den Spähern in die Hände gefallen und wurden jetzt unter Gejohle und hyänenartigem Gekicher zu den drei Männern geführt.

Einer von denen stand auf und um ihn fingen an purpurne Flammen zu tanzen und ihn einzuhüllen. Die junge Frau sank, mit einem Schlage weinend, in die Knie und das gellende Schreien des Kindes ließ sie beide innerlich erstarren.

Doch mit Fil'yana war noch mehr los. Sie schaute starr auf den Flammenumhüllten und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihr Krallen bohrten sich langsam mit einem trockenen Knirschen in die Rinde, während sich ihr karamellfarbenes Fell sträubte. Ihre blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihre Schnurhaare zitterten.

Sie flüsterte Worte in ihrer Sprache, und auch wenn er sie nicht verstehen konnte, klangen sie doch traurig und hoffnungslos. Er rüttelte sie leise an ihrer Schulter und wisperte ihren Namen, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er selbst hatte ganz kurz einen Hauch des Aufgebens erfahren, als die Flammen aufzüngelten, doch einige Runen auf seiner Rüstung hatten aufgeleuchtet und das Gefühl des Versagens und der eigenen Bedeutungslosigkeit war verflogen. Leise legte er seinen Arm um die zitternde Shararrim und drückte sie an sich. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und wurde still. Still wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Vor dem Tod.

Die Frau war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und nur die zuckenden Schultern wiesen darauf hin, dass sie hemmungslos weinte. Der Mann ging vor ihr in die Hocke und seine in einen Panzerhandschuh gehüllte Hand strich ihr durchs Haar. Immer wieder blieben Haare zwischen den Segmenten hängen und er riss sie raus. Dann zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen und sie rollte wild mit den Augen, wie eine gefangene Kuh, die weiß, dass der Schlachter kommt. Ihr Mund war zu einem stummen Schrei weit aufgerissen, das Kind lag regungslos auf der aufgewühlten Erde. Sein Gesicht war emotional leer, nur in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer gieriger Glanz.

Alle Roz'zarz hatten sich um das Geschehen gedrängt und die anderen Diener der Purpurnen hatte interessiert den Qualen der Frau zugesehen. Es war mittlerweile total still, nicht ein Vogel sang, noch wehte der kleinste Hauch. Der Glanz in den Augen des Mannes verstärkte sich, die Flammen griffen auf die Frau über, begannen sie einzuhüllen, züngelten in ihren Haaren, ihren Kleidern und griffen dann sogar auf das Kind über. Kleine gelbe Lichtpunkte stiegen von den beiden armen Kreaturen über und der Flammende sog sie alle ein. Die Flammen wurden immer heller und in ihrem Zentrum leuchtete es schwarz. Sie wurden größer und immer mehr der Lichter entkamen der Dunkelheit, nur um dann von diesem Unmensch aufgesogen zu werden.

Langsam verlöschten die Flammen und von der jungen Frau und dem Kind war nichts geblieben. Das Gras war nicht verbrannt, nicht einmal niedergedrückt, noch wehte ein übler Geruch herüber. Es war so, als ob es sie nie gegeben hätte.

Der Diener stand langsam auf und lächelte grimmig in sich hinein, während er sich mit der Zunge langsam über die leicht geöffneten Lippen strich.

Dann sah er langsam auf die beiden Anderen, ehe er sich wieder hinsetzte und verharrte. Die Roz'zarz zerstreuten sich und hier und da fingen wieder an die Vögle Laut zu geben.

Auch Fil'yana hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt. Sie sah sich unsicher um und ihr Blick verharrte auf ihm und dann sah sie zur Seite. Ein Schauer durchlief sie, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und flüsterte leise:

„Wir sollte wieder nach oben klettern. Sonst werden wir hier noch gesehen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie lautlos im grünen, wogenden Blätterdach und er folgte ihr. Oben angelangt kletterte sie noch weiter hinauf, so weit, dass er ihr unmöglich folgen konnte. Also blieb er unten in der Astgabel sitzen und aß erst einmal was, denn seit er aufgewacht war, und das lag beinahe zwei Stunden zurück, hatte er noch nichts gegessen. Es war nicht mehr viel übrig, sie konnten das Essen noch auf maximal drei Tage strecken, dann würden sie nichts mehr haben. Er aß also nur solange, bis das Hungergefühl ein wenig wich und lehnte sich dann gegen den Baum.

Was hatten sie nur mit der Frau und dem Kind angestellt? Der gespenstige Anblick, wie die Flammen die zwei Menschen einzuhüllen angefangen hatten, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie waren einfach weg gewesen! Einfach so!

Und warum war Fil'yana starr vor Schreck gewesen? Bei der Frau konnte er es noch verstehen. Hatte nicht auch er ein Gefühl der Angst verspürt? Hatte nicht etwas an der Rüstung dieses Gefühl aufgehalten und ihn mit Mut erfüllt? Er betrachtete die Runen auf seinen Armschienen, die aufgeleuchtet hatten, als die Flammen anfingen zu tanzen. Auch die Frau bei der Schlacht trug solch eine Rüstung, nur schwarz. Seine war weiß.

Warum nur hatte er eine Rüstung, die ihn vor solch Unbill schützten? War er hierher entsandt worden. Von wem auch immer, diese Mächte zu bekämpfen? – Wohl kaum! Und wenn doch, wie blauäugig war dann dies Ansinnen. Sie waren hoffnungslos unterlegen. Und jetzt, da seine Mitstreiterin tot, war das Unternehmen so oder so schon gescheitert.

Ein leises Scharren ließ ihn aufblicken und er sah, wie die Shararrim langsam hinuntergeklettert kam. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was war mit mir los?" fragte sie still. „Ich kann mich nicht an das erinnern, nachdem die Flammen anfingen."

Sie stockte und fuhr dann mit trockenem Munde fort: „Da war nur Angst und Schmerz."

Sie fröstelte wieder, als sie daran dachte. „Nur Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit."

Er sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, ihre blauen Augen waren beinahe geschlossen, nur in winzigen Schlitzen spiegelte sich das warme Sonnenlicht wieder.

„Ich dachte ich wäre verloren" wisperte sie. „Aber Dir machte es nichts aus."

Er schaute sie jetzt von der Seite an, die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und er sah nur ihre Umrisse. Eine kleine Träne glitzerte wie ein Stern.

„Alles was ich war, war wie weggeblasen" murmelte sie leise und gedankenverloren. „Nur das Tier blieb in mir übrig. Und das Tier hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst."

Amentio legte seinen Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich an ihn an und fing leise an zu weinen. Sie schluchzte auf und er spürte, dass ihre Schultern zuckten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er fürchtete jedes Wort von ihm würde es nur noch schlimmer machen, sie beleidigen oder die Gefühle zurückholen, die sie so sehr fürchtete.

Sie blieb scheinbar eine Ewigkeit so sitzen und wich nicht von ihm, er schaute durch das Blätterdach nach unten auf das Lager, in das Bewegung gekommen war. Von überall schienen die Rufe und Schreie von gejagten Tieren an sein Ohr zu dringen. Offenbar wollten die Roz'zarz noch eine kleine Weile bleiben und jagten jetzt den umgebenden Wald leer. Als das Wehklagen der Tiere nach Stunden verklungen war, kehrte wieder Ruhe in das Lager unten ein und er und die Shararrim kletterten wieder nach oben in den Baum. Sie sollten noch eine lange Zeit auf dem Baum verbringen.


	12. Chapter 12

Nebel kroch und wallte zwischen den Ästen umher, verschleierte die Bäume wie Spinnenweben altes Gemäuer. Amentio konnte sich vor Hunger und Durst kaum noch bewegen, der wie ein Widergänger in seinem Leib umherkroch und jedes bisschen Kraft in seinen geschwächten Muskeln aufsog. Eine fahle Sonne lugte schwammig zwischen den dunstigen Wolken hervor und erfüllte die Luft mit leerem Glanz. Es war ungewöhnlich still. Nur hier und da gab ein Vogel ein leises hoffnungsvolles Lebenszeichen von sich.

Fil'yana war nirgends zu sehen; sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer mehr und mehr in sich zurückgezogen und kam nur noch in der Nacht zu ihm. Wenn die Dunkelheit um sich und nach ihr griff und jeden Gedanken des Schreckens verstärkte. Wenn die Stille schwarz und leer war und man das Pochen des eigenen Herzens und das Rauschen den Blutes in den Schläfen hören und fühlen konnte. Wenn dem Geist nicht blieb außer dem Kramen in Gedanken und Erinnerungen, zu denen man normalerweise den Weg nicht fand. Wenn bei ihr die Erinnerung an jenen schrecklichen Moment vor fünf Tagen hochkam, wie eine frische Wasserleiche, die von Verwesungsgasen an die Oberfläche eines sumpfigen Moores getrieben wurde, wimmerte sie leise im Schlaf, als sie jene Momente noch einmal vor der inneren Auge sah...

Als die Frau und ihr Kind in jenem seltsamen Feuer verbrannten und sie nichts tun konnten außer dazusitzen und entsetzt zu schweigen. Wenn das purpurne Grauen nach dem Verstand der Shararrim griff.

Wenn diese Momente wiederkamen, dann kam sie zu ihm, um nicht mit sich selbst allein sein zu müssen. Hatte sich neben ihn gelegt und war unter leisem Schluchzen an ihn gepresst eingeschlafen.

Jeden Morgen war das Gefühl des Schreckens verflogen und sie war wieder die stolze Shararrim, die sich nicht eingestehen konnte, dass sie die Nacht aus Angst vor der Dunkelheit und der Finsternis mit einem Menschen an ihrer Seite verbracht hatte, den sie nicht einmal richtig kannte.

Am ersten Morgen nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis hatte sie ihm die Zähne gezeigt, weil er sie zwischen den Ohren gestreichelt hatte, denn sie hatte erbärmlich im Schlaf gewimmert und sich nur dadurch beruhigt. Am Abend war sie wieder zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich neben ihn gelegt, doch als er zurückwich hatte sie ihn aus flehenden Augen angesehen und war näher gerückt, bis sie sich wieder dicht an ihn schmiegte. Er lag da und wusste nicht recht was er machen sollte, bis er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie seine Hand ergriff. Am nächsten Morgen war sie fortgewesen, noch bevor er erwachte.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte in das Blätterdach über ihm und wartete darauf, dass das Schwindelgefühl vorbei war, das ihn beim Aufwachen begleitet hatte und sich irgendwo in seinem Kopf verkroch. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf die Ellebogen auf und sah sich wieder um. Ruhe herrschte ringsum. Das Bild war so dröge und langweilig wie die letzten paar Tage. Er wälzte sich herum und sah auf den Ast herunter, von dem aus sie das erste Mal das Heer der Roz'zarz beobachtet hatten. Auf ihm lag Fil'yana und starrte angestrengt nach unten und schüttelte schließlich ungläubig den Kopf.

Mit müden und angestrengten Bewegungen kletterte sie an der knorrigen Rinde des Baumes zu ihm herauf. Als sie bei ihm angelangt war, wartete sie, dass sich ihr rasselnder Atem zu einem krächzenden Keuchen beruhigt hatte und wisperte leise mit ausgedörrter Kehle:

„Sie sind weg. Die Roz'zarz müssen weitergegangen sein."

Er starrte sie zunächst verständnislos an, ehe sich in seinem von Hunger und Durst gepeinigten Verstand zwei Gedanken herausschälten:

„Wasser" rasselte er. Schon seit drei Tagen hatte er nichts mehr getrunken.

„Essen."

„Ja" sagte sie. „Wir können runter, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte er sich aufzurichten und begann wie in Trance langsam und bedächtig nach unten zu klettern.

Seine spröde gewordenen Fingernägel gruben sich scharrend in die faserige Borke des Baumes, seine zitternden Füße suchten ziellos nach Halt.

Dass er unten ankam glich einem Wunder und sein Glück hatte er gewiss auf Jahre hinaus verbraucht. Unten angekommen sah er sich um und erkannte soviel, wie man von einem sich drehenden Karussell erkennen konnte. Nichts. Alles verschwamm vor seinem Auge und er nahm nur eins deutlich wahr. Den Duft frischen Wassers.

Wie eine Motte vom Licht angezogen wurde, so taumelte er jetzt auf das Loch zu, in dem sich vor fast einer Woche das schönste Lichterschauspiel abgespielt hatte, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

Krächzend ging er in die Knie und senkte sein Haupt der Wasseroberfläche entgegen. Mit tiefen und gierigen Zügen so er das Leben schluckweise in sich ein, das wunderbar durch seine Kehle rann und ihm seine Kraft wiederschenkte.

Auch Fil'yana hockte sich neben ihn und begann ebenfalls mit der Gier einer Verdurstenden zu trinken. Nur eben auf Katzen – nein, auf Shararrimart.

Als sie fertig getrunken hatten und ihnen beinahe übel von dem vielen Wasser war, dass sie sich auf leeren Magen einverleibt hatten, ließen sie sich nach hinten auf den Kiesstrand fallen und blieben in der immer wärmer werdenden Sonne erschöpft liegen. Der Wind rauschte in den Blättern und das Geräusch war so klar und deutlich wie schon sein tagen nicht mehr. Sie beide spürten, wie das Leben wieder in ihre Körper zurückkroch, angezogen vom Wasser. Der Nebel verschwand und die Sonne wanderte ein kleines Stück über den Himmel, ehe sie beide von einem anderem unangenehmen Gefühl aufgescheucht wurden: Hunger.

Auf der Lichtung, in all dem aufgerissenen und plattgetretenem Gras lagen die abgenagten Knochen und leeren Schädel von bestimmt fünfzig Kadavern von Rehen, Schweinen und anderen kleineren Tieren, auf die sich Fliegen, Wespen und Totenkäfer niedergelassen hatte, um ihre Brut in dem verwesenden Fleisch zu hinterlassen. Zwischen all den Leichen und grausigen Haufen fanden er und Fil'yana zwei frisch geschlachtete Rehe, um deren Augen, Nüstern und andern Körperöffnungen, ebenfalls um die zwei Schnitte am Hals, sich aber auch schon die ersten Besucher der Toten niedergelassen hatten. Wie eine zornige schwarze Wolke stoben die Fleischfliegen von den Kadavern auf, um sich nur wenige Augenblicke später auf andere Dahingemetzelte zu senken wie ein schwarzes Tuch

Unter größten Anstrengungen, ihnen wurde ein ums andere Mal schwindelig, zerrten sie die zwei toten Tiere zum Wasser und während Fil'yana ihnen das Fell so gut es ging abzog und das zu bratende Fleisch säuberte und zurechtschnitt, machte sich Amentio daran Holz für das Feuer zu sammeln. Das erwies sich als relativ unkompliziert, hatte das Heer doch genug Holz geschlagen und viele der Gruben schwelten noch und schon nach wenige Minuten brannte am Ufer ein großes Feuer, über dem, an frisch geschnittenen Ästen Rehfleisch hing und vor sich hinbrutzelte.

Ungeduldig warteten sie, bis das Fleisch genießbar war und aßen es dann mit äußerstem Bedacht. So gut hatte noch nie ungewürztes Rehfleisch gemundet, jeder Bissen war wie eine Geschmacksexplosion und je mehr sie davon aßen, desto wohliger wurde ihnen. Und so gerne sie auch gekonnt hätten, nach nicht einmal einer kleinen Scheibe konnten sie nicht mehr. Also spießten sie noch mehr der Scheiben auf Äste, um diese haltbarer zu machen, denn so gern sie auch wollten, hier bleiben und ausruhen konnten sie nicht. Den wer weiß, vielleicht würde das Heer ja zurückkehren.

Amentio stand auch und sagte zu der Shararrim, dass er mal auf den Baum klettern würde, um ihre Sachen zu holen und ging von dannen. Oben in der Krone angelangt, sammelte er Kleidung, Behältnisse und Waffen auf, wickelte das alles in eine Decke und befestigte diese an die zwei miteinander verknoteten Seile und ließ das alles von Ast zu Ast vom Baum herab. Als er auf ihrem Beobachtungsast saß, fiel ihm unten zwischen den Kadavern ein rotes Leuchten auf. Es war kein Blut, sondern roter Stoff von einem Mantel, der leicht im Wind flatterte. Er merkte sich die Stelle und ließ das Bündel mit ihren Habseligkeiten vom Baum auf den weichen Boden heruntergleiten und kletterte dann selbst hinunter. Er ging vorsichtig in Richtung des roten Tuches und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sah, wozu das Tuch gehörte.

Zu einem Mantel. Und der Mantel hing an einem Mann, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der geschändeten Erde lag, unweit der Stelle des bisher grausigstem Schauspiels, dessen er gewahr wurde. Überall in der Luft schwirrten, ekligen Edelsteinen gleich, rote und grüne Fleischfliegen herum, und dazwischen wie schwarze Kohlestücke die Schmeißfliegen. Der süßlich – herbe Geruch verwesenden Fleisches ging schwer in der Luft, und der sanfte Wind kämpfte vergeblich darum, diese Wolke des Todes zu vertreiben.

Amentio sah, dass sich der Rücken des Mannes schwach hob und senkte – er lebte noch!

Sein weißes Haar war blutverklebt, genauso wie seine Jacke, die von unzähligen Peitschenhieben fast vollständig zerrissen war. Blut war aus den langen Wunden gequollen und war fest geworden und hatte die Ränder der Jacke eingeschlossen.

Amentio ging neben dem Verwundeten in die Knie und nahm ihn in den Arm, während er ihn gleichzeitig umdrehte, damit die Wunden nicht weiter den Fliegen und der heißen Sonne ausgesetzt waren. Der Kopf rollte haltlos herum und offenbarte das alternde Gesicht eines Mannes, der seine besten Jahre hinter sich gehabt hatte und nun vielleicht etwa sechzig Jahre alt sein mochte. Ein dicker weißer Schnauzerverbarg fast den gesamten Mund, von dem man nur eine ausgetrocknete und aufgeplatzte Unterlippe erkennen konnte. Die Augen, eingebettet in unzählige Lachfältchen waren geschlossen und eins war blau, lila und gelb verquollen. Überall in dem wohl normalerweise schönen Gesicht waren Prellungen, Abschürfungen und unzählige kleine Wunden, wie von Rasierklingen. Der Alte stöhnte leise und sein Atem war nur noch ein lautloses Rasseln.

Amentio legte den Armen behutsam auf die Seite und winkte Fil'yana heran, die schon ein wenig neugierig herangekommen war.

„Was ist?" wollte sie wissen.

„Sieh hier" wies er auf den Verwundeten. „Wir sollten ihm helfen."

Sie sah sich den Mann genauer an.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er es schafft. Wir sollten ihn hier liegen lassen."

Amentio konnte kaum glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte! Liegenlassen?

„Liegenlassen?"

„Was ist?"

„Ich kann es kaum glauben! Du willst einen armen, hilflosen, alten Mann sterben lassen, weil Du glaubst erkönnte es eventuell nicht mehr schaffen?"

„Ja" erwiderte sie... man konnte fast sagen: kaltschnäuzig.

Amentio war sprachlos.

„Warum?"

„Da fragst Du noch?" ereiferte sie sich. „Wir können uns selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten. In unserem Zustand brauchen wir vier volle Tage bis nach Sangarasso. Mindestens. Wir können ja kaum Wasser und Nahrung für uns mitnehmen und jetzt willst Du einen Halbtoten mit Dir rumschleppen UND sein Wasser und sein Essen. Mit ihm im Schlepptau brauchen wir, wenn wir gut vorankommen, sechs Tage. Wir müssen also auch mehr Verpflegung tragen? Kannst Du das? Ich kann es nicht."

„Also, da wo ich herkomme, habe ich gelernt, dass man solchen Menschen helfen soll."

„Wer selbst nicht klarkommt, bleibt zurück. So einfach ist das hier draußen."

„Du meinst, ich hätte Dich in den Nächten zurückweisen sollen?"

Es war gemein und er wusste es. Der Schrecken, den sie erfahren hatte, war schlimmer als der Tod.

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sie blieb stumm. Er schaute sie noch einen Moment lang an und senkte dann seinen Kopf.

Er hörte, wie sie abrupt aufstand und verächtlich: „Menschen" schnaubte. Es klang wie „Gewürm" oder nach etwas, das mit einem grotesken Knirschen unter der Stiefelsohle knackte, wenn man drauftrat.

Als er wieder hochsah, war Fil'yana mehr als widerwillig dabei, den Alten hochzuheben und unter ihren Baum zu schleppen. Er sprang auf und half ihr dabei – sie sah ihn nicht an.

Sie betteten ihn auf eine ihrer Decken und Amentio benetzte die Lippen des Mannes mit einigen wenigen Tropfen aus seinem Schlauch.

„Hohl noch mehr Wasser" knirschte sie.

Als er mit frischem Wasser aus dem Loch zurückkehrte hatte sie ihn schon aufgerichtet und seine Jacke zerschnitten. Sie säuberte seine Wunden, in die Fliegen schon ihre Eier gelegt hatten, so gut es ging mit einem Stück Stoff und Wasser, schnitt schwärendes Fleisch heraus und legte ihm dann die restlichen Wundverbände an, die sie noch hatten.

Dann, als sie ihm Wasser gegeben hatten, setzten sie sich wieder an das Feuer und tranken und aßen selbst wieder etwas, denn Hunger und Durst meldeten sich mit aller Macht zurück.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt, nur die leicht nach oben gezogenen Lefzen deuteten an, dass sie mehr als wütend war.

Auch Amentio schwieg beharrlich und dachte nach.

Aber es war ja auch wahr! Man ließ nicht einfach Hilflose zurück und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal. Aber was sollte er auch von einer aus einem Stamm erwarten, dessen Angehörige den Schwächsten aus ihrer Mitte wählten, um ihn dann in die Sklaverei dieser ominösen Purpurnen zu geben.

Und dennoch... Der Schrecken und das Grausen in ihrer Augen tauchten in seiner Erinnerung auf, als sie gesehen hatte, wie Frau und Kind verbrannten, war unbeschreiblich. So, als ob sie selbst fühlte und spürte, wie das Feuer nach ihr griff und die Angst und die Hoffnungslosigkeit über das Unvermeidliche ihr Herz zuschnürten.

Sie mochte anders sein, aber ihr das zum Vorwurf zu machen, hieße, sich selbst als etwas besseres zu erachten, und das war sicherlich ebenso falsch.

Und wenn er sie diesem Schrecken überlassen würde, er könnte nicht mehr vor sich selbst gerade stehen.

Amentio sah sich um und entdeckte, wie sich Fil'yana um den Verletzten kümmerte. Sie wirkte nicht mehr zornig, eher trotzig und ihre Bewegungen waren ab und an ein wenig zu derb, als sie die Verbände straffte oder ihm Wasser einflößte. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, wandte sie ihm dem Rücken zu und er konnte ihre Kälte regelrecht spüren, die davon ausging.

Ruckartig stand sie auf und kam zum Feuer.

„So. Wir sollten gehen, denn ich habe keine Lust einem purpurnen Späher vor die Augen zu laufen."

„Wirst Du mir helfen, ihn zu tragen?"

Die Shararrim schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, nickte dann aber.

„Ich werde eine Trage bauen."

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und bauten aus den Decken und zwei geeigneten Ästen eine Trage, auf der sie den Verwundeten und einige Vorräte transportieren konnten. Dann machten sie sich mit ihrer Last auf den langen Weg nach Sangarasso.

Einige Zeit später kroch ein kleiner Käfer aus einem der Leichenhaufen und die Fliegen und anderen Insekten, sogar die Wespen und Hornissen suchten so schnell wie möglich aus der nahen Umgebung des Käfers zu entkommen, denn selbst mit ihrem primitiven Hirn, vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, wussten sie, dass dieser Käfer vom Bösen beseelt war.

Der Käfer krabbelte unbehelligt auf den obersten Kadaver und blieb dort eine Weile auf den Nüstern eines Rehs hocken, dann wackelte er mit seinen Fächerfühlern, als schien er einen bestimmten Duft in der Luft zu suchen. Nach einer kleinen Weile war er wohl zu einem ihm genehmen Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, denn er spreizte die Deckflügel und schwirrte mit einem unheilvollen Brummen davon.

Der Käfer war purpurn mit goldenem Rand.

Sven hatte keine Tränen mehr. Um ihn herum tobte die Hölle, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Das Haus von Tante Emma und Niob brannte. Doch da brannte nicht nur ein Haus, da brannte so viel mehr, mehr als er je würde in Worte fassen können. Da brannte ein Teil seines Lebens und seines Herzens. Überall hörte er die Schreie der Verbrennenden, überall sah er die huschenden Schatten der Orks, doch diese wurden immer weniger und weniger, bis schließlich alle verschwunden waren.

Schreie, der Geruch kochenden Blutes, das Prasseln des Flammensturmes um ihn herum – all das war zuviel für ihn. Er rannte, rannte hinaus aus der Stadt, in der er heute gestorben war. Er wollte nach Hause, doch er hatte keins mehr. Also blieb er bei seiner Räuberhöhle stehen, hinter sich die brennende Stadt, vor sich die lodernden Trümmer seines Zuhauses. Vor Erschöpfung, Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung fiel Sven um.

Es war nass. Überall nass. Und Kalt. Sehr kalt. Auch überall.

Sven öffnete seine von Tränen verquollenen Augen und sah in einen tiefen, grauen Himmel. Wasser tropfte daraus herab und ließ immer wieder das Bild verschwimmen, wenn es seine geöffneten Augen traf. Er fror. Fror am ganzen Leibe, so dass sein Kiefer wie in einem Krampf zitterte. Er stand auf und merkte, dass er nicht nur einfach zitterte, sondern am gesamten Körper regelrecht schlotterte. Seine Zähne schlugen derartig schnell aufeinander, dass man hunderte Haselnüsse in wenigen Augenblicken hätte knacken können.

Dicker, schwerer Rauch trieb träge über die schmutzigen Hügel und schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Gespeist wurde dieser aus den Trümmern des Hauses, in dem er einst gelebt hatte. Die Leiche seiner Mutter war weg. Die der Orks ebenfalls. Breite, tiefe Wagenspuren, die sich in den vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden gedrückt hatten, führten quer über die schlammige Wiese und hinunter ins Dorf. Oder dem, was davon übrig war. Er sah sich mit um den Körper geschlungenen Armen um.

Über Florentina wehten blaue Banner, auf dem eine Krone zu sehen war. Viele Ritter und sogar ein paar Magier waren zu sehen. Und ein paar Frauen, die Flügel und Schwerter aus Licht hatten.

Er lief so schnell er konnte wieder hinunter ins Dorf. Nur wenige Minuten später kam er zu den ersten Häusern.

Am Haus von Bauer Murre hielt ein Mann, etwa so alt, wie... wie sein Vater, wieder stiegen Sven die Tränen in die Augen... hielt dort Wache. Sven taumelte mehr, als das er lief, weiter.

„He!" schnauzte der Wächter. „Wer bist Du, und woher kommst Du?"

Sven sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an. Was dachte der sich eigentlich?

„Lass mich in Ruhe" nuschelte er und wollte weitergehen.

Der Mann herrschte ihn an:

„He! Junge! Du darfst nicht hier rein. Florentina ist militärisches Sperrgebiet. Verschwinde!"

„Na, und?" heulte Sven auf. „Hier hat Niob gewohnt. Und Tante Emma. Und ich. Und nun sind alle tot! Warum lebe ich noch? Warum bin ich nicht auch tot? Kannst Du mir das sagen? Ich will hier rein!"

Markus wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte und schaute diesen Jungen, der ihn an seinen eigenen Sohn erinnerte vor sich verwirrt an. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich mit einem „Nein" zufrieden geben, und zur sommerlichen Hitze, die Sonne hatte jetzt endgültig die Wolken vertrieben, der Wärme der rauchenden Trümmer kam jetzt auch noch die Verlegenheitshitze hinzu, die daher rührte, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass er zwar mit einem Ork zurecht kam, aber nicht mit einem Jungen, der dieselben Augen hatte, wie sein Sohn, und der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm im austrocknenden Schlamm hockte.

Der Junge hatte die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine geschlungen und seine Schultern zuckten immer wieder unkontrolliert. Der leise wind trug stilles Schluchzen zu Markus herüber. Er raufte sich zusammen.

„Warte, warte" ging er langsam auf den Blondschopf zu. „Wo willst Du überhaupt hin?"

„Zu Niobs Haus."

„Gut. Warte hier, ich will sehen, was ich tun kann."

Markus ging zu einer Ruine, in der notdürftig die Wache eingerichtet worden war.

Sven war sprachlos. Hatte sich doch dieser ignorante Wächter dazu entschlossen ihm zu helfen. Er ging zu Bauer Thomas' Haus und sprach mit einem, der drinnen saß und kehrte dann zu seinem Posten zurück und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn. Sven wollte gerade fragen, was los sei, da kam ein Magier aus dem verkohlten Türrahmen.

Er war recht alt und ein schmutziges Gesicht, in dessen tiefen sorgenvollen Falten sich Dreck und getrocknetes Blut hineingefressen hatten. Er hatte einen scharf geschnittenen Vollbart und komplett schwarze Augen. Seine scharlachrote Robe mit den goldenen und silbernen aufgestickten Runen war zerrissen und flatterte im immer stärker werdenden Wind.

Er blieb in einigen Schritt Entfernung stehen und murmelte etwas in seinen verfilzten Bart. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und kam langsam näher.

Sven stand auf und deutete eine kleinen Verbeugung an, so wie er es bei Tante Emma gesehen hatte, wenn sie Magier in ihrem Laden begrüßt hatte. Tante Emma... Niobe...

Sven zog geräuschvoll die Nase nach oben und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Der Magier stand jetzt vor ihm und ließ sich in die Knie sinken.

„Wer bist Du denn, Junge?", fragte er barsch.

„Sven", sagte Sven. „Ich will zu Niobes Haus. Es steht am Markt. Alle sind fort."

„Nun ‚Sven-der-zu-Niobe-will', leider darfst Du nicht einfach so in die Stadt, hier gilt Militärrecht. Nur wenn Deine Eltern dabei sind, oder Du eine Erlaubnis Deiner Eltern hast – und etwas einkaufen willst, darfst Du hier rein", er schaute ihn an. „Nun...?"

Sven sah kläglich zu Boden. „Meine Eltern sind...", murmelte er. „... tot."

Der Magier schnaufte auf und seufzte tief.

„Das tut mir leid, Sven", sagte er leise. „Weißt Du, ob sie schon begraben worden sind?"

„Nein, sie liegen bestimmt noch oben."

Sven stand immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf da und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er fühlte sich leer.

„Wo, oben?", fragte der Mann.

„Bei der Köhlerhütte – mein Papa war Köhler."

„Was!", entfuhr es dem Magier überrascht. „Warte hier!"

In Svens Gedanken stahl sich ein Schimmer Hoffnung. Was wäre, wenn sie gar nicht tot waren? Vielleicht lebten sie noch und der Magier war deshalb so überrascht? Ja! Bestimmt lagen sie in einem Siechenhaus und wurden von Ärzten behandelt!

Die Wolken zogen vor der Sonne weg und mit einem Male war es wieder brütend heiss. Der Magier kam zurück.

„Nun, Sven", meinte er. „Kannst Du mir sagen was da oben passiert ist?"

„Meine Eltern", wisperte er. „Sind sie noch am Leben?"

Traurig schüttelte der Alte den Kopf. „Nein."

Sven wollte in Tränen ausbrechen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Nicht einmal ein trockener Schluchzer kam über seine Lippen. Der Druck in seinem Kopf schwoll an, dass es sich anfühlte, als müsste dieser gleich platzen, aber das erleichternde Weinen kam nicht.

„Ich weiss nicht, was da passiert ist", flüsterte er heiser und setzte sich wieder auf den Stein.

Der Magier griff nach seinem Kopf und etwas prickelte auf Svens Haut.

„Oh-oh", machte der Magier

Seit drei Tagen waren sie nun schon unterwegs in Richtung Sangarasso. Und die Wälder, die Berge und die Stille schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. So schön die Wälder am Anfang gewirkt haben mochten, so eintönig waren sie jetzt.

Er und Fil'yana hatten nicht viele Worte gewechselt und sie überließ ihm die Versorgung des alten Mannes. Er sagte nichts dazu und kümmerte sich um ihn. Der Verwundete atmete regelmäßiger und die kalten Schweißausbrüche blieben heute das erste mal seit ihrem Aufbruch aus.

Die Shararrim hatte ein kleines Feuer angezündet und wärmte ein wenig Essen auf. Er setzte sich hinzu und schaute sie an. Sie sah müde aus, ihr Fell wirkte ein wenig zerzaust und ihre Augen hatten den Glanz verloren. Lustlos stocherte sie mit einem kleinen Ast im Feuer herum.

„Ich lege mich schlafen", ächzte Amentio und legte sich hin. Fli'yana nickte nur langsam.

Er legte sich ans Feuer und schloss die Augen.

Tief in der Nacht wurde er wach. Es war still, bis auf ein unterdrücktes Wimmern und Keuchen. Das Feuer war fast heruntergebrannt und der Mond schien durch die Baumwipfel.

Fil'yana lag zusammengekrümmt neben dem Feuer und weinte leise...

„Nein! Nein! Die Flammen, nicht... sie verbrennen... Tarathos! Geh nicht, nicht... Tarathos... bitte..."

Amentio stand auf und ging leise um das Feuer herum.

„Fil'yana?" flüsterte er. „Fil'yana, bist Du wach?"

Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch sie sah nicht diese Welt. Sie blickte in einen Albtraum, dem sie nicht entfliehen konnte. Flammen züngelten aus ihrem Geist.

Amentio sah auf die sich quälende Shararrim hinab und spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, sie weiter leiden zu lassen, so wie sie den Mann hatte weiterleiden lassen wollen.

LASS SIE. SIE VERDIENT ES NICHT BESSER! LASS IHR DIE QUAL, DIE SIE ANDEREN WÜNSCHT!

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick schalt er sich selbst ein Monstrum – wie konnte er es wagen! Wie konnte er es wagen, einfach nur zuzusehen, wenn sie jemand quälte.

Er legte sich neben das wimmernde Wesen und schloss sie in die Arme. Im selben Augenblick seufzte sie tief und war ruhig eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie fort.

Doch sie blieb nicht lange weg. Er lag noch da und war wach genug dafür mitzubekommen, dass er noch schlief, als sie wieder kam und ihn weckte, indem sie Fleisch briet.

Er richtete sich auf und sah sie an. Sie sah auf alle Fälle erholter aus, als gestern.

„Wie hast Du geschlafen?"

Sie sah ihn zunächst an, als wäre er ihr auf den Schwanz getreten, meinte dann aber leise:

„Gut. Danke."

Dann starrte sie wieder ins prasselnde Feuer.

„Fil'yana"

„Ja?", hob sie den Kopf.

„Ich hätte... er... es... es tut mir leid, was ich zu Dir gesagt habe.

„So?", sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ja... ich... was ich zu Dir gesagt habe... war... nicht richtig."

„Das stimmt", pflichtete sie ihm bei.

„Aber es war auch nicht richtig, was Du machen wolltest."

Wieder sah sie ihn so seltsam an, nickte dann aber langsam und bedächtig.

„Ja... Es kann sein, dass Du Recht hast."

Sie seufzte tief und lehnte sich gegen den Baum. Der Alte Mann schlief immer noch.

„Früher waren wir anders", meinte sie. „Früher haben auch wir die Schwachen unseres Volkes geschützt. Und auch die anderer Völker. Heute verkaufen wir sie für unsere Freiheit, eine Freiheit, die keine ist."

„Hat Euch die Herrschaft der Purpurnen so verändert?"

Sie starrte ins Feuer und trank einen Schluck Wasser, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Früher, so hat es mir mein Vater erzählt, waren wir ein stolzes Volk. Wir wahrten unsere Traditionen und Riten. Unsere Sitten und Gebräuche. Er sagte mir, dass wir nicht von uns aus, anderen halfen, es aber taten, wenn man uns darum bat. Der Brunnen auf unserem Dorfplatz, der ist ein Zeichen das Dankes eines Menschendorfes, dem wir eins aus bitterer Not geholfen haben. Aber das ist lange her. Lange, bevor meine Großmutter meinen Vater auf die Welt brachte, lange, bevor die Purpurnen kamen. Als sie kamen, stellten sie mein Volk vor die Wahl: entweder wir geben ihnen Sklaven oder wir würden vernichtet. Was hätten wir tun sollen? Wir opferten das Wohl weniger für das Wohl vieler. Eine grausame Wahl, aber die einzige die wir treffen konnten."

„Ihr hättes Euch wehren können!"

Fil'yana schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ha! Das sagen immer die, welche nicht dabei waren, die Situation nicht kennen. Schon lange, bevor die Armee der Purpurnen zu uns kam, erreichten uns Gerüchte, dann Nachrichten und schließlich Flüchtlinge, die berichteten, wie schrecklich die Herrschaft der Purpurnen war, und was sie mit widerspenstigen gemacht haben, mit denen, die sich gewehrt hatten!"

Amentio schwieg.

„Wir sind ein kleines Volk", fuhr die Shararrim fort. „Nur etwa jedes vierte Junge aus einem Wurf überlebt. Einen Krieg dieses Ausmaßes, selbst mit den Kräften aller Shararrimstämme, würde unser Volk nicht überleben, geschweige denn, gewinnen.

Und so hieß es für uns Sklaven liefern oder untergehen. Es mag sein, dass man die Freiheit liebt, aber noch mehr liebt man das Leben. Nach jedem Atemzug will man noch einen machen, nach jedem Augenblick noch einen erleben. Das kann man uns nicht vorwerfen!"

Sie sah ihn an und er nickte langsam: „Ja. Das kann man nicht."

„Also wurde der Wettbewerb weiterhin abgehalten, doch die Verlierer wurden um den Preis des Friedens an die Purpurnen gegeben."

„Wisst ihr, was mit ihnen passiert."

Fil'yana sah zur Seite und schluchzte leise... Ein Bild entstand vor Amentios Augen, wie sie in der Nacht dalag und wimmerte... Tarathos...

„Keiner von uns will es wissen... Es ist so, als ob wir alle die Augen verschlössen und immer noch behaupteten, wir wären sehend. Niemand fragt danach, denn alle ahnen, dass die Antwort den Frieden und die Freiheit, die wir so haben, nicht wert sind.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig kurzsichtig?"

„So kurzsichtig, wie die Menschen in ihren Städten und die nicht wissen wollen, woher im Endeffekt ihre Reichtümer kommen? Dass er weit außerhalb ihres Horizontes von Sklaven unter bedauernswerten Bedingungen geschaffen wird? Das zwei Sklaven dafür sterben, nur damit ein reicher Schnösel ein Brot wegwerfen kann, weil ihm die Kruste zu dick ist? Niemand in der Stadt, keiner der Menschen, keiner der Städter fragt sich, woher die Nahrung, der Reichtum und die seltenen Kräuter kommen! Auch sie verschließen die Augen!"

Sie sah ihn aus ihren blauen Augen an.

„Die Menschen sind nicht besser als wir. Und wir nicht besser als sie."

Er sah sie ein wenig erschrocken an – mit einem derartigen Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ja...", sagte er leise. „Wir sind nicht besser als ihr."

Und nach einer kleinen Weile sagte er leise, so dass nur er es hörte: „Und ich bin nicht besser als Du. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen."

Sie frühstückten zu Ende und machten sie dann wieder auf den Weg nach Sangarasso. Sie würden bald auf eine Handelsstraße treffen, die direkt dorthin führte. Dort würde sie besser vorankommen und könnten, wenn sie Glück hatten, auf einen Wagen aufsteigen können, um so noch schneller voranzukommen.

Der Abstieg aus den Bergen war alles andere als leicht, und das Panorama, was sich ihnen bot, war alles andere als schön.

Ein schmaler Felsgrat führte über einer Schlucht zur Handelsstraße, die nach Sangarasso hineinführte. Sangarasso selbst lag auf einem Hochplateau, das sich über der „Brennenden Schlucht" erhob. Schwarzes Basaltgestein glänzte im Schein unzähliger kleiner Vulkane und Schwefelquellen. Unter ihnen, sicherlich mehr als eine Meile tief loderten unheimliche Lichter und stieg gelber Rauch auf. Was am meisten schockierte, war, dass da unten, in all den chaotisch wirkenden Naturgewalten, Dörfer waren!

Dörfer, in denen Sklaven hausten und Vulkanasche förderten, Edelsteine und magische Materialien, die es nur hier gab.

Vom Hochplateau, auf dem Sangarasso lag, führten unzählige Fahrstühle nach unten und reichten Förderbrücken bis zur Stadt.

Die Häuser waren alle Ruß und Schwefelbedeckt und aus den Toren der Stadt quollen, einem riesigen Heerwurm gleich, Karren und Wagen, die ihre kostbare Fracht über den gesamten Kontinent verteilten.

Die Sonne würde bald untergehen, ohne dass sie die Chance haben würden, die Straße zu erreichen. Also machten sie hier am Waldesrand eine letzte Rast. Ein karges Mal und frisches Wasser waren ihr Abendessen. Der Alte Mann war immer noch nicht wach, doch schien es ihm noch besser zu gehen. Sicher würde er morgen wach sein, dann würden sie ihn nicht mehr tragen müssen.

Sie machten das Feuer aus, um keine Räuber anzulocken und waren über die Warmen Winde, die aus der brennenden Schlucht heraufgeweht wurden, froh.

Er legte sich auf den Boden und deckte sich zu. Fil'yana schaute ein wenig unschlüssig, doch als er nickte, kam sie zu ihm und legte sich neben ihn.

Bald darauf waren sie beide eingeschlafen und träumten von ausbrechenden Vulkanen.

Am nächsten Morgen war der Alte, den sie gerettet hatten, verschwunden. Eine kleine Rose aus Achat lag in der Feuergrube und ganz in der Nähe flog ein purpurner Käfer auf und verschwand im schwefelgelben Rauch.


	13. Chapter 13

Tief unter ihnen lag Sangarasso im Morgen. Die ganze Nacht über hörte man das Schreien der Sklaven aus der brennenden Schlucht, hörte man das Ächzen der Maschinen und das Brodeln der Vulkane. Die Stadt selbst war mehr als die Händlerstadt, als die sie Fil'yanas Vater Viashno beschrieben hatte. Sie war ein Moloch, wenn auch nur ein kleiner. Von hier oben sah es aus, als bestünde die Stadt nur aus Türmen, denn das Hochplateau bot nicht viel Platz, maximal eine Rechtmeile, und irgendwo mussten ja schließlich all die Menschen und... Leute leben. Und da man nicht in die Breite bauen konnte, baute man in die Höhe, und, wenn man Fil'yanas Worten in dieser Hinsicht trauen konnte, schließlich hatte sie hier eine Zeitlang gelebt, hatte man auch in die Tiefe gegraben.

Als sie das verschwinden des Alten bemerkt hatten, machte Fil'yana eine abfällige Bemerkung über „Hilfsbereitschaft" und „Menschen", doch hatte sie schnell geschwiegen, als er sie scharf angesehen hatte. Leise murmelte sie eine Entschuldigung.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", wollte sie dann aber wissen. „Was ist, wenn es ein Spion oder so war?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich habe es gleich gewusst!", meinte sie. „Es war ein Fehler, aus welchem Grunde auch immer. Man kann in diesen Zeiten niemandem trauen."

Amentio blickte zu Boden und drehte die kleine achatene Rose in den Fingern.

„Und Du weißt nicht, was das hier für eine Rose ist?"

„Nein", erwiderte die Shararrim. „Ich habe so ein Ding noch nie gesehen. Wirf es lieber weg. Wer weiß, wofür es da ist."

„Wofür sollte das Ding schon gut sein?"

„Es könnte unsere Bewegungen auf magische Art und Weise überwachen. Die Magier denken sich doch immer neue Spielereinen aus."

„Nein... nein, ich denke es wäre unklug die Rose jetzt schon wegzuwerfen...", meinte er. „Nur weil er es hier gelassen hat, muss es nicht gleich schlecht für uns sein. Wegwerfen können wir es immer noch."

Fil'yana sah kurz aus, als wollte sie etwas erwidern, klappte dann aber ihren Mund zu und schwieg.

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, oder?", meinte er, stand auf und gürtete sein Schwert und nahm seinen Stab zu Hand.

Sie nickte nur knapp und stand ebenfalls auf. Da sie keine Nahrungsmittel mehr hatten, mussten sie sich ohne Frühstück auf den Weg machen, doch Fil'yana hatte noch ein paar Oréal in der Tasche, und davon würden sie sich ein wenig zu Essen kaufen können.

Also machten sie sich auf den beschwerlichen Abstieg. Ein knurrender Magen half da auch nicht dabei...

Nach einer kleinen Weile des Kletterns kamen sie zum schmalen Grat aus Basaltgestein, auf dem ein kleiner Pfad in Richtung Handelsstraße führte. Lose herumliegende Steine und lockeres Geröll machten das Gehen schwer und zudem gefährlich, war doch der Grat nur knapp einen Schritt breit und fiel er auf jeder Seite mehr als 500 Schritt ab. Scharkantiges Gestein, heulende Winde und noch vieles mehr würden dafür sorgen, dass man den Boden nicht einmal in einem Stück erreichen würde. Nach fast vier Stunden, kamen sie auf die Handelstraße. Auch diese führte über einen Grat aus Basaltgestein, doch dieser war wesentlich breiter, bestimmt 50 Schritt, und auch besser bearbeitet. Eine glatte Straße war in der Mitte angelegt und es gab sogar einen Weg für Fußgänger. Außerdem waren alle paar Schritt kleine Obelisken aus dem Gestein herausgearbeitet, in deren Spitze Öl oder Pech rauchend brannte, und zwischen denen Ketten aus schwarzem Metall gespannt waren.

Seltsamerweise herrschte nur auf der Seite Verkehr, die nach Sangarasso hineinführte. Die andere Seite war leer und nur ab und an bewegte sich dort ein Reiter entlang.

Amentio und die Shararrim gingen auf dem Fußweg in Richtung Sangarasso und der scharfe Wind, der auf dem schmalen Grat manchmal zum Absturz geführt hatte, machte hier nicht mehr so viel aus.

Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr fragte sich Amentio, ob der Begriff „kleiner Handelspunkt", den Viashno bei der Kategorisierung dieser Stadt gebraucht hatte nicht bar jeder Realität war. Oder, so wisperte eine leise Stimme der Unvernunft in ihm, was ihn wohl erwartete, wenn er in eine große Stadt käme.

Die Stadtmauer aus schwarzem Basalt war bestimmt mehr als zehn Schritt hoch, in regelmäßigen Abständen standen Wachtürme auf ihr, in denen ebenfalls Flammen im Dach brannten. Doch die Häuser dahinter waren um einiges höher. Einige von ihnen überragten die Mauer um gut das dreifache. Und alles war aus schwarzem Basalt, selbst die Dachiegel. Noch näher an der Stadt , schälten sich mehr und mehr Details aus dem Dunst der Schwefelquellen und der Vulkane heraus. Doch konnten sie diese nie lange betrachten, denn der beißende Qualm, vom Wind immer wieder in ihre Augen getrieben, trübte ihren Blick und Tränen rannen ihnen das Gesicht hinunter. Viele der Türme waren aufwändig verziert und mit Edelsteinen geschmückt, die in allen Regenbogenfarben in der von Rauch verhüllten Sonne glänzten.

Die riesigen Stadttore waren geöffnet und nur zwei Wächter, beide Menschen, standen an den Toren und winkten die Besucher herein. Sie hatten grobe, grellrote Lederkleidung an und beide Hellebarden in den Händen. Sie gingen durch das Tor und betraten eine breite Hauptstraße. In der Stadt war es ruhig, kein Geschrei, ein paar Passanten gingen ihren Geschäften nach, ab und an ratterte ein Pferdefuhrwerk über das Pflaster. Überall zwischen den hohen Häusern hingen bunte Wimpel und überall standen Pflanzen und kleine Bäume in Kübeln auf den Gehwegen, die den vergeblichen Versuch machten, die Luft ein wenig zu verbessern. Doch die Wimpel boten einen willkommenen Blickfang in dieser ansonsten so dunklen Welt. Auch die meisten Kleider der Leute waren teilweise schreiend bunt.

Sie gingen die Straße in Richtung Stadtmitte und je näher sie dieser kamen, desto belebter wurden die Straßen. Immer mehr und mehr Menschen, Shararrim und Zwerge und noch andere unbekannte Wesenheiten strebten dem Zentralen Platz zu.

„Sieh Dich vor", wies ihn Fil'yana an und zeigte auf ein grün geschupptes Wesen, das einer aufrechtgehenden riesigen Eidechse ähnelte. „Die Chanaz sind leicht reizbar und nicht für ihre Friedfertigkeit bekannt." Das Wesen trug eine grobe grüne Leinenjacke und nicht mehr. Nur noch ein Gürtel, an dem zwei schwere Dolche baumelten, war das einzige weitere Kleidungsstück, obwohl anzunehmen war, dass dieses nicht zur Zierde allein vorhanden war.

„Wir sind gleich auf dem Mitt – Platz", raunte ihm die Shararrim zu. „Dort kommt das große Aquädukt an, dort ist der Markt und die Große Treppe, die in den Berg hinein führt. Wir werden nach unten gehen, denn in den Höhlen gibt es billiges Essen und billige Unterkunft. Aber man muss sich dort vorsehen, also halte Dich zurück. Ein Leben zählt dort nicht viel und das eines Menschen noch weniger. Aber bevor wir da runter gehen, werden wir noch auf dem Mitt – Platz nach Arbeit fragen."

„Wir? Ich dachte, Du willst dann wieder zurück."

Fil'yana sah ihn an.

„Nein", erwiderte sie mit einem Male barsch. „Meine Pläne haben sich geändert. Ich will in nächster Zukunft nicht mehr in mein Dorf zurück."

Amentio schaute die Shararrim verwundert an und meinte dann: „Gut, wie du meinst."

Mittlerweile waren sie dem Mitt – Platz immer näher gekommen, und laute Rufe, Schreie, Peitschehiebe und Düfte, die geschmackvolles oder einfach nur fettiges Essen verhießen, wehten durch die Straßen. Irgendwo hörte man riesige Wassermassen rauschen.

Der Platz an sich war, auf den engen Raum gerechnet, reine Platzverschwendung. Sicherlich einhundert Schritt breit war er das breiteste Bauwerk in einer Stadt, in der Platz Mangelware war. Am westlichen Ende des Platzes war ein riesiges Becken, mit Glas überdacht, aus dem unzählige Rohre und Leitungen herauskamen und sich auf Masten liegend in die Stadt wanden. Ein dickes Rohr führte bis zur Mitte des Platzes, an dieser Stelle war ein riesiges Loch, selbst bestimmt noch mal 40 Schritt im Durchmesser, das in die Tiefe führte. Das Rohr endete genau darüber und unglaubliche Wassermassen ergossen sich da hinein. Auf dem Rest des Platzes waren überall Buden, die von Nahrungsmittel und billigen Kleidungstücken über Tand und Haushaltsgegenstände bis hin zu Waffen und Werkzeugen alles anboten. Auf den Podesten wurden Sklaven, Menschen, Shararrim, Chanaz und Wesen, die wie große Affen aussahen, verkauft.

Dazwischen standen auch Wesen, die wie eine Mischung aus Shararrim und Menschen ausahen. Menschen, die entweder Katzenaugen, Schwänze oder Krallen hatten, oder Shararrim, die menschliche Züge oder keinen Schwanz hatten.

Einige von ihnen waren kräftig und waren, so die Verkäufer, gut für die Arbeit in den Schwefelminen oder zum Sammeln von Asche geeignet, während andere in luftige Kleider gehüllte Shararrim, die mehr enthüllten als verbargen, diese als perfekte Leib- und Liebessklavinnen anpriesen.

„Aberr nehmet Euch in Acht, werrterr Herrr", flüsterte der schmierige Sklavenverkäufer Amentio zu. „Sie können manchmal rrecht launisch sein, doch wenn dies passierrt, müsst Ihrr sie züchtigen, wenn ihrr verrsteht, was ich meine, dann werrden sie Euch wiederr bereitwillig zu Diensten sein. Seht nur, was für vorrzügliche Waren", pries er seine „Ware" mit tiefer, rollender Stimme an.

Der Verküfer, in ein blaues Gewand gehüllt, unter dem sich der Bauch deutlich zeigte, ging zu einer Shararrim hin, und fuhr ihm mit seiner Hand durch das Fell und strich ihr über Schenkel und Brüste.

„Da, sehet, weiches Fell und Brrüste, wie jeder Mann sie mag." Die letzten Worte musste er für einen Witz gehalten haben, denn mit einem Male lachte er schallend.

„Für Dich, Herrr, soll dieses junge Ding nur 500 Orréal kosten. Und wenn ihrr sie jetzt gleich nehmet, gebe ich Euch kostenlos eine Peitsche und ein paarr gute Krräuter mit, damit ihr nicht aus versehen einen Bastarrd mit ihr zeugt – es sei denn ihr wollt so was."

Er sah ihn aus seinen stahlgrauen Augen an und sein linker Fuß wippte unablässig. Außerdem strhlte er, als hätte er soeben das Angebot des Jahrhunderts gemacht.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus, Herrr? So ein wunderrvolles Angebot kommt nicht alle Tage hierr in diese Einöde."

Amentio hatte der gesamten Vorführung mit Entsetzen zugesehen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Wir haben kein Interesse, Skalvenhändler" zischte Fil'yana.

Der Mann sah sie kurz erschrocken an, lächelte dann aber plötzlich.

„Ah, Herrr. Ihrr hab sehrr guten Geschmack. Dieses Stück ist sicherrlich mehrr als 700 Orréal werrt!"

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick fuhr er erschrocken zurück, denn die Shararrim hatte ihn laut angefaucht, und zusammen mit den zurückgelegten Ohren, den verengten Augen und die großen, weißen Reißzähnen war sie ein schrecklicher Anblick:

„Verschwinde, oder ich schlitze Dir den Bauch auf!"

Der Fette wusste, wann es aufzuhören galt, und machte sich daran, das junge Shararrimmädchen an einen Anderen zu verscherbeln.

„Was meinte er mit ‚Bastarde'?", wollte Amentio wissen.

„Bastarde sind im allgemeinen die Kinder, die eine Shararrim von einem Menschen bekommt. Eine Menschenfrau kann von einem Shararrim keine Kinder bekommen." Fil'yana musste sich offenbar sehr beherrschen, um ihre Drohung nicht wahr zu machen. „In der Regel sind diese Kinder aus der Vergewaltigung einer Shararrimdienerin hervorgegangen und werden in der Regel vom Vater in die Sklaverei verkauft."

„Ist Sklaverei nicht verboten?"

„Nein, Menschen, die stark verschuldet sind, werden zu Sklaven. Alle Nicht-Menschen dürfen bei einfachsten Verbrechen versklavt werden. Meist werden sie aber im Auftrag von reichen Leuten von Sklavenjägern in ihrer Heimat gefangen und dann verkauft."

„Das ist ja... schrecklich."

„Ja, das ist es."

Weiter vorn stand eine riesige runde Säule auf dem Platz auf einem kleinen Podest. Um sie herum standen eine große Anzahl von Leuten und lasen die kleinen Anzeigen, die auf Blättern und in einem Fall auf einer Birkenborke geschrieben waren.

Er und Fil'yana traten an die Säule heran und lasen, was dort geschrieben stand:

„Erfahrener Kämpfer für Schattenarena gesucht – Eigene Waffe ist mitzubringen! Melden bei Fizzbuzz im Balastbrocken!

„Suche freiwillige für Expedition in die westliche brennende Schlucht! Gute Bezahlung! Eigener Tod sollte billigend in Kauf genommen werden! Am 15. d.M. geht's los, einfach an den westlichen Fahrstuhl kommen – der Rest wird sich finden!"

„Suche Pilze – biete Suppe" stand auf der Birkenborke. Sie war schon vertrocknet und niemand beachtete sie.

„Wer kann mit dem Schwert umgehen und will damit gutes Geld verdienen? 50 Oréal für 10 Tage Beschützer sein – es kann zu geringer Räuberaktivität kommen! Melden bei Olof Holgersson im Trollkopf!"

„Das sollten wir mal versuchen, denke ich", meinte Fil'yana

„Die Expedition scheint auch nicht sehr gut zu sein, oder? Was ist denn in der westlichen brennenden Schlucht?"

„Drachen."

„Oh."

Eine kleine Pause.

„Meinst Du, dass sich da Leute für finden?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Die Anzeige hing auch schon da, als ich das letzte mal hier war."

„Und es gibt immer noch Idioten, die sich darauf einlassen?"

„Ja, arme Schlucker. Einige vermuten, dass der Drache selbst die Anzeige dort hat anbringen lassen."

„Das ist vermutlich sehr schlau von ihm."

Sie waren mittlerweile um den halben Platz herumgelaufen, und waren an einer großen breiten Treppe angelangt, die in dem sich verengenden Schacht in die Tiefe führte. Wind stieg von dort hinauf und brachte Gestank von Schwefel und Rauch mit sich.

„Wir müssen da runter", wies Fil'yana auf die Treppe. „Sei vorsichtig."

Langsam gingen sie in die Tiefe, und das ohnehin schon fahle Tageslicht wurde noch diffuser, als es von Kerzen und Fackelschein durchflutet wurde. Hier war es warm. Kein Wind kühlte die Haut und innerhalb weniger Sekunden klebte die Kleidung an jeder Stelle des Körpers. Schon nach knapp fünfzehn Schritt in die Tiefe führten große Tunnel tief hinein in das Basaltgestein, sie waren so groß, dass man fast meinen konnte, dass man sich auf Straßen bewegte, und das war auch der Fall. Von diesen Tunneln zweigten „Hauseingänge" und „Nebenstraßen" ab, auf denen sich mehrheitlich Nicht-Menschen bewegten. Shararrim, Chanaz und Zwerge. Nur hier und da erblickte Amentio einen Menschen. Und wer immer es auch sein mochte, er bewegte sich schnell, geduckt und in den Schatten. Menschen schienen hier unten nicht besonders beliebt zu sein.

„Halte Dich bloß zurück und mache keine hastigen Bewegungen", raunte ihm Fil'yana zu. Hier ist ein Messer schneller gezogen als ein Wort der Beschwichtigung gesprochen. Wir müssen noch ein Stockwerk tiefer, dann sind wir da, wo ich gelebt habe, als ich hier war. Ich denke Igor wird immer noch hier sein."

„Igor?", fragte er. „Wer ist Igor?"

„Igor ist...", lächelte sie. „...ein alter Freund."

Doch zunächst gingen sie in den Haupttunnel Richtung Osten, denn dort sollte der Trollkopf liegen. Hier war bedeutend mehr Leben als oben. Gelächter, laute Rufe und der allgegenwärtige Rauch, der Schwefelgeruch und der Duft von heißem Essen mit scharfen Gewürzen und Kräutern schufen ein ganz anderes Klima als oben. Hier pulsierte das Leben regelrecht. Oben liefen die Shararrim geduckt und schnell, hier schritten sie stolz einher und fauchten jeden an, der ihnen zu nahe trat. Zwerge hielten hier ihre dunklen Geschäft ab und aus den Kneipen drangen Gelächter, Gezänk um verlorene Wetten und flogen Gäste wegen nicht gezahlter Zechen auf die Straße. Weiter vorn, an einer Straßenkreuzung war ein Großes Gasthaus, über dessen Tür ein – ein Trollkopf baumelte – der Name war keine verdammte Metapher!

Sie betraten die Schankstube, Rauch und der Geruch nach ranzigem Öl waberten unter der Decke umher. Die Gäste, die das Haus bis auf den letzten Platz belegten, sahen nur kurz zur Tür und widmeten sich ebenso schnell wieder ihrem Essen. Die Decke war niedrig und das Mobiliar bestand gänzlich aus schwarzem Basalt, das mit Decken und Kissen belegt war. Die gesamte Inneneinrichtung schien aus dem Fels gehauen zu sein. Ein Gusseiserner Kronenleuchter spendete spärliches Licht. Doch dieser Versuch blieb ebenso sinnlos, wie durch die geöffnete Tür frische Luft hereinzulassen. Die gemurmelten Gespräche kamen wieder auf, als sich die Gäste wieder sich selbst widmeten. Fil'yana und Amentio gingen zur Theke und warteten auf den Wirt.

„Was darf's denn sein?", fragt der Wirt, der ein Bastard war. Er hatte menschliche Gestalt, doch seine Augen waren die einer Katze, außerdem hatte er die Krallenhände einer Shararrim. Und Reiszähne. Nicht so große, wie bei einer... reinrassigen, aber doch schon größere als ein normaler Mensch.

„Was glozt'n so, Bursche?" raunzte ihn der Wirt an. „Wills'te was, oder soll ich dich rauswerfen."

„Äh... entschuldigung... ein... äh... Wasser bitte."

„Geht doch", murmelte der Wirt und stellte vor Fil'yana und ihm ein irdenes Gefäß mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit ab.

„Was ist das?", wollte Amentio wissen

„Was wohl? Wasser."

„Oh, dachte ich mir."

„Noch was zu essen?"

„Nein, danke", antwortete Fil'yana. „Aber sagt, wer ist hier von all den Leuten, Olof Holgersson?"

Der Wirt wedelte in den dunstigen Raum hinein: „Der dahinten, der mit den roten Haaren. Der Zwerg."

Sie sahen sich beide synchron um und spähten durch den Rauch. Tatsächlich, hinten in der noch weniger als schummrig beleuchteten Ecke saß ein Zwerg mit roten Haaren und einem gewaltigem Bierkrug in der Hand und unterhielt sich über den Tisch gebeugt mit seinen Begleitern.

„Danke", hustete Fil'yana und sie beide wandten sich ab, um bei Olof vorstellig zu werden und ihre Dienste anzubieten.

Sie gingen zielstrebig durch den Raum und einer der Tischgenossen machte den Zwerg auf die Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam. Der ließ sich lässig im Stuhl zurücksinken, schlug die Beine übereinander und nickte ihnen wortlos zu.

„Die Götter zum Gruß, Herr Holgersson", begann Fil'yana. „Wir haben eure Annonce oben auf dem Mitt – Platz gelesen. Deswegen sind wir hier."

Der Zwerg musterte sie beide von Kopf bis Fuß und meinte dann schließlich:

„Hm."

Sie warteten eine kleine Weile.

„Nun", ließ sich die Shararrim wieder vernehmen. „Sagt ja oder Nein, aber für Spielchen haben wir wohl beide keine Zeit."

„Nun gut", meinte Olof. „Gemach, gemach... Du gehörst zum Nargasch-Stamm, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Und Deine Bänder weisen Dich als Jägerin aus. Ich weiß, dass ihr gut kämpfen könnt. Und noch besser seid ihr mit dem Bogen... Euch nehme ich. Aber der Bursche da", deutete er auf Amentio. „Du hast da 'ne hübsche Rüstung an, 'ne magische, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, und 'n Stab haste auch... aber du siehst nicht aus wie'n Magier. Dein Schwert zeigt keine Scharten, dafür aber dein Arm und Dein Gesicht..."

Der Zwerg stand auf und trat näher an Amentio heran.

„Beug Dich runter, Bürschchen, sonst seh' ich nix. Dein Bauchnabel interessiert mich nicht."

Amentio ging vor ihm in die Knie.

„Ahh..." raunte der Zwerg leise. „So wie ich die Sache sehe, stammen diese Kratzer von einem Roz'zarz, oder?"

Amentio nickte.

„Gut, wer mit denen fertig wird, wird auch mit Räubern fertig", er richtete sich wieder auf. „Dich nehme ich auch, Bursche. Wie heißt ihr?"

„Fil'yana"

„Amentio"

„Gut", meinte der Zwerg und wies auf die Tischgenossen. „Das da sind Arlox und Hrangoscha, meine... persönlichen Mitarbeiter", zwei Zwerge nickten ihnen zu. Der eine hatte eine massive, runenverzierte Stahlrüstung an, während sich der andere mit einem Kettenmantel und einem Lederhelm begnügte. Neben ihnen standen zwei schwere Windenarmbüste. Der eine zählte noch eine riesige Doppelblattaxt zu seinem Arsenal, der andere begnügte sich mit sage und schreibe 10 kleinen Wurfäxten, einer Unzahl an Dolchen und zwei kleinen Zwergenäxten. Wenn er ging, musste er wie ein explodierter Igel aussehen. Wer von den beiden Arlox, und wer Hrangoscha war, war nicht ersichtlich. Beide waren schwarzhaarig und die dunklen Augen waren unter den buschigen Brauen fast nicht zu sehen.

„...und das da sind", er wies auf Beweisstück C und D und zog dabei bedeutungsvoll die Brauen hoch. „Schlächter und Berserker. Was ist nur mit den guten alten Namen passiert?"

Zwei Männer mittleren Alters nickten ihnen zu. Beide waren narbenübersät und hatten gut gepflegte Lederpanzer an. Ein Zweihänder schien von beiden die Hauptwaffe zu sein, während ein Säbel oder Schwert die Seitenwaffen waren.

Die Neuankömmlinge wurde zunächst misstrauisch beäugt, doch dann rückten alle ein wenig zusammen, um ihnen Platz geben zu können. Der Wirt brauchte auf Geheiß Olofs noch mehr Bier und ein gutes Stück Braten.

Außerdem schickte der Zwerg den Jungen des Wirtes los, die Anzeige von der Säule nehmen.

„Gut, jetzt, da wir alle da sind, kann ich Euch die genauen Konditionen des Auftrags nennen. Also, es geht nach Ambar. Jeder von Euch bekommt fünf Oréal je Tag, das ist mehr als der Kor-azier Kodex verlangt, viel mehr. Ihr könnt Euch also vorstellen, dass meine Fracht nicht ohne Wert ist. Und weil ich Euch nicht traue, habe ich Arlox und Hrangoscha bei mir, die ein Auge auf Euch haben werden. Aber weil ich weiss, dass so was einen eingefleischten Söldling nicht schockieren kann, gebe ich jedem Euch noch mal 50 Oréal zusätzlich, wenn ich und meine Ladung wohlbehalten in Ambar sind."

„Willst Du uns beleidigen und unsere Söldnerehre in Frage stellen", brauste „Berserker" auf. „Wenn wir einen Kontrakt unterschreiben, dann halten wir ihn auch ein."

„Schlächter" nickte bekräftigend. „Ja."

„Nun", meinte Olof. „Wenn dem so ist, nehme ich mal an, dass ihr dann auf die 50 Oréal verzichten könnt? – Nein? Dacht ich's mir doch."

Er trank einen riesigen Schluck Bier und nach der Menge zu urteilen, die dabei in seinen Bart floss, schien er auch auf später zu sparen.

„Gut. Wenn wir's bis nach Ambar schaffen, dann entschuldige ich mich bei Eurer Ehre und alles ist gut. Und ihr bekommt dann auch die 50 Oréal, wenn ihr sie dann noch wollt. Einverstanden?"

Die beiden nickten.

„Was genau heisst ‚geringe Räuberaktivität'", wollte Fil'yana wissen. „Heißt dass, dass sie nur ein kleines bisschen räubern, gerade genug fürs Abendessen...?"

„Nuuun", raunte der Zwerg. „Es heisst, dass sich in letzter Zeit auf dieser Strecke Dinge ereignet hätten, die es vor einiger Zeit nicht gab. Normalerweise ist die Strecke Sangarasso – Ambar eine der sichersten Strecken auf Arensia, doch etwas ist passiert. Ich kenne einige der Fuhrleute persönlich und halte einige davon für vertrauenswürdig. Und selbst wenn man die Berichte dieser für noch übertrieben halten mag... Räuber sind das mindeste, was uns da erwarten kann."

„Und man weiß nichts genaueres?"

„Nein."

Berserker räusperte sich: „Und wann soll's losgehen?"

„In zehn Tagen."

„Gut", meinten die beiden und standen auf. „Wir werden in zehn Tagen wieder hier sein... dann ist der 23te, oder?"

„Ja."

„Wir werden dann ebenfalls hier sein", sagte Fil'yana und stand auf.

„Ja... äh... auf Wiedersehen", meinte auch Amentio und lief hinter der Shararrim her.

„Meine Güte, diese Jugend von heute", brummte Olof in seinen Bart.

„Ja", ließ sich einer der anderen Zwerge vernehmen. „Hat einfach keine Zeit mehr, um ein gutes Bier zu genießen. Sieh nur, die haben den halben Braten übrig gelassen."

„Da hast Du Recht", meinte der nächste. „Ich meine, wenn ich soviel Geld bekäme, würde ich doch zumindest versuchen, herauszufinden, was für eine Ladung ich da beschützen soll."

Olof spießte ein Bratenstück auf und ließ noch mehr Bier in seinen Bart laufen.

„Ja, die sind heute doch nur noch auf das Geld aus. Woher es kommt, ist denen vollkommen gleich."

„Aber da gereicht uns doch nur noch zu Vorteil, oder?"

„Natürlich. Es ist immer gut, wenn die Leute nicht nach dem „Woher" und „Was" fragen, sondern nur nach dem „Wie viel Geld verdiene ich damit?" oder „Was wird es mich kosten?". Wer so eine Grundeinstellung hat, der ist zu allem fähig. Und Mord ist da nur das Geringste."

„Solche Leute brauchen wir, was Olof?"

„Ja, solche Leute sind nützlich", er holte eine kleine Achatene Rose unter seiner Rüstung hervor. „Die Agentur braucht solche Leute."

Fil'yana und er waren wieder durch das Gewühl zur Treppe zurückgekehrt und begannen mit dem Abstieg. Und je tiefer sie kamen, desto stickiger wurde die Luft. Aber auch feuchter. Der Wasserfall, der von oben kam, wurde auf jedem Stockwerk in der Mitte in einem an Stahlstreben befestigtem steinernem Becken aufgefangen und das überschüssige Wasser lief über den Rad und strömte so ins nächste tiefere Stockwerk, wo sich der Vorgang wiederholte.

Hier unten wurde es nicht nur immer schwüler, sondern auch immer dunkler. Das Tageslicht war mittlerweile zu einem kleinen Fleck in weiter Höhe geworden und nur noch das rußige Licht von Fackeln und Öllampen erhellten die Düsternis.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, dann sind wir da", raunte ihm Fil'yana zu.

Sie gingen noch etwa eine viertel Stunde durch enge Tunnel, bis sie an ein schmierig wirkendes Gasthaus kamen. Sie traten in eine Schankstube ein, in der alles noch beengter und kleiner wirkte, als im Trollkopf. Fast keine Gäste waren anwesend und der Wirt sah nicht einmal auf, als sie die „Gastwirtschaft" betraten. In Wahrheit war es ein Loch

„Hallo Igor", schnurrte Fil'yana.

Igor riss seinen Kopf nach oben und das auf seinem Gesicht erscheinende Lächeln veranlasste seine Augenbrauen wie Raupen umherzukriechen.

„Fil'yana", krächzte er „Schön das du da bist! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du noch einmal kommen würdest."

Er schaute Amentio an.

„Und wer ist das, wenn ich fragen dürfte?"

„Darfst Du aber nicht – nicht jetzt. Wir müssen Craven sprechen. Kannst Du das arrangieren? Es ist dringend. Wir brauchen Geld. Und Informationen."

Igor wischte seine fettigen Hände an seiner noch fettigeren Schürze ab und stellte das eingefettete Glas auf den feuchten Schanktisch.

„Ja, ich werde ihm Bescheid geben. Soll der da", er nickte in Richtung Amentio. „Auch mitkommen?"

„Ja. Das wäre gut. Wir... reisen zusammen."

„Ohh...", der Wirt schmunzelte in seinen verfilzten Bart. „So ist das also. Fil'yana, Fil'yana, das hätte ich nicht gedacht, das wird Craven nicht freuen..."

„Wir wollen hier übernachten."

„Nur der Schlafsaal ist frei."

„Gut. Nehmen wir."

„Ihr sagtet, ihr braucht Geld... ich bin Geschäftsmann, könnt ihr im Voraus zahlen?"

„Wieviel soll die Nacht kosten?"

„Zwei Dirhám."

„Hör auf zu grinsen."

„'tschuldigung"

Fil'yana zählte ihm das Geld ab und Igor verschwand daraufhin in der Küche Kurze Zeit später lief ein Junge los, Craven Bescheid zu geben, wie Igor behauptete.

„Alrech wir Craven Bescheid geben, dass ihr ihn sehen wollte. In der Zwischenzeit, wollt ihr was trinken, geht in diesem Fall auf Kosten des Hauses."

„Ich nehme Deinen billigen Fusel", meinte Fil'yana.

Überrascht schaute Amentio die Shararrim an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber:

„Das Wasser solltest Du nicht bestellen... Igor wohnt am Ende der Straße, kurz bevor das Wasser den Berg verlässt, denk darüber nach."

„Ich nehme auch deinen billigen Fusel."

Wasser ist ein Teil der sozioökonomischen Dynamik.

Sie warteten und tranken, bis der Junge wiederkam und zu Igor lief. Der unterbrach seine Fettung der Gläser und beugte sich runter. Dann kam er an ihren Tisch und meinte:

„Ihr könnt jetzt schon zu Craven kommen."

„Wohnt er immer noch im Nest?"

„Ja."

„Wir sollten jetzt gleich losgehen", meinte Fil'yana. „Craven wartet nicht sehr gerne."

Amentio nickte nur stumm. Was sollte er auch schon machen? Er kannte diese Welt nicht, er kannte die Menschen und die... Leute hier nicht und noch weniger kannte er die hiesigen Gepflogenheiten. Er musste sich wohl oder übel der Shararrim anvertrauen, aber er musste zugeben, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht besonders missfiel. Fil'yana hatte für ihn etwas... besonderes, er wusste auch nicht wieso er auf diesen absonderlichen Gedanken kam. Weg damit! Wie ein Maulwurf grub sich ein weiterer Gedanke in sein Hirn... Es war nur ein Gefühl aus dem Bauch heraus. Schluss!

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Fil'yana sah ihn seltsam an.

Sie standen auf, nickten dem Wirt zu und verließen das Lokal. Draußen wandten sie sich wieder dem großen Schacht zu und betraten die große Treppe.

„Wer ist dieser Craven überhaupt?"

„Er ist mein alter...", Fil'yana zögerte kurz, als sie nach einem passenden Wort suchte. „mein alter... Arbeitgeber."

„So wie der Wirt Igor über ihn gesprochen hat, scheint er eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit dieser Stadt zu sein."

„Ja, so kann man es auch sagen."

„Hm. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir nach unten gehen, scheint er keine öffentlich bedeutsame Persönlichkeit der Stadt zu sein, oder? Es sei denn, dass, je weiter man sich von der Mitte entfernt, egal in welche Richtung, die Viertel immer besser werden."

„Das ist nicht der Fall."

„Dachte ich's mir doch", meinte Amentio finster.

Sie waren jetzt ganz unten. Der Eingang des Schachtes war jetzt nichts weiter als ein besonders großer, diesiger Fleck am schwarzen Himmel. Hier unten gaben sich die Leute nicht einmal mehr Mühe bunte Wimpel aufzuhängen oder bunte Kleider zu tragen. In der ewigen Nacht und bei fahlem Fackelschein hätte das sowieso nichts genutzt.

Finstere Gesellen jeder Rasse bewegten sich auf den Straßen. Es herrschte eine gespenstige Ruhe. Am Fuß der Treppe wartete ein weitere Bastard, eine Frau mit Katzenohren und einem durchtrainierten, mit Stacheln bewehrtem Schwanz und ein Zwerg.

„Craven will Euch sehen", grunzte der Zwerg.

„Und er ist überhaupt nicht glücklich über Deine Rückkehr, Fienchen", flötete die Frau.

Fil'yana sah mit einem Male niedergeschlagen aus.

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken."

„Kommt, habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, William wartet noch auf seine Hinrichtung", ließ sich der Zwer vernehmen. Amentio war viel zu entsetzt, um zu fragen, ob das ernst gemeint war. Vermutlich war es das. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nach einem verwirrenden Gang durch niedrige Tunnel und verwinkelte Gassen kamen sie an einen Platz, der von einem riesigen Gebäude beherrscht wurde. „Gebäude" sagte man aber nur, wenn man alte und langweilige Maßstäbe anlegt. Eigentlich war es nur ein Höhleneingang, doch die Verzierungen, die Edelsteine und die Fenster verhießen Wohlstand, Reichtum und unendliche Macht. Sie schrieen förmlich nach „Palast" und „verbeuge Dich, wenn Du uns siehst!"

Die riesige Doppeltür schwang auf, und dahinter kam ein Saal zu Vorschein, den man so nicht erwartet hatte. Eine breite, aus grünem und blauem Marmor und mit Goldlegearbeiten versehene Treppe führte etwa fünf Schritt in die Tiefe. Die Wände waren mit farbenfrohen Freskos versehen, die allesamt Wälder, Felder, Wiesen und Seen zeigten. Unter der mehr als acht Schritt hohen Decke hing ein riesiger Kronenleuchter, auf dem mehr als hundert, aus feinstem Talg gegossene Kerzen brannten. In der Mitte war ein großes Wasserbecken, in dem ein Springbrunnen stand. Um dieses Becken herum waren kleine Sitzgruppen platziert, auf denen hier und da einige der finsteren Gesellen saßen, die so gar nicht in dieses Ambiente passen wollten. Auch eine Menschen und Shararrim mit Magierstäben saßen da und unterhielten sich leise. Auf der anderen Seite führten drei große Flügeltüren tiefer in diesen Prunkbau.

Irgendetwas nagte an Amentio, als ein Bediensteter ihnen einen Platz zuwies und ihnen frisches Obst und etwas zu trinken anbot.

„Sag mal... hast Du nicht gesagt, dass Du mal in Ambar gearbeitet hast?"

„Ja."

„Du hast nie erzählt, dass Du auch in Sangarasso warst. Was hast Du hier gemacht."

„Hier war ich erst nach dem ich wieder aus Ambar zurückgekommen war. Hier war ich wie sie", sie deutete auf die dunklen Gesellen, für die Begriffe wie „Dieb", „Verbrecher" oder „Mörder" Schmeichelein gewesen wären.

„Warum ist dieser Craven schlecht auf dich zu sprechen?"

„Ich habe damals ein wenig mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt, wenn man das so nennen kann."

„Oh"

Mit einem Male sprang die Mittlere Tür auf.

„Fil'yana! Fil'yana! Wie kannst Du es wagen mein Haus noch mal zu betreten?"


	14. Chapter 14

Fil'yana schloss bitter die Augen, während der gänzlich in schwarze Seide gekleidete Mann durch den Saal stürmte. Das musste Craven sein. Seine dunklen Augen starrten wütend zu Fil'yana und sein Spitzbart zitterte.

„Fil'yana!", rief er wieder. „Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, dass Du die Frechheit besitzt, noch einmal hier aufzutauchen!"

Die übrigen Gäste hatten sich mittlerweile auf ihren Plätzen so zurechtgesetzt, dass sie das Schauspiel bequem verfolgen konnten.

„Erst machst Du mir schöne Augen, und nimmst mich aus, und dann verschwindest Du bei Nacht und Nebel? Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich Dich nicht einfach so in die Grube werfen sollte? Im Grunde genommen schuldest Du mir immer noch 10.000 Oréal. Wo sind die hin? Hast Du die dabei? Nicht? Schade!"

Fil'yana war zwar aufgestanden, starrte aber die gesamte Zeit zu Boden.

„Können wir nach hinten gehen und alles besprechen?"

„Was? Schämst du dich dessen so sehr?", höhnte er. „Soll dein Freund da mitkommen? Oder ist er nur ein weiteres Objekt deiner Pläne?"

„Er kann mitkommen."

„Nun, Freundchen, Du kannst es Dir aussuchen, aber ich rate Dir mitzukommen, damit Du nicht auch auf dieses Flittchen reinfällst."

Er wirbelte herum und raste wieder auf das Portal zu, dessen Türen immer noch offen standen. Dahinter kam ein ähnlicher Raum zum Vorschein, doch stand hier in der Mitte eine große Tafel aus erlesenem Nussbaumholz und an der Decke war... es schien eine große Glaskugel zu sein, doch das Licht, was daraus perlte war reines Sonnenlicht!

„Ja, ja, komm, setzt Dich und halt nicht Maulaffen feil. Das ist echtes Sonnenlicht, durch Kanäle geleitet, und nun setzt Dich!", raunze Craven. Erst jetzt bemerkte Amentio, dass der Mann eine blitzförmige Strähne weißen Haar hatte.

„Gut, Fil'yana, und jetzt erzähl mir genau, weswegen Du hier bist. Ich bin gespannt, wie oft ich über Dein Ansinnen lachen werde, bevor ich Dich in die Grube stecke."

„Wir brauchen Geld oder Ausrüstung, Craven."

„Ach, und an wie viel oder an was hast Du gedacht? Soll ich Dir eine Liste schicken, was Du mir noch alles schuldest – von den 10.000 Oréal1 abgesehen? Du kostet mich nicht nur Zeit, sondern auch Nerven! Ich muss sagen, ich finde es ganz schön dreist von Dir, hier wieder aufzutauchen!"

„Ich habe den Stein gefunden – und sie."

Mit einem Male war es ruhig. Craven starrte die Shararrim einfach nur an und brachte kein Wort mehr hervor. Leise fuhr Fil'yana fort:

„Du hättest nie das Geld und die Ausrüstung für ein solches Unterfangen genehmigt, irgendwie musste ich an das Geld kommen."

„Das erklärt vieles, aber nicht alles", meinte er. „Es ist kaum anzunehmen, dass Du Dein Leben aus purer Freundlichkeit riskiert hast. Und außerdem, warum sollte ich Dir Glauben schenken? Hast Du irgendeinen Beweis Deiner Tat?"

„Ja."

Fil'yana holte aus ihrem Unterfangen einen kleinen schwarzen Kubus hervor, der von dünnen roten Linien überzogen war. Sie stellte ihn auf den Tisch und fuhr einige der Linen nach und hauchte leise ein Wort in der Sprache der Shararrim. Der Würfel begann zu leuchten und einen Wimpernschlag später schwebte ein Hologramm über dem Würfel, nicht größer als einen Raumschritt2 groß. Zu sehen war ein Achteckiger Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Oktagramm gezeichnet war, das von zwei konzentrischen Kreisen eingefasst war. In den Winkeln des Oktagramms und dem Kreis waren Symbole in einer unbekannten Schrift hingemalt worden. Ein seltsames Schimmern ging von den Linen und der Luft darüber aus. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner Sockel, über dem ein kleine in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmernde Kugel schwebt.

Der Raum an sich schien aus purpurnem Stein zu bestehen und schwarze, mit Silber bestickte Vorhänge hingen herab und trennten die einzelnen Winkel voneinander. Ansonsten war der Raum kahl.

Mit einem Male kippte das Bild zu Seite und das Oktagramm wurde kleiner. Dann wurde das Bild schwarz. Dann kam wieder das Oktagramm in sich, kleiner diesmal und wahrscheinlich hinter einem Vorhang aufgezeichnet. Ein Mann ging zielstrebig durch den Raum, auf eines der Bücher zu, die in den Winkeln des Raumes standen. Er betrat nicht die Schutzzeichnung am Boden, doch als er hinter das Oktagramm trat, war er verschwunden, und tauchte erst eine halbe Sekunde später an der zu erwartenden Position auf, und als er wieder zurückging, war er kurzzeitig zweimal zu sehen. Dann erlosch die Aufzeichnung.

„Wenn die sie sehen willst, fahr die Linen des Yorganflusses ab."

„Ja", flüsterte Craven. „Das werde ich."

Er stand auf und ging durch eine der sechs angrenzenden Türen und war für eine kleine Weile verschwunden.

„Was war das für ein Raum?", wollte Amentio wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß, war das der Raum, in der das „Shar-ya-mar", ein Gedankenfokus, aufbewahrt wird und auch dort seine Macht entfaltet."

„Ein Gedankenfokus? Was soll das denn sein?"

„Nun... wie soll ich es Dir am besten erklären?", dachte die Shararrim nach. „Was ein Fokus ist, weißt Du, oder?"

„Geh einfach davon aus, das ich das vor meinem Gedächtnisverlust gewusst haben könnte – jetzt weiß ich es nicht. Erklär es mir also bitte."

„Meinetwegen. Also, Magie wird in der Regel nur auf Blickkontakt gewirkt, sofern sie ein anderes Ziel hat, als den Zaubernden selbst oder die Struktur der Formeln etwas anders erlauben. Aber die gibt es nicht, und bei den meisten bekannten Formeln ist es so, dass sie nicht einmal über 16 oder 32 Schritt hinauskommen, ohne das dafür... sagen wir, spontane Modifikationen notwendig sind. Eine Wirkung auch bei Nicht-Sichtbarkeit des Ziels, durch Mauern, Stürme oder gar Kontinente hinweg zu erzielen ist meist nur über einen Fokus möglich. Eine Voodoohexe kann Schmerzen und Feuer auch ohne eine Puppe und Nadeln auf ein Opfer legen, doch über größere Entfernung, oder ohne Sicht, oder einfach nur um der höheren Wirksamkeit willen, erschafft sie innerhalb eines Rituals eine Puppe des Opfers. Einen Fokus. Ein Fokus, der auf Personen gerichtet ist, verlangt in der Regel ein Körperteil des Ziels. Eine Haarlocke, ein Fingernagel etwa. Oder Blut."

„Soll das heißen, dass die Ziele dieses Fokus auch etwas daran binden mussten?"

„Ja."

„Und wer ist das Ziel dieses Fokus?"

„Die Heerführer der Purpurnen."

„Oha", staunte Amentio. "Wenn das war ist, dann hätte man, sofern man dieses Gedankenfokus in seine Hand hätte, ein wahrhaft mächtiges Instrument gegen die Purpurnen, oder?"

„Da hast Du verdammt Recht", bestätigte ihn Fil'yana. „Leider gilt es als fast unmöglich, in diesen Raum zu gelangen."

„Du warst dort..."

„Ja, aber da waren günstige Umstände im Spiel."

„Gibt es nur dieses eine Artefakt?"

„Das weiß man leider nicht sehr genau. Angeblich soll es acht derartige Dinge geben."

„Und wo sind sie?"

„Nun, wenn ich meine „angeblich", dann heißt das auch, dass keiner weiß, wo sie sich befinden. Alles was bekannt ist, ist, dass der „Shar-ya-mar" in Verzotag liegt."

„Aber warum kümmert man sich hier im so was? Das hier erschient mir eher so etwas wie eine Diebesgilde zu sein, oder täusche ich mich und in Wahrheit seid ihr DIE Rebellengruppe gegen die Purpurnen?"

„Du bist schlauer als ich dachte", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Craven starrte ihn an. „Ja, wir sind die Rebellengruppe „Die Schwarzen Schatten". Und das hier...", deutete er mit wedelnder Hand auf den Raum. „...ist unserer Hauptquartier."

Er versuchte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu bringen, doch das misslang gründlich und täuschte auch nicht darüber hinweg, dass seine Augen feucht und leicht gerötet waren.

„Komm mit, Fil'yana, ich glaube, wir haben viel zu besprechen. Und Du," er winkte bei diesen Worten einen Diener heran. „Du wirst dich um Amentio kümmern. Ein Bad, ein Zimmer, angemessene Kleidung. In drei Stunden gibt essen wir zu Abend, vielleicht ein leichter Imbiss."

„Ein Doppelzimmer für uns", rutschte es Fil'yana heraus.

Craven verzog keine Mine und wies den Diener an, entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Fil'yana sah einen kurzen Moment elend aus, dann folgte sie Craven durch die rechteste Tür, während der Diener Amentio in die am weitesten links gelegene führte. Hinter der Tür war ein Flur, vielleicht zwanzig Schritt lang. Auch hier waren an allen Wänden pastellfarbene Fresken gemalt, die, zusammen mit den hell leuchtenden Kerzen ein Gefühl des „Draußen" erzeugten. Nur der etwas erdige Geruch und das kaum sichtbare Gestein hinter den Landschaften trübten dieses Empfinden ein wenig. Selbst die Türen, die aus diesem Gang abführten, jeweils eine Links und Rechts, eine am Kopfende des Ganges, hatte man in diese Landschaft eingepasst. Man verschwand nicht einfach in einem grünen Hügel, sondern in einem Haus, einer Scheune oder in einem Wasserfall.

Der Diener führte Amentio zu den Räumlichkeiten am Kopfende des Ganges und als sie das „Gemach", welches der Diener ankündigte betraten, hatte er einmal mehr das Gefühl einen Palast zu betreten. Wenn dies wirklich eine Rebellenorganisation war, so fragte er sich, woher hatte sie dann all das Geld für diesen Prunk?

Der Diener führte ihn durch die Zimmer, die Amentio im Stillen als Säle oder als kleine Kathedralen bezeichnete. Ein Aufenthaltsraum mit einer Unmenge an Sitz – und Liegekissen, alle um einen niedrigen, drehbaren Tisch angeordnet. Diwane und weiche Sessel boten bestimmt mehr als 20 Personen Platz. Und dass sollte das „Doppelzimmer" sein? Meine Güte. Einen Speisesaal gab es nicht, dafür aber ein Bad, das seines gleichen suchte. Das Wort „Bad" war viel zu klein für ein Konstruktion dieser Größenordnung. Das Wort würde man dort überhaupt nicht finden, so klein war es. Besser passte das Wort „Therme". Der Fußboden war beheizt und ein kleiner Wasserfall plätscherte aus dem Basaltgestein, dass eine komplette Wand einnahm und fiel in ein riesiges Becken, das gänzlich mit dunklem grünen Marmor ausgelegt war. Eine Massagebank fehlte ebenso wenig wie eine kleine Bar am niedrigen Beckenrand. Nicht einmal Sitzgelegenheiten unter der warmen Wasseroberfläche fehlten. Der stumme Diener führte ihn weiter ins Schlafzimmer, das gänzlich von einem aus weißem, silberveredeltem, Marmor bestehendem Doppelbett beherrscht wurde. Der begehbare Wandschrank verbarg sich hinter einem kostbaren Gemälde, dass das Loch Rushur zeigte. Angrenzend an diesen Raum gab es ein echtes Bad. Mit Waschbecken und Toilette und Dinge, die man normalerweise in einem Bar erwartete. Im Ankleidezimmer wartete ein Schneider, der Amentio dazu nötigte, seine Rüstung abzulegen, um Maß nehmen zu können.

Er flüsterte dem Diener etwas zu und der verschwand im Wandschrank und kam mit einem zinnoberrotem Bademantel und einem gleichfarbigem Badetuch heraus. Pantoffeln gehörten ebenso dazu.

„Wenn mir der Herr bitte folgen würde...", fragte der Diener mit einer Verbeugung und wie auf die Tür, hinter der die Therme lag. „Wünscht der Herr vielleicht einen leichte Imbiss?"

„Äh... ja... also ich würde gerne etwas essen?"

„Weintrauben, leichten Aufschnitt mit Salat, oder einen kleinen Kuchen, etwas Gebäck und Kaffé?"

„Oh... äh... leichter Aufschnitt und Salat, danke. Und Wasser."

Der Diener nickte gehorsam: „Soll ich den Bademeister rufen?"

„Wofür ist der gut?"

„Der Bademeister würde den Herren waschen."

Amentio dachte daran, wie er von einem dicken Herren mit massiver Brustbeharrung gewaschen werden würde. Lieber würde er den eigenen Fuß essen.

„Nein, danke... äh... das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Wie der Herr wünscht. Ist der Herr einer Massage ebenfalls abgeneigt?"

„Wird die auch vom Bademeister durchgeführt?"

„Nein, dafür haben wir leichteres Personal. Zwei Masseusen aus dem fernen Mondreich, dem Ulaotinku."  
"Ulaotinku?"

„Ja, hierbei steht „Ula" für den Mond und „Tinku" für das Land oder Gebiet eines Großstammes. „-o" ist die Kasusbezeichnung für Ula. Es ist der Genitiv. Des Mondes Reich. Mondreich."

Amentio zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hätte jetzt jede Antwort erwartet, nur nicht diese.

Er ließ Amentio allein, nachdem er ihn auf die überall vorhandenen Klingezüge hinzuweisen, die ihn rufen würden. Dann war er allein.

Er zog seine mittlerweile übelriechenden Sachen aus und stieg in das kleinere der beiden Becken. Nachdem er die Armaturen am Beckenrand ausprobiert hatte, stellte er Temperatur und Strömungsgeschwindigkeit ein, denn man konnte neues temperiertes Wasser ins Becken lassen. Dann wusch er sich, legte sich auf eine kleine Liege unterhalb der Wasserlinie und genoss die Wärme, die seinen Körper umspielte. Er war eingeschlafen, noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Sie waren nun schon seit einigen Tagen unterwegs. Der Magier hatte sich ihm als Andara Robertus vorgestellt und ihn gefragt, ob er nach Sternental kommen wölle. Sven hatte nur genickt. Ohne Niob und seine Eltern, was sollte er da noch hier. In Florentina selbst hatte von den ehemals 150 Bewohnern nicht mehr als 15 überlebt. Nur noch alte Männer und Frauen waren übrig. Dafür gab es keine Leichen von Frauen oder Mädchen – die waren von den Orks und Ogern verschleppt worden, um ein grausames Ende zu nehmen. Orks, Oger – das alles war Gekreuch. Svens Gedanken wurden jedes Mal von rotem Zorn und gleißender Wut überrannt, wenn er an die schrecklichen Augenblicke dacht, die er wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange erstarrt im „Topf" gelegen hatte, als er mit ansehen musste, wie seine Eltern grausam umgebracht wurden. Wer weiß was sie mit Niob anstellten...

Sie fuhren erst über grüne Hügel und weites Land und durchquerten dann dunkle und tiefe Wälder. Doch selbst als sie in Hohenmut ankamen erwachte Sven nicht aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Andara sollte dem König Bericht erstatten und Sven musste derweil auf den Wagen Acht geben. Er saß im Schatten einer großen Eiche und starrte ins Nichts. Doch etwas weckte ihn aus seiner traurigen Versonnenheit auf. Ein Licht fiel auf das Stück Rasen, auf dem er gedankenverloren seinen Blick hat verharren lassen. Das Licht ging von edlen aber schlicht wirkenden weißen Stiefeln aus. Er blickte nach oben. Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit langen, lockigen blonden Haaren und einer silbrig weiß schimmernden Brünne an. Ein kurzer Rock, mit seltsamen Zeichen bestickt, reichte nicht annähernd an die Knie heran. Doch das taten die Stiefel. Die Frau hatte Flügel aus reinem blauem Licht, die bei jeder Bewegung der Frau sanft zitterten. Die Frau ging vor Sven in die Hocke und strich ihm sanft mit ihren feingliedrigen, weiß behandschuhten Händen durch sein schwarzes Haar.

Sie schaute ihm dabei tief aus ihren strahlend grünen Augen an und meinte dann leise aber mit einer Stimme, die nach Ruhe und Frieden klang:

„Sven, es wird sich alles zum guten wenden. Lass Dir Dein Herz nicht schwer werden."

Alles was sie sagte, war die reine Wahrheit. Und alles was sie versprach würde eintreffen. Sven nickte dankbar und lächelte. Das erstemal seit vielen Wochen.

Erschrocken fuhr Amentio hoch. Doch als er sah, dass er sich immer noch in der Therme befand, beruhigte er sich schnell wieder. Er kletterte aus dem Becken und zog den sich den Bademantel an. Seine Hände waren von dem Wasser ganz verquollen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Entschlossen zog er den Klingelzug und nur wenige Augenblicke später stand der Diener im Raum und legte frische Kleider auf eine Bank, und wies einen weiteren Bediensteten and, sich um die schmutzige Wäsche und die Rüstung nebst Waffen zu kümmern.

„Hat der Herr noch einen Wunsch?"

„Ja, wenn es keine Umstände macht... ein bisschen Gebäck und Kaffé."

„Sehr wohl."

„Und eine Massage."

„In wenige Augenblicken werden die Wünsche des Herren erfüllt."

Und mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich.

Amentio setzt sich auf eine marmorne Bank und wartet. Das Wasser plätscherte, ansonsten war es ruhig. Das Sonnenlicht, dass aus der Kugel an der Decke herabfloss wie zäher Honig ging langsam ins orangene über und ließ das Gold schimmern und den Marmor wie feuchtes Gras in der Abendsonne glänzen. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, richtete sich aber ruckartig wieder auf, als auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite die Tür langsam aufschwang und zwei ebenholzfarbene Frauen leise den Raum betraten. Beide sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich. Sie hatte lange schwarz glänzende Haare und große dunkle Augen. Beide waren in eine Art silbrigweißer leichter Toga gehüllt, die mehr enthüllte als verbarg. Leise und mit katzengleichen Bewegungen kamen sie auf ihn zu und stellten neben der Massagebank einen Teller mit Früchten, einen mit Gebäck und einen Krug mit dampfendem Kaffé nebst Tasse, Zucker und Milch ab.

„Will der Herr mit uns eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen?" fragte eine. Ihre Stimmen klangen weich und rollend. Solch eine Stimme konnte Schmerz vergessen machen.

„Ja, das wäre schön...", erwiderte er ein wenig lahm.

Beide Frauen setzten sich neben ihn und ihr betörender Duft umfing ihn und benebelte seine Gedanken. Sie gaben ihm Weintrauben und reichten ihm Gebäck. Er trank Kaffé und ließ sich ihre Berührungen gerne gefallen. Langsam gingen ihre Streichelein in eine Massage über, die mehr als wohl tat, aber Muskeln schmerzen ließ, von deren Existenz er bis jetzt nichts gewusst hatte. Eine der Frauen war auf seinen Rücken gestiegen und nutzte ihre Fußballen und Zehen als überaus geschickte Massagewerkzeuge. Sein Rücken und seine Rippen knackten ab und an bedenklich, doch mit jedem Knacken, mit jedem lösenden Schmerz wurde ihm wohler und wohler.

Und während er auf dem Bauch lag und nicht anders konnte als selig und voller Wonne zu grinsen, kümmerte sich die Andere um seine Hände und dann, als er auf dem Rücken lag, um seine Füße.

Die Masseuse saß mittlerweile rittlings auf ihm, und massierte auch seine Arme und seine Brust, drehte sich dann um, um ihre wohltuenden Hände auch seinen Oberschenkeln zu widmen.

Als er sich vor Entspannung kaum noch rühren konnte und am liebsten den Rest seine Leben liegend verbracht hätte, ölten sie ihn noch leicht ein und reichten ihm dann wieder Weintrauben. So verbrachte er die Zeit, bis eine kleine Glocke das Ende der Vergnüglichkeiten herbeiläutete.

So leise sie gekommen waren, so leise verschwanden die zwei dunkelhäutigen Schönheiten wieder und machten wieder dem Diener Platz, in dessen Schlepptau ein geringerer Bediensteter leichte Kleidung, Hemd, Hose und Unterwäsche trug und wieder auf die Bank legte.

„Die Kleidung und das Rüstzeug des Herren sind in den Wandschrank auf dem Zimmer des Herren und seiner Begleiterin verbracht worden. Meister Craven wünscht Euch bald zum Abendmahl willkommen heißen zu können. Ich werde vor der Tür warten."

Mit einer Verbeugung entfernte sich der Diener und sein Begleiter aus der Therme und schloss die Tür. Amentio kleidete sich in die leichte Seidenkleidung und kam sich so leicht und entspannt vor wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dann ging er nach draußen, wo er sofort vom Diener mit einem „Bitte folgt mir, Herr" in Empfang genommen wurde. Er führte ihn wieder in den Saal, wo sie sich mit Craven unterhalten hatten. Der Tisch war mittlerweile gedeckt worden. Das einzige, was Amentio auf anhieb erkannte, waren in Honig gebratene Hähnchenschenkel, alles andere war ihm komplett unbekannt. Oder, halt, da war noch etwas von dem Fleisch, von dem er bei seiner Ankunft in diesen seltsamen Landen als erstes gegessen hatte. Erst später hatte er erfahren, dass es Mäusefleisch war. Erst hatte er Fil'yana ungläubig angestarrt, doch als sie die Lippen zu einem Shararrimlächeln verzog wusste er, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er aß es auch weiterhin, denn es schmeckte nicht schlecht und sollte sehr gesund sein. Es hatte einen leicht nussigen, herben Geschmack und zerfloss regelrecht auf der Zunge.

Craven und Fil'yana waren schon da und sie hatte ebenso leichte Kleidung an, wie er und brachte ihre Weiblichkeit mehr als zu Geltung, ohne sie allzu aufdringlich in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Sie schienen in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft gewesen zu sein, doch schauten sie beide abrupt auf, als Amentio den Raum betrat und setzten es auch nicht fort, als er, wie sie, sich seitlich auf den überaus weichen, roten Teppich legte, mit einem bequemen Sitzkissen unter der Armbeuge.

„Nun, ist alles zu Deiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen?", wollte Craven wissen.

„Ja, es war... sehr entspannend. Danke für Deine Gastfreundschaft."

„Nun, keine Ursache", lachte der Mann und entblößte zwei Reihen makelloser weißer Zähne. „Meine besten Agenten sollen es ja auch ein wenig gut haben."

Verwundert sah Amentio die Shararrim an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen, „Agenten"?", fragte Amentio argwöhnisch.

„Nun, greif zu", bot Craven die Speisen an. „Dann wirst Du alles erfahren."

Fil'yana kaute schon längst auf einem Hähnchenschenkel herum und schien den Salat meiden zu wollen. Craven selbst hatte sich zwei Scheiben weißen Fleisches auf den Teller gelegt und garnierte es jetzt noch mit Salat. Amentio selbst nahm sich auch die Hähnchenschenkel und ein wenig von dem Mäusefleisch. Craven zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sag Fil'yana... kann es sein, dass dein misstrauischer Freund nicht weiß, was er sich da auf den Teller häuft?"

„Doch, das weiß er", lächelte sie.

„Ja. Es ist Maus."

„Da hast Du Recht. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Du es essen würdest. Die meisten Menschen halten es für unter ihrer Würde."

„Du auch?"

„Nein, mir wird davon bloß schlecht."

Amentio nickte und sah Fil'yana an, die jetzt damit begann, die Knochen zu knacken. Das Geräusch ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen, denn irgendwie mochte dieses Bersten nicht zu der Anmut der Shararrim passen.

„Worüber habt ihr Euch unterhalten, als ich hereinkam? Und was meintest Du mit „Agenten"?", versuchte er sich mit diesen Fragen vom Knacken und Splittern abzulenken.

„Nun, Fil'yana hat mir einige interessante Neuigkeiten gebracht und sich bereit erklärt für mich in einer wichtigen Mission nach Ambar zu reisen", antwortete Craven. „Dort werdet ihr an die Magierakademie gehen und einen meiner dortigen Verbindungsmänner kontaktieren, und ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er wird Euch dann weitere Anweisungen erteilen. Soweit ich Fil'yana verstanden habe, hast Du ebenfalls das Bedürfnis Dich an die Magier in Ambar zu wenden, um das Rätsel deiner Herkunft zu ergründen. Nun... mit dem was Du getan hast, ich würde mich sehr vorsehen. Die Purpurnen sind auf Dich aufmerksam geworden."

„Ja."

„Ach ja... da wäre noch etwas... was ist das hier?", fragte Craven und holte eine achatene Rose hervor.

„Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete Fil'yana und erzählte die Geschichte von dem alten Mann.

„Seltsam. Ihr solltet noch vorsichtiger sein. Gebt diese Rose dem Kontaktmann in Ambar. Hier haben wir leider keine Magier."

Sie nickten beide und dann aßen sie schweigend. Das Essen war gut und Amentio erfuhr, was alles auf dem Tisch stand. Da gab es Fisch, Krustentiere, Donnermolche aus dem Tiefen See, sie knisterten auf der Zunge, wenn man sie aß und die Haare stellten sich auf, was bei Fil'yana zu einem lustigen Ergebnis führte. Kartoffeln, Reis, und eine Unmenge an anderen Beilagen und jede Menge Obst und Gemüse. Und das, was Amentio für sauer gewordene Brombeermarmelade gehalten hatte, wurde ihm als Kaviar angeboten.

Als sie gespeist hatten, brachten die Diener Wein und andere Getränke und stellten Gebäck und kleine Kuchen auf den niedrigen Tisch. Wasserpfeifen wurden gebracht und Tee eingeschenkt. Jeder machte es sich noch ein klein wenig bequemer, damit das Plauschen nicht so schwer fiel.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich, wenn ihr eine Rebellengruppe seid?", wollte Amentio wissen.

„Nun, wir waren nicht immer eine Rebellengruppe. Der Name „Die Schwarzen Schatten" stammt aus unserer Zeit als Diebesgilde, daher auch der Reichtum. Und eigentlich", fuhr Craven fort. „sind wir das noch immer. Aber die Geschäfte liefen schlecht, weil die Purpurnen immer strenger und effektiver vorgingen, was die Kontrollen bei bestimmten Waren anbelangte. Das Handwerk wurde immer schwieriger. Ein paar glückliche Umstände verhalfen uns dann unerwarteterweise zu jeder Menge Gold. Wir haben dann ein paar Plantagen in Ulaotinku gekauft, ein paar Minen, Bergwerke und eine kleine Schiffsflotte kamen dann auch noch dazu. Wir waren also eher ein großes Handelshaus, als eine Diebesgilde. Eigentlich gibt es keinen Unterschied. Man stiehlt in beiden Fällen, im letzteren Fall mit offizieller Genehmigung.

Tja, aber ein paar von unseren... Mitarbeitern verschwanden, oder die Purpurnen beschlagnahmten einfach unsere Waren. Es gefiel uns nicht, also gründeten wir einige Scheingesellschaften und gingen in den Untergrund, um gegen diese Politik der Purpurnen zu kämpfen. Momentan habe die Purpurnen noch nicht richtig gemerkt, was geschehen ist, was aber daran liegen kann, dass sie weit im Westen einen nicht gerade kleinen Krieg gegen die Sandschuken führen, der wohl nicht allzu erfolgreich läuft. Aber früher oder später werden sie merken, was vorgefallen ist und darauf wollen wir vorbereitet sein.

Mein großer Auftrag an Euch lautet, die andern Shar-ya-mar zu finden. Aus Ambar hat mich Nachricht erreicht, dass man wohl eine Vermutung hat, wo ein weiterer sein könnte. Alles weitere erfahrt ihr in Ambar. Wendet Euch an Duridanio Sturmfels, er wird Euch helfen, soweit er kann. Und nun entschuldigt bitte, die Pflicht ruft. Ich hoffe es hat Euch gemundet. Doch bevor ich gehe", Craven stand auf und zog einen kleinen Stein aus der Tasche und einen kleinen Beutel. Beides überreichte er Fil'yana mit den Worten: „Du weißt was Du zu tun hast und was es Euch erlaubt. Aber werdet nicht zu übermütig."

Dann wandte er sich um, wünschte augenzwinkernd eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

Auch Fil'yana stand auf und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen in die ihnen zugewiesenen Räume. Seine Rüstung und auch seine Kleidung lagen da, blankpoliert, gewaschen und getrocknet. Schlafgewänder lagen für ihn und Fil'yana bereit. Er ging ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht frisch zu machen, während sich Fil'yana im Schlafzimmer umzog.

Als er wiederkam stand sie am Bett und schaute sich die Rose an und schien nachzudenken. Dann schüttelte sie unwillig den Kopf, so als ob sie versuchte einen ihr unangenehmen Gedanken aus dem Bewusstsein zu vertreiben.

Als sie merkte, dass er wieder da war, schaute sie ihn ein wenig unglücklich an.

„Darf ich...", fing sie an. „Du weiß, dass mich des Nachts Albtäume quälen..." Sie verstummte und sah betreten zu Boden. Wortlos setzte er sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schluchzte auf:

„Ich kann nicht mehr! Immer sehe ich sie brennen und ich weiß, dass sie leben, bis sie zu Asche zerfallen sind. Diese Angst, diese Schmerzen in ihren Augen. Sie sehen mich!"

Sie schloss voller Furcht die Augen und krallte sich in seine Kleidung.

„Sie verfolgen mich jede Nacht und der Purpurne lacht. Er lacht! Er lacht weil er es lustig findet, die Frau und das Kind zu verbrennen! Er spürt ihre Schmerzen! Und ihr Leid!" Sie verstummt und wimmert nur noch leise.

„Und dann sieht er mich an und ich weiß, dass es mir auch passieren wird, so wie es mit Tarathos passiert ist. Ich habe solche Angst. Ich habe Angst! Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr..."

Er legte behutsam den Arm um sie und drückte sie sachte an sich, sie erwiderte die Bewegung und zusammen sanken sie in das weiche Bett. Sie legte sich auf die Seite, er lag hinter ihr und legte seinen Arm auf ihre Hüfte. Sie ergriff seine Hand und murmelte leise:

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich damit belaste."

„Du belastest mich nicht damit, Fil'yana. Ganz und gar nicht. Wir wollen hoffen, dass man in Ambar etwas gegen deine Albträume unternehmen kann. Den Magiern fällt sicherlich etwas ein, um Dir die Schrecknisse der Vergangenheit zu nehmen. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich so stark an Deiner Stelle wäre."

Sie drehte sich um und im Sternenlicht, dass durch die Glaskugel an der Decke perlte wie dunkle Milch leuchteten ihre Augen saphirblau zwei kleinen Monden gleich in der Leere des Raumes. Ihre weiche Hand strich sanft über seine Wange.

„Danke", flüsterte sie in der Dunkelheit. „Du bist der erste Mensch, der mich bisher niemals von oben behandelt hat. Und der mir hilft, ohne was zu verlangen."

Er nahm umfasste ihre Hand, die immer noch sein Gesicht streichelte und hielt sie fest.

„Ich bin froh, Fil'yana, dass Du hier bist. Schlafe gut."

Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und waren beide sofort eingeschlafen, und keiner von ihnen sollte Nachts aufwachen und keiner wurde von Albträumen heimgesucht.

Sieben Jahre war Sven nun schon an der Magierakademie in Burg Sternental. Sieben Jahre hatte er die magischen Künste studiert und kleinere Zaubersprüche ausprobiert. Bis gestern. Gestern hatte er die Warenauslagen von Maruk Molar zerstört und das Gerede darum ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven.

Doch sein alter Meister hatte ihm einen Auftrag erteilt, der ihn weit in den Osten, in unerforschtes Gebiet führen würde. Dort sollte eine versunkene Stadt existieren, die viele Geheimnisse barg. In alten Schriftrollen war sogar ihr Name genannt: Yash-hualor.

„Und wahrlich, die Stadt Yash-hualor überbietet selbzt die kühnzten Träume der Menschen. Waz die Alten Elfen da erbauten sollte führ 1000Jahre Bestand haben, biz ez von den Daimoen überrannt und vernichtet wurde. Begraben unter Waszer und dem Vergeszen der Jahrhunderte liegt ez da und nur noch wenigen izt heute ihre Lage bekannt. Weit im Ozten, hinter dem Gebirge der Schatten, südlich dez Seez der Dryaden sol sie liegen. Doch von den Daimonen verseucht, leben die Toten dort noch so, alz wenn sie noch lebten. Ein dunkel licht leuchtet dort am Tage und in der Nacht izt die Stadt die Schwärze selbzt.

Meine Wenigkeit war dort und hat die Schrecknisze diesez verfluchten Ortez gesehen und mein Rat an alle Unbedarften und Frohgemuten: Mögen dort auch tausend mal tausend Schätze der Elfen und ungeahnte Magie liegen, ez izt nicht wert, sein Seelenheil leichtfertig auf'z Spiel zu setzten und in der ewigen Verdammniz zu schmoren. Denn wer von einem Daimon getötet wird, den erwarten nicht die Paradize der Götter, sondern die Presze der Daimonen, auf dasz der Göttliche Funke auz der Seele gepreszt werde."

Artus Osmosius, Gelehrter zu Burg Krähenfels , 1024 n.AT3

Doch bevor Sven seine Ausbildung abschließen konnte, würde ihn eine Mission in das Gebiet der Ork, nach Khorad-nur führen. Erst dann durfte er sich „Magus" nennen, einen verzauberten Stab und einen Hut oder einen Turban sein Eigen nennen und nicht nur eine Adeptenkappe. Morgen würde es losgehen und er war schon voller Tatendrang, denn er hatte die Ereignisse von Florentina nicht vergessen. Das würde er niemals können. Er würde bittere Rache für Niob und seine Tante, seine Eltern nehmen. Die Orks und die Oger sollten büßen für das, was sie ihm angetan hatten! Morgen, morgen würden er und seine Klasse losziehen und ein Jahr Dienst in der Armee des Kaisers leisten, mit Andara Robertus als vorgesetztem Offizier. Und dann würde die Wüste brennen!

1 1 Oréal besteht aus 100 Dirhám und die bestehen aus 100 Mugli, man kann davon ausgehen, dass ein Maß (1l) Bier mittlerer Qualität etwa 20 Mugli kostet. Ein Pferd, teueres Arbeitstier, kostet etwa 50 Oréal, ein Langschwert mittlerer Qualität, etwa 10 Oréal.

2 kurze Anmerkungen zu den Maßeinheiten: 1Schritt1m, 1Rechtschritt1m², 1Raumschritt1m³, 1Meile1km, 1Stein1kg, 1Quader1t, 1Unze25g, die Worte habe ich deshalb so gewählt, weil sie vom Vokabular besser passen.

3 Kaiser Aronds Tod wurde als Ausgangspunkt der neuen Zeitrechnung genommen, doch es existiert noch eine ältere, aber diese wird fast nur von den Elfen selbst genutzt. Sie zählen die Jahre nach dem Fall der Hochelfen (n.FH). 5437n.FH 1n.AT. Heute selbst ist das Jahr 2005n.AT.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Amentio erwachte war Fil'yana schon aufgestanden, er hörte Wasser im „Bad" plätschern. Und so blieb er noch eine kleine Weile liegen und ließ seine Gedanken ohne Ziel treiben.

Was würden die Magier in Ambar herausfinden? Was würden sie ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählen können? Und würde er sich dann daran erinnern und sie als die Seine annehmen können? Er atmete schwer auf und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Was wäre, wenn sie es nicht schafften? Könnte es sein, dass er in seiner Vergangenheit ein komplett anderer Mensch gewesen war und jetzt nur so war, weil er seine Vergangenheit nicht kannte. Was würde passieren, wenn die Magier in seinen Gedanken Erinnerungen aktivieren würde... würde er dann ein anderer Mensch werden? Aber war man nicht immer ein andere Mensch. Man war ja niemals der selbe. Ständig lernte man neue Dinge kennen, die alle Einen veränderten. Doch diese Änderungen waren langsam und die Umgebung konnte sich daran gewöhnen. Doch wenn er plötzlich einen Hang zu Grausamkeit entwickelte, wenn er mit einem Schlage komplett anders werden würde, was würde Fil'... nein, nein, nein... Er musste ergründen, wer er war. Da führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und stand schwungvoll auf.

Das Plätschern im Bad hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört und heraus kam eine nach frisch gewaschenem feuchten Fell riechende Fil'yana. Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn kurz an und er erwiderte ihren Blick und spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Hastig schaute er zu Boden, denn auch an ihren Augen erkannte er, dass sie lächelte. Shararrim lächeln nicht mit dem gesamten Gesicht wie Menschen, sondern nur mit den Augen. Die ovalen Pupillen werden mit einem Male nahezu rund und die Augen scheinen von Innen her aufzuleuchten. Das Fell richtet sich ein wenig auf und die Ohren sinken ein wenig zur Seite...

Er ging hastig an ihr vorbei ins Bad und als er die Türe schloss, sah er, dass sie sich nicht bewegt hatte. Schwer lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und sank daran herab. Was war nur los? Verließen ihn langsam die Sinne? Er hörte, wie sie sich drüben aus dem Bademantel schälte, hörte wie der Stoff über ihr Fell raschelte, als sie sich ankleidete.

Mühsam stand er auf, wankte zum Waschbecken und schaufelte sich kaltes, perlendes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann wusch er sich, rasierte sein Gesicht und putzte die Zähne, als er auch schon das Läuten des Dieners hörte, der sie so zum Frühstück rief.

Hastig zog sich Amentio an und ging hinter dem in einen schwarzen Rock gekleideten Diener und der in feine Seide gehüllten Fil'yana hinterher.

Craven erwartete sie wieder in dem runden Saal, an dessen Decke die in Morgenröte leuchtende Glaskugel hing.

„Setzt Euch, Setzt Euch!", dröhnte er und wies mit weit ausholenden Gesten auf die leeren Sitzkissen.

Vor ihm standen mehrere Teller und Schalen mit Brot, Tee, Kaffee, Marmeladen und Wurst und Käse. Obst und kleine Kuchen fehlten ebenso wenig.

Sie setzten sich und aßen ebenfalls.

„Es wird eine kleine Änderung geben", meinte er nach einer kleinen Weile, die von leisen Essgeräuschen angefüllt gewesen war.

„Eine Änderung?", wollte Amentio wissen. „Was für eine Art von Änderung?"

„Nun, mich haben über Nacht einige Berichte erreicht, nach denen manche unserer... Geschäftswege in der Brennenden Schlucht... unterbrochen worden sind."

Er schaute Fil'yana und ihn an, als er fortfuhr: „Na ja, und da dachte ich mir, dass ihr diese Vorkommnisse eventuelle ein wenig beleuchten könntet. Ihr wollt ja sowieso nicht sofort los, und da wir hier momentan ein wenig unterbesetzt sind, dachte ich, ihr könntet Euch ein wenig die Zeit damit vertreiben."

Die Shararrim sah mit einem Ruck auf.

„Man „vertreibt" sich nicht die Zeit in der Brennenden Schlucht. Da unten ist es mehr als gefährlich."

„Nun, dann werdet ihr ein wenig aufpassen müssen. Außerdem sollt ihr nicht in den gefährlichen Norden, sondern in den Westen..."

„In den Westen?" hackte Amentio nach. „In den Westen! Da wohnen Drachen!"

„EIN Drache", betonte Craven. „Nur einer. Und der bleibt in seiner Höhle. Macht Euch um den keine Sorgen. Fil'yana, weißt Du, wo die kleine Diamantenmine ist?"

„Ja."

„Ein klein wenig südlich davon ist einer unserer Schmugglerwege, der ausgefallen ist. Ich würde Dich bitten, mal nachzusehen, was da los ist, wenn möglich die Situation zu bereinigen, wenn das nicht möglich sein sollte, mir Bericht zu erstatten, was da los ist. Die Schreiber haben ja bloß festgestellt, dass da keine Waren mehr durchkommen, und ein Bote braucht über den herkömmlichen Weg fast 2 Wochen."

Fil'yana sah ihn einen kleinen Augenblick an, dann nickte sie.

„Das wird möglich sein. Aber erwarte keine Wunder."

„Gut, das tue ich auch nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr gute Arbeit leisten werdet."

Dann aß er weiter und auch sie aßen ruhig weiter.


End file.
